En la boca del León
by sistercullen
Summary: Edward Cullen no se prostituye para vivir; pero si le hace la vida mucho mas placentera...ella entrará en su mundo y se perderá en la boca del leon...
1. Chapter 1

**Una historia no muy larga. ( bueno…eso espero) jejejejeje….depende de muchas cosas, pero sobre todo de vosotras. La terminaré porque ya tengo el croquis hecho y las ideas están preconcebidas.**

**Espero que me digáis que os parece, bueno, malo, regular…horrible…¡retirate!**

**Jajajajajjaj!**

**La historia es mia y los personajes son de nuestra queridísima Sthephenie Meyer.**

**Fic rating M. Historia adulta, sobre Bella Swan y Edward Cullen.**

**EN LA BOCA DEL LEON.**

**Capitulo Primero.**

" 20 dólares**"**

Miré el monedero. Habría jurado que ayer noche tenía metidos, en el bolsillo mas pequeño veinte dólares. Los últimos veinte dólares de los que disponía para pasar lo que quedaba de mes. El corazón me latió desbocado, tenía la nevera con telarañas y mi estómago gruñía de necesidad. Corrí hacia la habitación de matrimonio y descompuse el gesto cuando olí el fuerte olor a alcohol que despedía Jacob.

La noche anterior habíamos discutido, no había dinero para farras y él no lo comprendía. Era mas importante pasar una noche intensa con sus amigotes, que tener algo de comida que llevarse a la boca. El estómago me volvió a rugir y tuve la necesidad de salir corriendo hacia el lavabo y vomitar la nada de mis tripas. Jacob había agarrado los últimos veinte dólares de mi cartera y se los había llevado para hincharse de cervezas con sus amigotes en el local.

Con la cabeza metida en el retrete y la respiración acelerada me tiré al piso y comencé a gimotear, presa de un ataque de ansiedad. Esto no era la vida que yo soñé con mi primer novio de instituto…no, no lo era.

Jacob había degenerado en algo pestilente y sin sentido que se dejaba manejar por todo bicho viviente, menos por mí. Sus amigos eran los importantes; yo solo era la que recogía el apartamento, lavaba su ropa y ponía un plato de comida en la mesa; cuando lo había.

Me arrastré hacia la bañera y apreté el botón de la regadera. Debía marcharme a trabajar y no tenia alientos ni de mirarme en el espejo. Arrastré de mi cuerpo todas las prendas que me envolvían y con el agua tan helada como el hielo, comencé a gritar hasta que el cuerpo se acostumbró a aquellas agujas que me laceraban el cuerpo. Hacia meses que no pagábamos el gasoil de el apartamento y nos habían cortado el suministro de gas. Tenia inservible la cocina y había comprado una hornilla eléctrica en el hipermercado de la esquina.

La pastilla de jabón estaba casi desgastada, pero tuve lo suficiente para lavar mi cabello y mi cuerpo. No podía presentarme desmadejada en casa de mi jefa; Alice Cullen.

Alice Cullen no tenía mis problemas; creo que ni si quiera se imaginaba que algunos mortales los tuvieran, ella estaba a otro nivel. Ese nivel donde no importaba lo mucho que gastases o que los recibos de impagados se aglomeraran en el buzón.

Salí de la bañera y me sequé el cuerpo como un autómata. Todavía no había asimilado que Jake y yo hubiésemos llegados a tal punto. Maldecí en silencio y caminé hacia el espejo.

Yo también había degenerado, era algo delgado, sin vida y con unas enormes semi lunas debajo de mis ojos. Los ojos chocolate que algún dia brillaron de vida ya no existían. Era una dura caricatura de la muchacha modesta, de un barrio modesto, de una familia modesta…

…ahora no rozaba ni lo modesto, estaba rozando la precariedad y hasta la mendicidad.

Todo por la mala gestión de el hombre que dormía en la habitación que alguna vez fue un verdadero nido de amor y complicidad. Aquellos días habían muerto y estaban enterrado y éstos, aparecían en mi mente como una película antigua. Dias de viejo color.

Caminé hacia la que ahora era mi habitación, un cuartucho pequeño, con un ventanuco hacia la calle, iluminado y limpio. La poca ropa de la que disponía la tenia metida en cajas de pvc. Gruesas letras de color negro, me guiaban para no volverme loca y buscar durante minutos. Todo debidamente ordenado por pantalones, camisetas, ropa íntima y calcetines, camisetas de manga larga. Elegí los mejores vaqueros y mi mejor camiseta, abrí el ventanuco y agarré las conversse de imitación que reposaban al lado de un geranio. Estaban frías, pero aireadas. Era el único calzado que poseía y lo cuidaba como un autentico tesoro.

Miré el reloj de pared que colgaba en la cabecera de mi cama y bufé. Si no me espabilaba llegaría tarde y hoy debía de hablar con Alice. Necesitaba otra casa donde hacer tareas domesticas, la necesitaba con urgencia.

Cuando salí a la calle, caminé hacia la estación de autobús más cercana y allí validé mi billete de transporte. Me senté y descansé mi cabeza en el cristal. Mi vida era una mierda, pero no podía abandonar aquella mierda….

.

.

.

.

.

-Bella…Te he llamado a tu casa, estaba preocupada…el teléfono no me daba línea. ¿Ocurre algo?

Demasiadas preguntas . Miré a la mujer que se hallaba delante de mí. Perfectamente maquillada, vestida con costosas prendas con las que podría pagar todos mis impagos y con aquel cabello tan original, disparado en todas direcciones. Bajé la mirada y me escabullí a la cocina. En un pequeño armario guardaba mi bata y mis zuecos. Me ajusté los botones y me quité las conversse, dejándolas en el zócalo de la pequeña galería que daba al exterior.

-¿Bella…?.- ella me había seguido y me miraba con ojos preocupados. Tenia que escabullirme con algo. Ella lo decía para quedar bien, aquella mujer no se preocupaba seriamente por una sirvienta que iba a su casa a hacerle la limpieza tres dias a la semana.

-Hm….es que me he cambiado de compañía…ya sabe lo que es eso señora, hasta que se ponen de acuerdo, puedo estar una semana sin línea perfectamente…

Ella no me contestó. Caminé hacia las escaleras que daban a la segunda planta.

-Bella, me preocupas. Te veo cada vez más delgada y no tienes buen aspecto. ¿Seguro que todo va bien?

Todavía estaba aquí….

-Si señora, no se preocupe.- repliqué sin mirarla y comenzando a estirar la cama de uno de los niños.

Por el rabillo del ojo ví como asentía y caminaba hasta un enorme ventanal dándome la espalda.

-Esta bien, pero prométeme que si alguna vez necesitas algo; lo que sea, puedes confiar en mí.- Giró su cuerpo y sus ojos impactaron en los míos—Promételo Bella.

La miré por unos instantes de arriba abajo y casi logré fabricar una sonrisa.

-Por supuesto señora.

-Alice, Bella. Soy Alice, me encabrona que me llames Señora.

- Usted es la que me paga y es la señora. Yo soy simplemente su mucama.

Ella se sintió molesta y ví claramente que quería replicarme. No le dió tiempo, ya que su teléfono comenzó a sonar.

-Hermanito, por fin te dignas en llamarme…..Si. Pero no sé si estará disponible…..No lo sé, Edward, tendré que hablar con ella…..por supuesto que lo es….no, está casada. Creo que no… pero no estoy completamente segura, déjame hablar con ella y luego te hablo. Si, vale yo también te quiero….anda ya…

Odiaba escuchar las conversaciones de los demás, pero no podía taparme los oídos. Ella estaba allí y yo estaba allí….No era yo la que debía marcharme, ¿O si?

-Bella…¿Te interesaría trabajar un par de dias mas en semana?.

Abrí mucho los ojos y sonreí por acto reflejo.

-Por supuesto. –dije casi sin aliento.- ¿Es de confianza?

Alice cabeceó y se sentó en una de las camas sin hacer.

-Tú eres de confianza, eso es lo realmente importante. A Edward prácticamente ni lo verás. Trabaja de noche; ósea que emplea el dia prácticamente para descansar y hacer ejercicio. Se comunicará contigo a base de notas y es un estupendísimo pagador. Te necesita con urgencia.

¿Te interesa? Porque si es así, debo de llamarlo inmediatamente.

-Si me interesa, la verdad es que hoy iba a comentarle que necesito mas trabajo…

Alice volvió a sonreírme serena.

-Voy a llamar a Edward y te lo paso. Ponte de acuerdo con él en lo que se refiere al salario y a las horas.- cogió de nuevo el inalámbrico y marcó un número. Se puso el aparato al oído y esperó a que su hermano cogiese el teléfono.

Esperó varios segundos, pero por la mueca de su rostro adiviné que le había saltado el buzón de voz.

-Vaya…debe de estar ocupado. No te preocupes, seguro que antes que te marches habrá llamado . – Ví como se marchaba y me dejaba sola de nuevo. Bufé al mirar los juguetes esparcidos por el suelo de la habitación, nada más que en aquello, emplearía un rato.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Al salir de casa de Alice Cullen un terrible frio se instaló en mi rostro. Era invierno y el manto negro de la noche se echaba rápidamente encima. El hermano no llamó, pero ella me dió un número de teléfono para que yo misma lo hiciera esa misma noche o a la mañana siguiente.

El autobús pasó de seguida y me dormí pasándome una parada. Tuve que caminar sobre mis pasos y como si la providencia se pusiera de mi lado una cabina de teléfonos se apareció delante de mí , como si fuera la lámpara maravillosa.

Recordé que no llevaba dinero y maldije Jacob en un siseo…no podría llamar a al hermano de Alice, ni aquella noche, ni mañana. No tenía un centavo hasta que no llegara el viernes y estábamos a miércoles…

Cuando abrí con la llave, el apartamento estaba sumergido en un violento silencio. La oscuridad se cernía sobre aquellas cuatro paredes y sentí que me ahogaba. No había ni rastro de Jacob y al entrar a mi habitación, me horroricé al ver todas mis pertenencias tiradas en el suelo de mala manera.

Gemí y destrozada como estaba; con los riñones machacados por tanto trabajo y la columna que me dolía cada vez que me agachaba. Recompuse todo aquello y lloré sobre mi almohada.

Me dormí entre sollozos y esperé a que el hambre se olvidara de mí, estaba famélica y mi estomago rugía de manera dolorosa, haciendo un agujero ácido justo en el centro de las costillas.

Continuará…

Reacciones? Sean buenas…y díganme algo please! Besos os amoooooooooooooo!


	2. Chapter 2

**La historia aqui contada esta desarrollandose en mi imaginacion. Los personajes son de la maravillosa Sthephenie Meyer.**

**Fic de contenido adulto. **

**En la boca del León.**

**Edward Pov.**

**Capitulo 2**

**Sin remordimientos.**

El reloj despertador de la mesiila de noche de mi cuarto había timbrado ya varias veces y otras tantas lo había apagado, farfullando improperios y maldiciendo aquella putas máquinas que reventaban mi precario descanso.

Abrí ceñudo uno de mis ojos y observé que la luz ténue de la tarde se estaba formando y el crepúsculo, poco a poco iba tomando forma. Era hora de despertarse y volver a la Masión.

Había tenido un fin de semana con la família. Después de tantas semanas sin saber nada de ellos y ellos por ende; nada de mí, me había aparecido por casa de mis padres para hacer acto de presencia y por lo menos pensaran que seguia estando vivo y saludable.

Pero la mierda me llegaba hasta los ojos, la falta de sueño y mi manera de vivir, no me dejó aprovechar aquellos dos dias al máximo...

El sonido de mi celular me acuchilló los oídos y forcejeando con mi propio cuerpo , hice un acopio de fuerzas para levantarme de aquella cama y arrastrarme hacia el aparato que emitia aquel sonido maldito.

Cuando por fin llegué a él , el maldito cabrón que me estaba llamando ,había colgado y busqué en el registro de llamadas quien habia osado pertorbar mi sueño.

Victoria.

Hum.

Apreté el botón de rellamada y ella contestó con su voz grave.

-¿Edward?

-¿Quién si no?.

Su risa gutural me hizo sonreir a mi tambien. Era una persona malvada y sin principios, pero ¿No era yo de aquel mismo modo?

-He estado averiguando sobre tu pròxima cita. – silenció un momento su información y luego respiró hondo.-Es rica, inmensamente rica . Su esposo trabaja en en Barclays y además es el director de esa gran mierda. Tiene cuarenta y cinco años, però el bótox y la cirugía hacen maravillas; però eso ya lo sabes, querido. Está interesada en tí.

-¿Como ha sabido que existimos?.- pregunté caminando hacia mi sinfonier y sacar del primer cajón una cajetilla de tabaco, busqué un encendedor y agarré un cigarro, para imnediatamente encerderlo con mi zippo de oro y diamantes.

-Alguien le habló de nuestra exclusividad, otra clienta: Angela Webber. ¿La recuerdas?

Recordé a Angela, e hice un mohín. Era un puta reprimida a la que le hice sacar los pulmones de la boca, cuando logré hacer que alcanzara un orgasmo. Era bonita y por supuesto tambien, podrida de millones. Dueña de una editoral con sedes en casi todo el mundo y esposa de un remilgado embajador de Los Estados Unidos , en Europa... pagó muy bien mis servicios e incluso me regaló un rolex de oro con incrustaciones de platino en la pulsera.

-Por supuesto que la recuerdo.-dije, monocorde.

-Bien. La señora està esperando que tú des tu veredicto, porque sabe que tú solo te follas tias que te atraen. Si no es de tu agrado Edward, ella ha firmado ya el documento y està pillada por los ovarios...

-Dame una hora. Ahora voy para allà,. ¿Tienes fotos?

-Por supuesto Edward. Si accedes, ella hará una transferència bancaria en nuestra cuenta...el resto ya es cuenta tuya.

-Bien.

-Hasta ahora, querido.

Colgué. Miré el telefono como si le hubiera salido un tercer ojo y sonreí de manera incipiente.

Caminé con paso arrastrado hacia el lavabo y me apoyé en el umbral de la puerta hastiado. Quería esta vida, la amaba, però había dias que no me sentia bien conmigo mismo. Me encantaba follar, yo había nacido para dar placer a las mujeres, de eso no tenia ninguna duda. Mi polla era bendecida por aquella punta roma grande y aquel tronco ancho y liso; mi rabo era mi major amigo y por supuesto mi major aliado.

Pasé al lavabo y encendí la luces para observar mi cuerpo desnudo delante del enorme espejo que adornaba de pared a pared. Aún en estado de relax, mi polla era inmensa. Sonreí acariciando a mi fiel compañero y encendí la regadera para bañarme con el último gel de baño de Prada. Regalo exclusivo de una de las ties mas buenas y calientes que me habia follado en mi jodida vida.

Después del baño, elegí un traje de Armani negro con raya diplomàtica y una camisa blanca, con los tres botones primeros sin anudar. Me gustaba enseñar aquella placa de oro que caía sobre mi cuello... el único recuerdo que me quedava de ella. El único.

Calcé los Martinelli con gusto y busqué entre mi armario de tocador, el maletín rectangular que me hacía parecer un hombre de negocios, en toda regla.

Caminé hacia la salida, no sin antes conectar la alarma y cerré la puerta con llave antes de salir a buscar mi volvo plateado al parking del edificio.

.

.

.

.

.

La Mansión era el centro de operaciones de nuestros negocios. En la noche era cuando había mas movimiento ; coches que bajaban hacia el parking y allí se perdían para no volver a salir, cuando nuestros clientes se marchaban satisfechos lo hacian por otro lado. La discrección era uno de nuestros buques insignias y eso habia hecho de nuestro negocio un caudal de dinero sin límites.

Llamé al portero electronico del parking y la lucecita se endendió, se abrieron las verjas y manejé mi coche hasta mi plaza dentro de aquel subterráneo.

Puse la alarma del automóvil y me metí las llaves en el bolsillo. Si era sincero conmigo mismo, mi vida era genial y disfrutaba de ello . Sin remordimientos.

Caminé hacia el ascensor y poco a poco las vistas se fueron haciendo mas fastuosas, comenzando por el ascensor, metalizado en plata con espejos en todas sus paredes y un panel de mandos que parecía la cabina de un avión.

Empujé mi dedo indice al botón primero y el elevador con un suave movimiento subió relativamente lento. Se abrieron las puertas y comencé a ver a los demas hombres que desempeñaban el mismo trabajo que hacía yo.

Conforme iba caminando hacia el despacho de Victoria, algunos fueron saludándome, otros evitaban mirarme, La envidia tambien existia en estos lugares y no era un buen sentimiento cuando querian metértela por el culo y joderte.

Arrastré los dedos por la puerta cuando llegué al despacho de Victoria y ella me dió paso rápidamente, al verme sonrió. Estaba sentada mirando la pantalla del ordenador y su melena naranja ondulada, aquella noche estaba semirecogida con algo parecido a un moño.

-Hola Chico.- dijo en tono neutro.- Eres rápido, me gusta. Ya lo sabes.

Sonreí y me acerqué a ella, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

.Lo sé.- Me acomodé en una silla enorme, frente a ella y el silencio se coló... se hizo dueño del ambiente, però tan sólo unos instantes, de repende giró el monitor del ordenador y me enseñó el rostro de la mujer que debía follar esta noche hasta reventarla.

Era bella y para nada parecia tener cuarenta y cinco años. Piel extremadamente blanca y ojos azules, me llevé una mano a la boca para sofocar una sonrisa. Tenia unas tetas de infarto y me importaba una mierda que fueran de silicona o no, me encantaban las tetas grandes, cuando mas grandes, mas probabilidades habia que pudiese meter mi enorme polla entre aquellas enormes berzas.

-¿Aceptas?.- Victoria elevó una ceja.-

-Por supuesto, me muero por tocar esas tetas...

-Eres impossible, Edward.- ella rió y giró de nuevo la pantalla del ordenador.- voy a enviarle un mensaje a su dirección de correo electrónico. ¿A la hora de siempre?

Asentí.

Ella agarró unas gafitas de Dior y se las puso en el Puente de su nariz, comenzó a teclear y terminó dando un fuerte suspiro.

Buscó entre toda la mierda que yacía en aquel escritorio una cajetilla de tabaco y como una posesa se puso uno en los labios, aspiró fuerte aquella mierda que fumaba y me miró con aquella mirada suya inteligente.

-Cinco mil dolares , Edward. Si acepta tiene que estar loca por que te la folles...

-No me importa el dinero; sabes que no lo quiero, ya sabes donde tienes que transferir mi parte.

Ella asintió y su mirada cambió a tierna y hasta maternal.

-Nunca podràs olvidar a Elizabeth. ¿No es cierto?, por eso te importa una mierda el jodido dinero...te conozco Edward, se ver dentro de tí, y si no fuera porque me gustan las tias , te hubiese ofrecido algo mas que ser simples socios en este proyecto...pero te estas destruyendo amigo, lo estas haciendo.

-No, me gusta hacer lo que hago, tengo una sed animal de sexo y lo sabes y no quiero dañar a nadie , ofrendiendo un amor que nunca voy a dar. Es mejor así, me gusta el sexo, las mujeres y además parte del dinero que recojo es para una buena causa.

Victoria volvió a mirar la pantalla del ordenador y leyó antentamente.

-Ya està, la dama ha ingresado la cantidad...prepárate Edward, llegarà en menos de una hora.

Paseé las palmas de mis manos por las solapes de mi traje y me levanté del sillón espléndido que Victoria había comprado en una casa de subastas.

Le guiñé un ojo y me dí media vuelta para marcharme.

-Haz que se olvide de su nombre, Edward...tiene contactos, muy influyentes, nos combiene dejarla satisfecha.

Sonreí muy pagado de mí mismo y susurré antes de salir.

-¿Lo dudas?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jadeaba, susurraba y mordía mi hombro sin piedad ,la muy maldita. Se la metía hondamente y luego salía poco a poco, para comenzar a bombearla, perdiendo totalment la cordura en aquel baile de sexos, sin mirarle el rostro , admiré sus bien operadas tetas y aquel vientre plano y duro, seguramente diseñado por algun cirujano plástico. Mi polla estaba a punto de reventar. La cambié de posicion y la insté para que me cabalgara salvajemente, ella lo hizo y dándole cachetadas en su redondo y firme trasero, alcanzó el orgasmo por tercera vez aquella noche, yo seguí levantando mis caderas, pese que ella había relentizado el ritmo y farfullé lo buenorra que estaba mientras me corria como un semental saliendo inmediatamente de dentro de ella y vaciándome dentro del profiláctico. De rodillas , a espalda de ella y con mi mente en algun lugar lejano... su voz extraña me hizo girarme para mirarla.

-No es que me importe, però no te has corrido dentro de mí. ¿Porque?.- sonaba decepcionada.

Saqué el condón de mi polla, ahora casi en relax y me levanté para caminar hacia el pequeño lavabo. Me lavé cuidadosamente mi falo y volví hacia la cama.

-No lo hago nunca.- le acaricié el cabello áspero, seguramente teñido de aquel color rubio, siniestro.

Ella sonrió y bajó la mirada.

-Lo de los besos ya lo sabía, però esto...

Alcé su barbilla con mis dedos y la miré con hambre de nuevo.

-No eres diferente...sólo dedicate a sentir. ¿Ok? .- Ella asintió y volví a tumbarla para acariciarle el sexo con maestría...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cuando llegué a casa eran las seis de la mañana . Arrojé las llaves encima del mueble del recibidor y caminé hacia el gran salón, estaba hecho un desastre, ropas, botellines de agua, ceniceros hasta arriba de colillas y un fuerte hedor a tabaco y suciedad que hizo que se me revolviesen las tripas. "Necesito ayuda", pensé interiormente.

Con despreocupación, fuí quitándome la ropa que llevava puesta sobre mi gran sofà de piel y me quedé completamente desnudo, que era como me gustaba dormir. Caminé hacia mi dormitorio y arrugué el ceño. La cama deshecha, tal y como la había dejado por la mañana... y ese fuerte aroma a tabaco impregnado en todas las malditas estancias. Al recostarme, pensé en llamar a Alice, sabia que ella tenia una persona de confianza que la ayudaba con las táreas del hogar. Refunfuñé antes de posar la cabeza en la almohade. Necesitaba ayuda, urgentemente...

Continuará.

Bien...¿Que les parece Edward? ¿Y la historia? Besos y mil gracias a esos treinta comentarios que me hicieron tan feliz en el primer capitulo.


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen.

La trama es mía y contiene material de alto voltaje ( ejejejjejjeej)

Rating. M.

EN LA BOCA DEL LEÓN.

Con despreocupación, fuíquitándome la ropa que llevava puesta sobre mi gran sofà de piel y me quedécompletamentedesnudo, que era como me gustaba dormir. Caminéhacia mi dormitorio y arrugué el ceño. La cama deshecha, tal y como la habíadejado por la mañana... y esefuerte aroma a tabacoimpregnado en todas las malditasestancias. Al recostarme, pensé en llamar a Alice, sabia que ella tenia una persona de confianza que la ayudaba con las táreas del hogar. Refunfuñé antes de posar la cabeza en la , urgentemente...

...

Capitulo 3

Rota.

Bella Pov.

El frío se habia calado con una espesura mortal en mis huesos y ya hacía bastante rato que habian comenzado a castañear mis dientes. Entre abrí los ojos, buscando entre los telajes de mi habitación algun abrigo que ponerme y en ese mismo momento escuché como se oía la Puerta de la calle. Jacob, regresaba.

Mi respiración comenzó a volverse erràtica e intenté buscar una posición creíble, encima de aquel colchón de mala muerte y respirar lo mas serenamente posible, aún sin cubrirme.

Olí su pestilencia cuando abríó la puerta; apenas una rendija, pero fué suficiente para que el hedor llegara a mis fosas nasales y me dieran ganas de vomitar.

Sus pasos...Oh, Dios mío...estaba acercándose...

Su mano encallecida amasando mis nalgas ...

Y el colchón hundiendose a mi lado...

-Bella...

Su voz gangosa, y grave me dió claras referencias de lo que esperaba de mí, aquella noche.

Mis ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas y casi no pude contener el sollozo que escapó de mis labios.

-No llores...antes te gustaba.- oí el cinturón caer al suelo y la cremallera de su pantalon bajarse...todo lo demas fué una pesadilla.

Una pesadilla que terminaba de la misma manera todas las malditas noches. Cruzándome la cara de un tortazo o mordiéndome en uno de los muslos o en los brazos... Cuando por fin me veía llorar de auténtico de dolor y la sangre aparecía, me dejaba tranquila y se marchaba, dando fin a aquella pesadilla sin retorno.

Pero aquella noche había sido excesivamente cruel y me había reventado el labio de un golpe, al gritarme que era una frígida...

Excesivamente cruel al penetrarme con aquel utensilio el ano, hasta hacerme gritar como una condenada, por el dolor...

Poniendo fin a la tortura a la que me tenia degradada. Jacob se excitaba con la visión de la sangre que me inflingia al hacerme daño ; sólo así lograba eyacular. "Es nuestro pequeño secreto", me decía la mayoria de las veces.

Temblorosa, desnuda y sin fuerzas con las que moverme, me abracé a mí misma e intenté dormir...

.

.

.

.

-¿Bella?

A lo lejos podía escuchar mi nombre, estaba perdida en un sueño hermoso. La claridad de la luz que apuntaba hacia mis ojos me hizo abrirlos. Me levanté algo psicótica, no tenia ni idea de la hora que podia ser.

Corrí hacia la puerta y el dolor me hizo disminuir el paso. Me dolían todas las articulaciones del cuerpo, pero sobre todo, el trasero y el labio.

-¡Bella!

Aquella voz...

Me escabullí dentro del lavabo y recé para que se marchara. ¿Como habia averiguado dónde vivia? Totalmente desnuda y mirando mis muslos con las pruebas de los maltratos de Jacob, me resbalé hasta el suelo y me puse a llorar. ¡Alice Cullen, no tenía derecho a estar allí!

Con los ojos cerrados y contando mentalmente, intenté que las voces no me traladaran la cabeza..

-Perdone. ¿A quién busca?.- La metomentodo de la senyora Cope había salido de su madriguera al ver a la opulenta señora que se molestava en picar a mi puerta. Como si lo viera...

-Hem...busco a Bella, Bella Swan.

Se hizo el silencio...pero la vieja bruja no tardó en romperlo.

-Oh, si…esa niña…es una pena que ande viviendo con semejante desalmado…¿no ha visto como se le amontonan las cartas del banco en el buzón? Me han dicho que él se lo gasta todo en bebida y mujeres de la vida…usted, ya sabe….y lo peor es que ella cada vez esta mas desmejorada, no parece ni la sombra de lo que era…siempre ha sido delgadita, pero ahora…¿Usted es?

-Una amiga.

Estaba paralizada por el horror y por el miedo…probablemente, después de toda aquella información, la mujer a la que le debía el poco dinero que ganaba me mandaría a hacer gárgaras….

-Probablemente se haya ido a trabajar…trabaja mucho. ¿Sabe? Para una mujer ricachona del barrio rico….

-Ya. Estoy enterada, gracias. Mire, cuando ella vuelva puede darle esta nota y éste paquete por favor. Se lo agradecería inmensamente.

Pude oír a la señora Cope reír.

-Por supuesto, querida.

Oí los tacones de Alice Cullen alejarse y por ende, los arrastrados pies de la señora Cope, me alcé levemente y me miré al espejo del baño…desde luego que era ni la sombra de mi misma… parecía haber salido de un campo de concentración Nazi…

Las maquinillas de afeitar de Jacob, me llamaban y las agarré entre mis manos valorando el salir de aquella vida de pesadilla que me envolvía. ¿Qué perdía? Sin duda todo serían beneficios, porque ya no habría más dolor, ni sufrimiento, todo se convertiría en nada y yo volaría a un lugar mucho mejor del que me encontraba.

Las lancé como si quemaran y enterré mi rostro entre mis manos. No había razón para escapar de una vida…por muy mal que ésta me tratase…no había razón para la nada, aunque toda mi existencia se centraran en dolor.

Llené la bañera, sin tener cuidado en calentar agua y me sumergí en ella, viendo como ésta se iba tiñendo poco a poco de rosa…Jacob me había rasgado lo suficiente como para sangrar a ratos durante toda la noche. El colchón ya me había advertido de aquello al levantarme, pero mis prioridades era esconderme de la persona que llamaba a mi puerta y no había deparado en mis heridas lo suficiente.

El baño con agua fría me hizo tanto bien como mal, ya que a mitad de mañana, ya había comenzado a estornudar y moquear como una posesa. Encendí una pequeña radio a pilas y abrí las cortinas del comedor. Cinco minutos más tarde, ya tenía a la señora Cope llamando a la puerta de mi casa.

Al abrir la puerta ella me analizó lentamente y abrió los ojos sorprendida al ver mi labio partido.

-Eh…hola cariño. ¿Qué tal?

- Buenos dias señora Cope. ¿Qué desea?

- ¿No oíste como llamaban a tu puerta esta mañana?

Negué con la cabeza y ella asintió. Pude ver con claridad como los ojos se le empañaban. Aquella mujer, pese a que era una metomentodo tenía sentimientos y en aquellos momentos, sentía un hondísimo penar por mi persona.

-Una chica de unos veintitantos. Me dió esto para ti.- Sus manos me ofrecieron una pequeña caja de cartón y un sobre.- Parecía preocupada por ti, Bella.

-Gracias señora Cope.- Cerraba la puerta, pero ella lo impidió con su mano regordeta y firme.

-Bella, niña….si necesitas ayuda, cualquiera que sea, puedes venir sin temer nada. Sé que crees que soy una chismosa y puede que lo sea, pero se me parte el corazón ver como estas malgastando tu vida con ese hombre. No es vida pequeña…si necesitas cualquier cosa…ya sabes.

La miré con gesto serio y me morí el labio inferior. La señora Cope era una buena mujer; sin duda…pero yo nunca le pediría ayuda a ella….nunca.

Cerré la puerta lentamente y me senté en una de las pocas sillas en las que uno podía hacerlo; ya que Jake las tenía todas inservibles.

Enredé los dedos en la pequeña caja y al abrirla un pequeño celular apareció ante mí.

Era de aquellos móbiles de última generación que llevaban incluso internet. Lo aparté de inmediato y me dispuse a abrir el sobre. Dentro, había una cuartilla impresa por letra exquisita. Desplegué la misiva y me dispuse a leer.

_Bella, por favor acepta el móbil. Sé que no tienes línea telefónica y que apenas puedes permitirte comer…Eres lo suficiente orgullosa como para no haberme dicho nada y mandé a mi esposo que supiera de ti….para un abogado es fácil tener acceso a según que tipo de información. Sé que no quieres nada a cambio de nada y por eso, te ruego que me llames. _

_Edward necesita una persona fiel y digna, que entre en su casa sin hacer preguntas. ¿Te interesaría vivir algo mejor?_

_Hay una casa de acogida, para mujeres maltratadas….Bella, por favor. Llámame._

_Alice Cullen._

Hice un ovillo la carta y la lancé a la basura.

El teléfono, en un increíble tono ciruela comenzó a sonar y rápidamente prendí el botón color verde para contestar…no necesitaba que Jake se despertara y comenzara a hacer preguntas.

.¿Isabella? ¿IsabellaSwan?

Parpadeé un par de veces y carraspeé algo nerviosa. No conocía aquella voz, pero sin duda era la voz más hermosa que había oído en mi vida. Una voz de hombre; ronca y sensual.

-¿Quién es usted?.- pregunté yo, con la voz monocorde que me caracterizaba.

-Edward Cullen.

Me pasé una mano por la frente y caminé lo más lejos posible del dormitorio de Jake. Una vez en la cocina, cogí un lápiz ,apenas sin punta y un trozo de papel de periódico.

-Si, soy Isabella.

-La he llamado varias veces. Pensaba que mi hermana me había proporcionado el número equivocado de su línea.

-Hem…no…es que….

-La verdad, no me importa, no se preocupe. ¿Lo ha decidido ya? ¿Está dispuesta a hacerse cargo de la limpieza de mi casa?

Tragué fuertemente.

-Si.

-Estupendo.- el sujeto expiró, probablemente estuviese fumando mientras hablaba conmigo.- Las llaves se las dará mi hermana mañana. ¿Es mañana cuando va a su casa, no?

-Si, señor Cullen.

- Bien. ¿Tiene bolígrafo y papel, a mano?

-Si.

-El número 17 de Montgomery Avd. Cuando llegue la alarma se activará. La clave la encontrará escrita encima de la mesita del recibidor, tiene 45 segundos para apretar los números correspondientes, si no la policía estará en casa a los breves minutos.

-No se preocupe señor Cullen.- intenté parecer segura de mi misma.

- Usted misma, no se asuste. Está todo hecho un desastre. Lavadoras, limpieza a fondo, planchar…haga las horas que usted vea y los días que desee. Pero eso sí, debo de saber los días puntuales.

-Lunes, martes, jueves y sábado. ¿Está bien a si señor Cullen?

-¡Perfecto!.- parecía aliviado. Pero sin duda yo lo estaba mucho más.- Los honorarios. ¿Veinte dólares la hora, le parece bien?

Me quedé muda unos instantes. ¡veinte dólares la hora! ¿A ese hombre le regalaban el dinero?

Me mantuve todo lo firme que pude, aunque me temblaban las manos.

-Veinte dólares está más que bien, señor Cullen.

-Perfecto. ¿Cómo prefiere que le pague en talón o al contado?

-Mmmmm… como usted prefiera señor Cullen, como le sea más fácil.

-Mi vida es fácil, Isabella. Seguro que la suya no lo es tanto. Dígame, como quiere que le pague.

- Al contado.

- ¿Ha visto? Siendo sinceros, perdemos menos tiempo. Me iré comunicando con usted mediantes post- ing y llamadas a esta línea. Un placer Isabella.

- Igualmente, gracias señor Cullen.

La línea no emitió ningún sonido. Y supuse que el hombre había colgado.

¡Veinte dólares la hora!

Unos pasos detrás de mí me hicieron volverme toda de una vez. Jacob estaba allí, mirando el móbil que yacía entre mis manos y apretando la mandíbula como si fuera a explotar de un momento a otro.

-Dijiste que no había dinero maldita…¡Y tú tienes un puto móbil nuevo!.- Se abalanzó sobre mí y me tiró al suelo con fuerza, golpeándome la ceja con la esquina de la mesa de centro.- ¡dame ese puto juguete que te has comprado! ¡Lo venderé y sacaré algo de dinero para mí!.

Me lo arrebató de las manos y elevó su pierna , estrellándola contra mis costillas. Oí un grito desesperado y en mi inconsciéncia me dí cuenta que había sido yo, la que lo había emitido.

Encogida y con la sangre dificultándome la visión, oí como Jake abría la puerta con el móbil que me había regalado Alice Cullen.

Continuará…

….

Me diran que les pareció?

Gracias hermanas. Besos!


	4. Chapter 4

**Este fic es de contenido adulto.**

**Historia protagonizada por Edward Cullen e Isabella Swan.**

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. La trama es mía.**

**En La Boca Del León.**

**Capitulo 4**

**Lágrimas en el cielo. **

**Edward Pov.**

-Un café, gracias.

La camarera sonrió antes de ir en busca de mi comanda. Su respingón culito se movía con gracia y giré levemente el rostro hacia aquella minúscula falda que no dejaba nada a la imaginación.

Miré a ambos lados de aquella cafetería de mala muerte y maldije entre dientes. Era lo único bueno y cubierto que había podido encontrar en los alrededores. ¿Pero a quien se le ocurre acompañar a mi hermana de compras el dia que se habia declarado como " El segundo diluvio Universal"?

Nervioso, repiqueteé los dedos encima de la hosca y destartalada mesa de pvc, esperando que Alice hiciera acto de presencia en cualquier momento.

La camarera lo hizo antes que ella y solapadamente dejó una notita entre mis dedos antes de marcharse.

"_Jane: 555-43-56-56"_

Reí sin dejar de observar aquella burla y miré hacia la rubia con aquel culo redondito que asomaba la cabeza, por encima de la barra de la cafetería. De manera mecánica, negué con la cabeza y rompí serenamente el papelito en mil trocitos. Ví como su rostro cambiaba por varios matices de rojo y luego se marchó accidentadamente, perdiéndola de vista.

Alice llegó con el cabello mojado y el semblante serio. En sus manos se divisaban más de una docena de bolsas y me levanté rápidamente para ir en su ayuda, sonriéndome agradecida, casi en el acto.

-Gracias hermanito.- susurró , mirándose las manos llenas de roces por las asas de las bolsas.

-Creo que te has excedido, como siempre. Paul no necesita tantos juguetes para ser un niño feliz….

Ella negó y se sentó a mi lado, paseándose las palmas de las manos por las mejillas, totalmente mojadas.

-Paul es feliz, pero si lo hago para mí. ¿Cómo no voy a hacerlo por mi hijo pequeño? Jared tuvo lo mismo y no te quejaste, Edward.

-No es lo mismo, Jared es diferente. Su condición es totalmente contraria. Paul está demasiado consentido por Jasper…

Mi hermana suspiró y jugó con los puños de su camisa.

-No podemos juzgarlo por hacerlo, Edward. Le recuerda demasiado a Seth…

Miré a mi hermana con intensidad, ella agarró mi mano y la apretó un momento, como si pudiese leer mis pensamientos, apartándola rápidamente. Rebuscó en su bolso y sacó el celular, marcando rápidamente y dirigiéndolo a su oído. Esperó y colgó con una expresión cejijunta.

-¿Quién no quiere saber nada de ti, Alice Cullen?

Me miró hecha una fúria y su rostro se acercó al mío, como si compartiéramos un sucio secreto.

-Es Bella.

Fruncí el ceño, y apreté los labios.

-¿Quién es Bella?- pregunté.

-¡Edward!.- alzó las manos, muy cómica y me carcajeé, como solo podía conseguir ella, que lo hiciese.- Bella es Bella. Isabella Swan. La chica que me ayuda en casa.

-Hum.- dije completamente indiferente.- ¿Le has dado las llaves? Ayer hablé con ella y..

-Esta mañana no ha ido a trabajar. Estoy preocupada, Edward. Bella normalmente no falla en el trabajo, piensa que si no hace su trabajo diariamente, no cobra.

Comencé a beber aquel café repugnante y casi vomito cuando la primera gota tocó mis labios, mi paladar no estaba hecho para cafeterías de mala muerte. Miré a mi alrededor y volví a ver a la rubita del culo respingón, miraba a Alice, supongo que supondría, que ella, era mi pareja. Reí en silencio y mi hermana me asestó un codazo, haciendo que el café se estrellara contra mi camisa de 350 dólares.

-¡Alice, joder!.- mascullé, soltando lo que había quedado de la taza de café en la destartalada mesa.

-¡Te estoy hablando, jodido de mierda! ¡Seguro que andas pensando en tus….!.- cerró los ojos fuertemente y se pasó una mano por la frente con gesto preocupado.- No contesta, le ha debido pasar algo. Lo sé.

-¿A quién le ha debido pasar algo?

-¡A Bella!

-Llama a los hospitales…ve a su casa..quizás….

No me dio tiempo a decir nada mas, ella se elevó de la silla , haciéndome un gesto con la mano. Caminé con las bolsas hacia la barra y dejé un billete de un dólar. No esperé la vuelta y seguí la figura de mi hermana que volvió a emborronarse por culpa de la maldita lluvia.

Llovía a cantaros y corrimos hacia el parking donde había guardado el coche. Una vez allí, abrí el maletero y ella se metió dentro del auto, encendiendo un cigarrillo.

-No me gusta que se fume en el coche, Alice.- espeté, al apretar el cinturón de seguridad en el botón de sellado.

- Y a mí, no me gusta tener un hermano gigoló y lo tengo.- sentenció ella, tajante.

La miré iracundo y apreté el acelerador, haciendo que se empotrara con el respaldo del sillón con fuerza. Reí entre dientes y salí del parking, esperando órdenes.

-¿Y bien? ¿Dónde vive Isabella Swan?

.

.

.

.

.

Miré el reloj por enésima vez. No había dormido lo suficiente y probablemente hoy ya no lo haría. Estaba metido en un monumental atasco en la Avenida principal de Liberty, la lluvia no dejaba ver más allá de unos metros y Alice ya había dado órdenes para que Paul y Jared, se quedaran en el colegio por dos o tres horas más.

Hastiado dí un golpe al volante y siseé.

-Lo siento, Edward. No debí meterte en mis asuntos. – La vocecita me mi hermana me hizo sentir culpable. La verdad es que Alice era una buena samaritana y dudaba si aquella Isabella Swan, no le había cogido el número y se aprovechaba de ella, por ser tan bondadosa.

Agarré su cabecita y la atraje hasta mi pecho, abrazándola.

-No te preocupes, enana. Hoy por ti, mañana por mí.

-Creo que el marido de Bella, la maltrata. – aquella declaración, hizo que se paralizara mi corazón y busqué el rostro de mi hermana con ansias.

-¿Qué?.- pregunté, recordando lo que debía de olvidar.

-Le quita el poco dinero que ella gana, la maltrata; Edward…

-¿Le has prestado tu ayuda? Hay casas de acogida…ella debe saber…

Mi hermana negó con la cabeza y suspiró.

-Es terca como una mula, hace dos días me presenté en la puerta de su apartamento y no me abrió . Le dejé una nota y el celular nuevo para tenerla localizada…

-Yo pude hablar con ella…

-Pero ahora no responde.- susurró Alice.- Algo me dice que algo ha pasado….algo que no es bueno, Edward.

Alice se deslizó de mis brazos y los coches que rodaban delante de mí, comenzaron a caminar. Con la mente nublada por los recuerdos, me dispuse a correr…

.

.

.

.

.

-Para, este es el edificio de apartamentos.- Alice se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad, rápidamente y abrió la puerta del volvo como si le quemaran las manos. La ví correr hacia la portería y saltar con nerviosismo mientras esperaba. Una señora mayor y gorda, abrió la puerta en ese momento y con un gesto serio negó con la cabeza. Alice se llevó las manos a la boca y se encogió sobre ella misma. No pude mantenerme por más tiempo fuera de todo y salí en busca de mi hermana, para saber que había ocurrido con aquella mujer.

-¿Quién es usted?.- la mujer regordeta, me miró de arriba abajo y sostuve a mi hermana que lloriqueaba , contra mi pecho.

-Edward Cullen.- espeté serio.

-¿Usted también es amigo de Bella?.- preguntó aquella mujer que nos evaluaba incesantemente con la mirada.

-Ella trabaja para mi hermana.- expliqué, algo cabreado ya.

La mujer suspiró con sentimiento y nos cedió el paso. Subimos con ella , los estrechos escalones y dimos a parar con una puerta abierta, con la cerradura destrozada.

-Tuve que llamar a la policía. Bella nunca duerme con las persianas abiertas. – la mujer comenzó a gemir, mientras hablaba.- Ese maldito, ha estado a punto de perforarle un pulmón con las costillas…pero ahora se pasará un buen tiempo en la cárcel…a ver si así aprende.

-¿Bella…está?

La mujer, palmeó a Alice en el hombro y suspiró, sacando un pañuelito de su bata de casa, roída o descosida por los años; paseándolo por sus húmedos ojos , demasiados maquillados.

-Está en el hospital, tiene para una buena temporada; pero la asistenta social le ha prometido meterla en un programa especial y buscarle un hogar para que comience de nuevo….aunque ella es cabezona…no quiere tener una nueva identidad. No quiere perder lo único verdadero que le queda; Su nombre.

Miré a Alice y ella sonrió esperanzada.

-¿En que hospital está ingresada?.- preguntó mi hermana con la esperanza brillándole en sus hermosos ojos azules.

-En el Medical.- respondió la mujer, sin dejar de observarme.

Me giré para ofrecer mi mano cortésmente a la señora y le obsequié con la mejor de mis sonrisas.

-Señora, ha sido usted muy amable.- sonreí, mas ladeadamente y juro que pude oír como mojaba sus bragas de cuello alto.

.

.

.

.

Mucho antes de llegar a la puerta de urgencias del Medical, mi celular había pitado una mínima de diez veces. Cada vez que saltaba el buzón de voz , el puto móbil me recordaba que había recibido una llamada y Alice me miraba como si quisiera arrancarme los huevos.

¿Qué? ¡Era mi trabajo! No es como si dejando aquello me fuera a morir de hambre, ni muchísimo menos, pero lo prefería a ser la sombra de mi padre.

Farfullando entre dientes, apagué el móbil antes de dejar a mi desconsolada hermana en la puerta de urgencias y bajar al parking con el coche.

Una vez allí, encendí el celular y llamé a La Mansión.

-Edward.- dije, sin esperar a que la otra persona de la línea telefónica preguntara.

-¿Dónde te metes "León"?.- El jodido James, al teléfono…Victoria tedría una visita importante.

-James.

-Mi hermanita ha intentado localizarte con tiempo, pero ya que se echa el tiempo encima… te daré yo mismo la información.

-Escupe.-siseé.

-Te marchas. ¡Gastos pagados, "León"! Una semana entera a la isla de San Mauricio. Algún dia tienes que contarme ese secreto tuyo…

-Follar; James. Tan simple como eso.- inspiré hondo, saliendo del coche y caminando hacia planta.- ¿Quién es?

-La ultima vieja que te beneficiaste. Acaba de ingresar veinticinco mil dólares. Victoria ha salido a celebrarlo con una de sus "amigas". Tú, prepara tus cosas y ven a la Mansión, cuanto antes.

-Dame una hora.- supliqué, sin saber muy bien porqué.

-Imposible. Te quiero aquí en veinte minutos como mucho, me importa una jodida mierda si estás en la otra punta del estado…"León"; dime que estas en Manhattan.

Podría decirle que no, pero me fue imposible hacerlo.

-Estoy en el Medical. – objeté., paseando por los blancos pasillos del hospital, hasta llegar a el mostrador atestado, de urgencias. Vislumbré a Alice con el rostro compungido hablando con una enfermera y quise tirar el teléfono y mandar a James a la mierda; pero no lo hice. Adoraba follar y adoraba tener la polla metida entre aquellas tetas toda una jodida semana.

-Media hora, James. Voy a despedirá la persona que he venido a acompañar.

-¿Problemas "León"?.- su voz, pareció esta vez mas seria y preocupada.

-Problemas, pero no míos. Hasta ahora, James.

Colgué y me anuncié a Alice, con firme presión de mis dedos alrededor de su cintura.

-¿Qué te han dicho?.- pregunté.

-Está ingresada, consciente; pero sin seguro, Edward. No la pueden tener aquí por más tiempo….yo, voy a llamar a Jasper.

-¿De cuánto estamos hablando?.- pregunté, sin ninguna emoción en los ojos.

-No lo sé. Edward…

Saqué mi tarjeta y la dispuse en su mano.

-Todo lo que haga falta, Alice y ni una palabra a nadie…a nadie…

Me giré en redondo y desanduve de nuevo mis pasos, en dirección al parking.

Continuará…

**Chicas…ya sé que muchas andaís medio desesperadas porque nuestra pareja se conozca, pero esto todavía no pasará. Tenemos que saber de sus vidas y de sus personalidades primero.**

**Después todo vendrá rodado o no tanto.**

**Recuerdo que tengo pagina en facebook, Sistercullen por siempre. **

**Merezco algún coment?**

**Besos y gracias lindas!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. La trama es mía.**

**Historia de contenido adulto, protagonizada por Edward Cullen e Isabella Swan.**

**Contenido sexual y palabras mal sonantes.**

**En la boca del León.**

**-Está ingresada, consciente; pero sin seguro, Edward. No la pueden tener aquí por más tiempo….yo, voy a llamar a Jasper.**

**-¿De cuánto estamos hablando?.- pregunté, sin ninguna emoción en los ojos.**

**-No lo sé. Edward…**

**Saqué mi tarjeta y la dispuse en su mano.**

**-Todo lo que haga falta, Alice y ni una palabra a nadie…a nadie…**

**Me giré en redondo y desanduve de nuevo mis pasos, en dirección al parking.**

…**.**

**Capitulo 5**

**Elizabeth.**

-¿Vienes?.- la voz terriblemente sensual, me hizo girar el rostro y observar lentamente a la mujer madura que se hallaba ante mí. Era lo suficientemente bella como para empalmarme y por supuesto, también tenía le suficiente dinero como para poder comprarme durante toda aquella semana.

-No.- la miré, sin ninguna emoción en los ojos. Elevé el móbil que aún lo asía entre mis manos y sonreí débilmente.- Espero una llamada.

Ella sonrió y deslizó su mano entre el elástico de mis bóxers y mi trasero. Acarició todo lo que pudo abarcar con su mano y llegó hasta mi pene, ahora flácido e inerte.

-No importa….prefiero que te quedes aquí, de momento. No me gusta que se coman con los ojos lo que he pagado.- La mujer caminó hacia el umbral de la puerta y desapareció con un ligero portazo.

Dos días en la Isla y no había tenido un rato de tranquilidad.

La tarjeta médica, había dado problemas y los de la aseguradora intentaban romperse la cabeza para añadir a aquella desconocida; Isabella Swan, como beneficiaria de la misma, pero no era fácil y me tenían pegado al teléfono como una lapa.

Hacía calor dentro de aquella pequeña habitación y la situación agobiante tampoco ayudaba mucho. La señora que había contratado mis servicios y me tenia ordeñado a todas horas del dia … estaba casi exhausto.

Por otro lado, toda aquella situación que mantenía a mi hermana pegada a una cama de hospital, me traía dolorosos recuerdos que intentaba olvidar, pero que era imposible; dado el caso.

Elizabeth….toqué la placa de mi pecho y suspiré fuertemente.

Mi mente viajo pocos años antes de toda aquella mierda y volé….

**Cuatro años antes….**

-Ha sido asqueroso, Edward. Bueno….yo diría repugnante. Si al menos mi hermana no hubiera formado parte de aquel sándwich, pues creo que me hubiera auto invitado al evento, pero ver a Victoria allí… empalada por aquel artilugio de plástico…me mató, te juro que me mató…

-No quiero detalles.- reí de manera breve.- Pero me parece mentira que no te hayas dado cuenta antes. Victoria nunca se ha interesado por los hombres, James. Yo me imaginaba que…

James se elevó ligeramente de la silla donde se hallaba sentado y me apuntó con el dedo.

-Edward Cullen, no me digas que tú ya sabias esto y no has informado a tu mejor amigo.- Afirmó engrosado de ira.

-No. Pero no me ha pillado de sorpresa esa información.- Contesté, bebiendo las últimas gotas de un café, sabrosísimo.- Debes aceptar como es tu hermana. No te queda otra.

-A la mierda con mi sueño de montar un prostíbulo.- masculló, James entre dientes.

-¿Por qué?.- reí, entre cortadamente, por las ideas de mi amigo.

-Victoria tiene más huevos que yo, para todas estas cosas. Yo, en el fondo soy un blando. Ella podría…

-Estas en el último año de Empresariales y sueñas con montar una casa de citas… no puedo creer que sea cierto.- le reclamé. James y Victoria eran dos de los mejores estudiantes y por aquel entonces, me apenaba pensar que iba a invertir toda aquella formación universitaria colaborando con diferentes mafias.

-¿Es una empresa al fin y al cabo, no Edward? Pues cállate la boca. Cuando esté millonario, ya te tragaras todos esos reproches que me lanzas como cuchillos…..

-Vale, vale…no te encabrones, James.- tambolireé los dedos sobre la mesa y volví a preguntarme si debía decirle a James lo que me venía ocurriendo dede un escaso tiempo a esta parte.- James.- Mi amigo me miró con aquellos ojos azules, chispeantes y parpadeó un par de veces antes de sonreírme.- A ver qué te parece esto.

Abrí la cremallera del portátil y saqué las diversas misivas que había encontrado en mi casillero. Se las entregué sin mirarlo y él, frunció el ceño cerrando la mano para agarrarlas.

-¿Qué es….?.- preguntó sin mirarme.

-Leélas.

Pude ver las distintas expresiones del rostro de James y sonreí con ironía. Aquello era de auténticos locos, pero era tan cierto como que yo estaba sentado con él, en la cafetería de la universidad.

-Esto no puede ser cierto.

-Es lo que yo pienso. Todavía no lo he dicho nada a mis padres...puede que algún gracioso quiera joderme la vida, hasta ese punto…pero de momento, no hago otra cosa que recibir "cartitas".

-"No eres un Cullen". " Eres un Masen" ….¿Pero que coño de broma es esta?.- Gritó James, ganándonos algunas miradas acusadoras. Mi amigo bajó el tono de su voz y susurró.- Esto no puede ser cierto, Edward. Y si aún lo fuera. ¿Quién coño son los Masen?

Negué con la cabeza.

-No tengo ni idea…y la verdad ni me interesa. Aunque fuera adoptado, mis padres siempre serían Esme y Carlisle.- Respiré hondo y miré a mi amigo con insistencia.- Quiero que me ayudes, James. Necesito saber quien me envía este tipo de información y que sabe de esto….¿lo harás?

James asintió, terriblemente serio y dejé de mirarlo en el momento en que Elizabeth hizo su aparición en la cafetería de la universidad.

Ella era mi novia…mi perfecta novia, tan preciosa como un dia de primavera.

Su cabello cobrizo, se movía mientras caminaba y sus labios al verme formaron una sonrisa perfecta. Sonreí y me olvidé de James inmediatamente.

Mi amigo se giró y rió brevemente.

-Esa novia tuya, te nubla el sentido.- objetó mirándome.- Has caído en sus garras demasiado pronto….

-La amo.- susurré antes de que ella llegara a la mesa, con la mano derecha ocupada con enormes carpetas y dossiers.

-Hola Edward.- dijo, sonriendo y llevando sus labios a los míos. Su simple roce me hizo suspirar y la agarré de la cintura para sentarla sobre mis piernas.- Hola James.- saludó ella, toda cortesía.

-Hola .- saludó mi amigo con la mano.- Un dia me tienes que explicar que coño le has hecho a mi amigo, para no caer en el mismo juego con ninguna tía.

-Eres delicioso, James.- masculló mi novia entre dientes.

-No te ofendas niña. Pero veo a mi amigo y me dan escalofríos. No es nada personal.

-Que tranquilidad….- se burló ella. Yo le dí un pequeño apretón en la pierna y ella me miró besando de nuevo mis labios.

James se levantó y miró hacia las cartas que se habían quedado encima de la mesa. Negué tranquilamente y él suspiró poniendo los ojos en blanco. Por supuesto Elizabeth sabía antes que nadie, de aquellas cartas anónimas.

-Me marcho. Tres son multitud…por lo menos para vosotros. –Elevó su mano y se despidió caminando hacia la salida.

Centrado por completo en Elizabeth, agarré su cintura y la gire levemente para alcanzar con mis labios su cuello.

-Ese amigo tuyo es insoportable….aunque no puedo negar que es de lo mejorcito de tu aula.- increpó algo molesta.- Y por lo que veo le has dicho sobre las cartas.

Ella se levantó de mi regazo huyendo y se sentó donde minutos antes había estado James.

-Me va ayudar, nena.- dije intentando ser lo más cariñoso posible. No me gustaba que hablara mal de James. Él me había acompañado en la vida, desde que era un renacuajo.

-¿Qué te va a ayudar? ¿A qué, Edward? ¿Va a hacer guardia como un centinela al lado de tu casillero? ¡Buh! No lo creo… sea quien sea, debe ser alguien muy importante del centro. Yo me he pasado horas vigilando los casilleros y tan solo lo has abierto tú.

-La última carta fué hace dos días, Elizabeth….sea quien sea, lo hace cuando hemos abandonado la universidad…quizás algún académico..

Mi novia sonrió complacida y sus manos viajaron hasta mi rostro para acariciarlo.

-Llevas razón mi amor…pronto lo sabremos….

-Si, ¿Pero y si es cierto? ¿Y si no soy un Cullen, como toda la vida he creído? ¿Y si mis padres me han engañado y no soy su hijo?

-Edward, ellos siempre serán tus padres….ser padre no significa llevar a tu hijo en el vientre, ser padre es compartir, ver crecer, cuidar …velar por ellos para que nunca les ocurra nada malo….- el rostro de Elizabeth pareció convertirse en una máscara de amargura y arrastré la silla donde me hallaba sentado hasta ella, para consolarla.

-¿Cuándo me vas a decir lo que te ocurre, nena? Sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

Ella ni si quiera me miró, tan solo negó con el rostro y cambió su expresión como si fuese un mimo de la calle.

…..

Actualidad…

El celular comenzó a sonar en mi mano e inmediatamente supe que era Alice la que volvía a llamar.

-¿Si? ¿Alice?

-Hola hermano. – contestó ella. Sonaba más animada que en la comunicaciones anteriores y casi sonreí.- Creo que ya está todo solucionado. No han puesto más impedimentos con el ingreso de Bella.

-Me alegro, Alice. ¿Cómo sigue ella?

-Está consciente y agradecida, pero…

-¿Pero?

-Tiene cemento armado en la cabeza, Edward. No quiere esconderse, no quiere ni oír hablar de una nueva identidad y mucho menos de una casa de acogida para mujeres maltratadas. Quiere seguir viviendo en su apartamento, cuando esté recuperada y por supuesto seguir ganándose la vida como hasta ahora….es un hueso duro de roer.

-¡Pero esa mujer está loca!.- grité, pasando mi mano libre por el cabello.- Ese tipo puede volver a buscarla cuando salga de la cárcel, Alice. ¿Le has hecho entender eso?

-Créeme Edward, tanto Jasper como yo, hemos hecho todo lo posible para que abrigara ese tipo de posibilidades que te he mencionado antes. Pero es firme es sus ideas.

Comencé a caminar como un león enjaulado y maldije a la perturbada a la que estaba cediendo mi seguro médico.

-Esa mujer ha perdido la razón….- carraspeé.-¿Supongo que no le habrás dicho de donde sale el dinero?

-No, Edward. Ella cree que todos los gastos están a cargo de una de las casas de acogida que han venido a socorrerla. Por cierto. También estuvieron aquí los de " Avalon". ¿Los llamaste tú, personalmente?

-Si, por supuesto. – mascullé, terriblemente enfadado con aquella mujer sin rostro.- Es la mejor. Y sabes el porqué. No puedo creer que no acepte ayuda de ningún tipo….desde luego quiere morir a manos de ese tipo. ¿Tiene síndrome de Estocolmo?

-No, no lo creo. Es hermética y apenas cuenta nada, pero no padece ese tipo de síntoma. Creo que lo odia, Edward. Pero hay algo sin sentido que lo une a él y no estoy hablando de su matrimonio.

Chasqueé la lengua y oí la puerta del dormitorio abrirse de nuevo. Mi mirada se perdió en la mujer rubia que avanzaba con una sonrisa sensual hacia mí y me olvidé de Alice por unos momentos.

-¿Edward?.- oí la voz de mi hermana al otro lado de la línea.

-Tengo que dejarte, Alice. Si hay algún tipo de problema, me llamas de nuevo. Si no, nos veremos a la vuelta.

-Gracias Edward.

-No digas tonterías, pequeña.

-Te quiero, hermano.

Me quedé un momento pegado al teléfono. Alice no era mi hermana….no mi verdadera hermana, al menos….

….la real, estaba varios metros bajo tierra; por culpa de alguien muy similar a el esposo de aquel ingrata que no quería ayuda.

Continuará….

Chicas…un fic lento, pero al menos sabremos bien todo. ¿No os parece?

Muchos interrogantes, que poco a poco se irán abriendo. A las que andaís como locas por que se conozcan esta pareja, os digo que de aquí a un par de capis, máximo tres tendrán su primer encuentro….cuando esto ocurra sabréis muchas más cosas de ambos….oK?

Ahora un favorcito….¿Reviews?

Gracias mis soles lindos. Mil gracias!


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. La trama es de mi autoría.**

** En La Boca del León.**

**Capitulo 6**

"**Espejismos"**

Quiero marcharme, desubicar este cuarto blanco e infectado de gentes que no conozco…que quieren salvarme. ¿Salvarme de qué, de quién?

¡Oh, si! Jacob….

Alzo la mano y toco las todavía recientes heridas de mi rostro. Si, respiro mi caja torácica duele, a Jacob se le fue la mano esta vez…pero no habría otra. No lo consentiría. Jamás.

Miro a la mujer que habla con los médicos , sonrío bajando el rostro y vuelvo a mirar mis manos algo estropeadas por tanto trabajo. Están lo suficiente alejados para no poder escucharlos y me siento violenta, cabreada…

…tengo pleno derecho a saber, no quiero que me protejan como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana, llevo viviendo en estas circunstancias por mucho tiempo y es aquí donde decidí que iba a parar, pero no a riegos de ser una sin nombre…aquello era lo único que me quedaba.

Siento que vuelvo a llorar y me río de mi misma y de mi desgracia tan prolongada en el tiempo, desesperada por ir del brazo de un amor que solamente fue perfecto en mis sueños.

Siento un pinchazo en la cara interna de mi costado derecho. Jake me ha reventado el bazo, pero gracias al cirujano y al dinero de Alice Cullen puedo vivir sin él, aunque parezca mentira.

Ahora o dentro de unos minutos me tocará discutir de nuevo con ella. Se opone terminantemente a que vuelva a mi departamento lúgubre, sin calefacción y sin agua caliente. Me ha rogado que ingrese en un lugar llamado "Avalon"; una casa de acogida para personas que no tienen recursos y han recibido malos tratos.

Me niego. No quiero abandonar lo que tanto me costó conseguir.

Aquel departamento, aunque pequeño y sin garantías, lo había pagado yo, mis manos resecas y arrugadas eran buena prueba de ello. Mientras que Jake gozaba de una gran vida llena de cervezas, amigotes y descanso fuera de horas.

Un aroma dulzón llenó mis sentidos y supe pese a que miraba mis manos agrietadas por el agua fría y el trabajo, que Alice Cullen estaba parada a mi lado. Mirándome.

-Bella.- su voz fue un siseo. Una advertencia.

La puerta de la habitación, se cerró desapareciendo el doctor que había hablado con mi " carcelera".

-Alice.- susurré cansada.

Alcé la mirada para observarla y ella bufó, dando pequeños paseos alrededor de la cama donde yo reposaba, semierguida.

-Nos negamos categóricamente. No queremos que vuelvas a tu departamento, Bella.- Se detuvo un momento y me observó. Tragué fuerte, era una mirada intensa. Llena de dolor y estuve a punto de desplomarme, pero no lo hice….no, no lo hice.

Todo esto es un espejismo. Alice existe ahora, pero dentro de poco morirá, ni si quiera recordará que un dia hubo una asistenta que se llamaba Isabella Swan , una pequeña y débil obrera dentro de la colmena de la Reina. Ella tenía su dulce casa de "Tarta de Fresa", con aroma incluido y yo…yo estoy condenada a los fosos y a las alcantarillas.

Suspiro y despejo mis piernas de aquellas sábanas blancas con el emblema rallado del hospital, Alice hace el intento de ayudarme, pero me niego moviendo la cabeza y alzando un brazo. Quiero hacerlo yo, este es mi primer paso hacia una vida sin miedo.

Un leve pinchazo me deja sin respiración unos instantes, pero no me rindo y toco el suelo con mis pies. Está frio, pero yo me siento ardiendo….ardo en deseos de correr y desaparecer de toda aquella gente que se apiada de una pobre mujer maltratada.

Me mantengo sobre mis dos piernas y camino muy despacio hacia la ventana que me ha tenido cuerda durante tres semanas. Observo el parquing del hospital atestado de coches y me dirijo a Alice sin mirarla si quiera.

-Quiero el alta voluntaria.

Cuatro palabras que me hacen ser libre nuevamente.

Espero una reacción por parte de ella, pero no escucho su voz. Tan solo unos leves pitidos a mi espalda.

-¿Edward? Si, ¡Pide el alta voluntaria!.- su voz me hace estremecerme.

Ese hermano invisible con el que habla. La dulce y sensual voz que escuché antes de la paliza. Cierro los ojos y me obligo a recordarla, pero es imposible. No recuerdo su deje, su dicción perfecta; como la de un locutor de radio.

-Bella.- La voz demandante de Alice hace que me gire a duras penas y veo que tiene su Blackberry ultimo modelo agarrada de su mano, ofreciéndomela claramente. Miro el aparato de telefonía móbil y pregunto con la mirada a la pequeña, pero hermosa mujer.- Edward quiere hablar contigo.

"Edward quiere follar contigo"

Un estremecimiento me aísla de ella y de aquella habitación, sumergiéndome en un mundo irreal donde estábamos aquel pequeño artilugio de la ciencia moderna y yo.

Pego el celular a mi oído. Está frio.

-¿Isabella?.- es él, es su voz. De repente el móbil no es tan frio, se calienta gradualmente.

-Si.- respondo.

-Te ordeno que no salgas del hospital hasta que los médicos te aconsejen hacerlo.- su voz autoritaria no deja mención a réplica.- Si no tienes dos dedos de frente, tendremos que tenerlos por tí los demás.

Asimilo la dureza de sus palabras, pero no intento revocarle…no por ahora.

-Iras a "Avalon" y allí te ofrecerán con el tiempo un lugar seguro, con una nueva documentación, una nueva identidad.

-No.- negué categórica, despedazando las órdenes de la voz sugestiva llamada Edward.- No pienso esconderme y vivir con miedo.

Un silencio sepulcral se adueñó de la conversación durante unos instantes, pero su voz maldiciendo y siseando me hizo casi sonreír.

-Está bien.- suspiró fuertemente.- ¿Eres una de esas valientes que descansa en los cementerios, Isabella Swan?

-Todos iremos a parar allí algún dia.- dije sin emoción.

- Cínica.- escupió, haciendo que mi rostro se contrajera.- Orgullosa y maldita ingrata desconsiderada. Si te tuviese frente a mi te daría un buen par de azotes.

Se produjo de nuevo un silencio turbio y poco después un carraspeo incomodo por parte de mi receptor.

-Agradezco su preocupación señor Cullen, pero quiero volver a mi ambiente, es allí donde me recuperaré mas rápidamente.- dije, aún herida por sus insultos.

- ¿Y si vuelve? ¿Y si esta vez no te deja con vida?.- preguntó la voz al otro lado de la línea.

-Eso no va a ocurrir.- dije mecánica, sin vida.- Antes que ocurra eso, lo mato yo a él.

Me quedé estática durante unos instantes y miré a Alice, quien parecía al borde de la apoplejía. No se escuchaba nada al otro lado y tiré el móbil hacia ella, ofreciéndoselo con algo de brusquedad. Ella lo agarró confundida y se lo fijó de nuevo a el oído.

-¿Edward?.- Caminó hacia la salida y abrió la puerta del cuarto, cerrándola casi inmediatamente.

Yo en cambio, caminé de nuevo lentamente hacia la ventana y seguí mirando el exterior, como un pajarito enjaulado.

**Edward Pov.**

-Lo siento.- besé aquellos labios gruesos y sensuales.- Problemas familiares.- agarré la camisa y la corbata negra satinada vistiéndome por el camino hacia el parquig donde guardaba el volvo.

Aquella niña consentida de barrio marginal me estaba sacando de mis casillas….¿Que es lo que tenia dentro de su cabeza? ¿Serrín o papel de fumar?

He intentado demorar la visita al hospital, no quiero conocerla, no quiero saber como es su rostro…no quiero saber como la ha dejado ese mal nacido….no quiero ver lo realmente vulnerable que es…pero es imposible, debo de poner freno a todo esto…Alice no lo consigue aunque ha puesto todo su empeño, está demasiado vinculada a ella. Yo en cambio, no soy nadie, solo un montón de ceros que han logrado que sobreviva.

Apretó la llave de la alarma del volvo y éste suena con su timbrada especial. Abro la puerta y me pongo en cinturón antes de arrancar y volar como un loco hacia el Medical, tengo que intentar convencer a Isabella Swan.

Continuará…

Adelanto del próximo capitulo.

-Quiero hacer lo que hacia antes de que….antes de lo de Jake.- susurré detrás de la puerta. Acariciando la madera a cada golpe de su voz.

-¡Jake! Ese malnacido por poco te mata y tú sigues llamándolo por su nombre de pila. ¡Esto es de locos! Alice….¡Esta chica esta para que la encierren en un pabellón psiquiátrico!

-Calma. Edward.- la voz de Alice sonaba angustiada.- Bella, puedes vivir con nosotros…Jasper no tendrá reparos y los niños….si lo deseas puedes cuidar de ellos mientras yo trabajo….

-Eso no es posible.- La voz de Edward dura me hizo recargarme sobre la puerta.

Oí pasos, silencio y después su voz segura y disciplinada.

-Vendrás a mi casa. Vivirás allí y no acepto negativas.


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad. Los lugares y situaciones donde los hago sufrir son causados por mi cabecita algo desquiciada.**

**Capítulo beteado por Jocelynne Ulloa, Beta de FFAD.**

https : / www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction

**En La Boca Del León.**

**Capitulo 7**

**Perros guardianes y perros abandonados.**

Conduzco con bastante temeridad, todo el que osa acompañarme lo sabe, pero aquella tarde el jodido destino o Dios sabe quién, me tenia enfrascado en un tremendo atasco en la autopista.

El día había comenzado alegre aquella mañana, el sol había donado sus primeros rayos como señal de esperanza, pero ahora en el horizonte se vislumbran nubarrones color ceniza cargados y pesados como balas.

Suspiro, llevo más de una hora metido en el coche y tengo ganas de fumar. Me recreo en los mensajes nada subliminales que vienen impresos en los paquetes de tabaco.

Un cadáver con los ojos tapados, un feto que según como lo mires parece una siniestra calavera o el cuello de un hombre con un enorme bulto sanguinoliento. Me pregunto de quién ha sido la genial idea de machacar al fumador. También habría que hacerlo con la persona que toma bebidas alcohólicas, pero todavía no he llegado a ver ninguno de estos mensajes en las botellas de licor…

El celular suena, conecto el manos libre y miro quien llama: Victoria.

—Edward.

Sonrío y recuerdo a al Victoria de la Universidad, pero esa imagen se nubla y poco a poco se va formando otra mucho más dolorosa para mí: Elizabeth.

—Victoria.

Oigo la risa de mi jefa, pero el rostro de Elizabeth está frente a mí como una nebulosa, sonriéndome triste, con la cara llena de hematomas y parpadeando rápidamente. Veo como se forman lágrimas en sus ojos y me despedazo de dolor. Me llevo las manos al cabello, lo revuelvo y espero que la voz al otro lado de la línea emita alguna palabra; la que sea. Me llevo la mano a la placa de oro que me recuerda a ella, que es ella. Todo lo que me queda, lo único verdadero en mi vida.

—Acaba de llamarme tu clienta, Edward. No está nada contenta con la manera en la que la has abandonado—. Victoria hace una pausa y yo agarro un cigarro y lo enciendo con mi zippo de plata. Me importa una mierda los sentimientos de la vieja que he dejado en el hotel. Debería estar contenta, saciada, bien follada y casi elevada a los altares. — ¿Qué ocurre?—pregunta Victoria.

—Me ha llamado Alice—, hice una pausa, aspirando fuertemente la nicótica. —Problemas familiares. Nada que te incumba Victoria. La señora está servida, yo diría que bien servida. No soy su esclavo y puedo largarme en cualquier momento, forma parte de los contratos que asumo con cada clienta—. Piso el acelerador y avanzo varios metros. A lo lejos puedo ver una ambulancia y un coche patrulla.

—Edward la señora D. es muy influyente y puede hablar muy bien en sus entornos más íntimos de nosotros, desde que obtiene tus servicios nuestros ingresos han subido y eso sin mencionar la cantidad de señoras aburridas que "ruegan" por nuestros servicios. Deberías tener algún detalle en consideración con ella—. Victoria ha vomitado las palabras como si le costara enunciarlas, la conozco demasiado bien.

Río de manera sorda un momento e instantes después me carcajeo sonoramente durante algo más de un minuto.

—Yo soy el que controla "esto", querida. No te atrevas a decirme lo que tengo o lo que no tengo que hacer o me pasaré por el forro de los cojones que seas mi amiga. ¿Entendido?

—¿Y qué vas a hacer con ella, entonces? Edward llevas siendo su gigoló exclusivo desde hace más de tres semanas.

El tráfico avanza lentamente, pero al fin me muevo. Respiro profundamente e intento acabar con aquella conversación inútil.

—La próxima vez será la última. No debe haber ningún problema, ella es una señora mayor y yo un hombre que no entiende la palabra exclusividad. No puedo dedicarme solo a ella aunque ingrese en cuenta cifras repugnantemente osadas de dinero.

—Contacta con ella, Edward. Por favor—. La voz de Victoria ahora es una mera súplica.

En ese instante mí mirada vuela hacia el auto despedazado a un lado de la carretera….mi corazón se acelera abruptamente y noto como mi estómago se convulsiona. Necesito vomitar. A un lado hay una figura enrollada con una sábana, en el asfalto, un cadáver…todo aquello me es tan dolorosamente familiar que, sin darme cuenta si quiera, he estacionado a un lado del accidente, perdido en la escena dantesca que allí hay plasmada. Como en una ensoñación, puedo ver de nuevo el rostro de Elizabeth y aquel bastardo, ambos sin un hálito de vida en su cuerpo.

Las bocinas de los coches que hacen cola detrás de mí me despiertan justo antes de derrumbarme de aquella pesadilla del recuerdo.

Despierto de aquella macabra escena y vuelo hacia el Medical, quizás Isabella Swan sea mi única posibilidad de redimirme.

**Bella Pov.**

El médico ha llegado hace cinco minutos, me han sobrado cuatro para decirle que quiero marcharme. Me ha mirado extraño y luego ha buscado los ojos de la persona que me acompaña en todo momento. Alice Cullen tiene un gran complejo de perro guardián y eso me hace cabrearme conmigo misma. ¿Doy la impresión de no saber cuidarme sola?

No tengo nada que recoger, porque nada he traído. Las pertenencias son tan escasas, que se limitan a la misma ropa con la que me encontraron cuando Jake casi me mata.

Mi perro guardián, tiene facultades para la precognición pues me ha facilitado algunas prendas de mi talla y unas zapatillitas. Cuando las calzo siento que voy descalza, son tan suaves y cómodas en mi pies que me rio mentalmente al pensar lo que pueden haber costado.

He pasado por alto darme una ducha, deseo marcharme lo antes posible de allí. Tengo miedo de que el hermano invisible de Alice Cullen, al que no he visto nunca se presente en aquella habitación y me impida marcharme o algo peor, arrastrarme y llevarme a esa casa de mujeres que tienen miedo a respirar. Yo no me siento así, yo puedo con esto, puedo con Jake, ahora sé que puedo…nunca volveré a visitar este hospital ni ningún otro.

No he hablado con Alice ni una sola palabra desde que salió de la habitación con su celular enganchado a la oreja, pero a veces sobran las palabras y yo no soy muy dada a ellas.

Las zapatillas son tan suaves que me cuesta arrastrar mis pies con ellas y éstas me llevan hacia el pequeño lavabo que hay dentro de aquella repugnante habitación blanca. Cierro la puerta, corriendo el pestillo y me miro en el espejo. Todavía hay sendas marcas en mi rostro del delito de Jacob y las aletas de mi nariz se ensanchan. _Lo voy a matar_, me recuerdo mentalmente.

El lavabo es tan asquerosamente blanco como todo. Odio el blanco, prefiero el negro o el rojo.

Abro el pequeño armario que hay justo debajo del lavamanos y encuentro un cepillo de madera y algunas gomas del cabello. Seguro que aquello también es cosa de Alice y estoy tentada a salir de allí con los cabellos como una loca desesperada, pero mi mente me dice que no, que debo de ser complaciente. Sin duda ella me ha ayudado a salir de esta…

Seguro que se arrepiente de haberme ayudado, cuando llegue a sus oídos que me he cargado al perro de mi marido. Sonrío al espejo ante esta perspectiva.

Desenredo mi cabello vulgar y algo sucio. Lo recojo en una coleta tirante que me desarruga el rostro, me veo algo mejor, ya que bonita no es una palabra que se pueda ajustar a mi persona.

Un día lo fui, cuando era feliz y tenía ilusiones en la vida. Algo tan remoto como el recuerdo de mis padres.

Una voz irrumpe en mis oídos de manera capciosa. Un hombre ha entrado a la asquerosa habitación y está conversando con mi perro guardián. La reconozco y siento que el miedo se apodera de mi cuerpo junto con otra sensación extraña. Avanzo unos pasos silenciosos hacia la puerta y pego la oreja a ella. Quiero escuchar lo que aquellas dos personas extrañas están hablando, pero no escucho nada. Me separo de la puerta y noto que estoy temblando, mis manos parecen haber contraído la enfermedad del Parkinson y busco alguna ventana o algún hoyo por donde pueda escapar, me siento Alicia en el país de las maravillas cayendo en un túnel oscuro.

Tocan a la puerta del lavabo.

—Bella. Ha llegado Edward—. La voz de Alice es tensa, tiene tintes de rozar alguna emoción que se me escapa.

No contesto, no me salen las palabras. Estoy aterrorizada. _Maldita imbécil ¿Cómo piensas hacer frente a Jacob si la presencia de un extraño te acobarda hasta dejarte muda?_

Carraspeo e intento hablar, pero mis cuerdas vocales no responden.

Estoy pegada a la puerta y las vibraciones de otros golpes mucho más fuertes e iracundos me hacen pegar un salto y retroceder hasta la pared. Ese es Edward Cullen.

— ¡Abre la puerta! Sal de ahí, ahora mismo loca suicida…

Mis dientes rechinan y quiero abrir la puerta. Saltar sobre él arrancarle la lengua con mis propios dientes._ ¿Desde cuando tienes tendencias asesinas Isabella Swan?_ Me pregunto.

—Voy a tirar la puerta abajo como no salgas ahora mismo—. Su voz parece algo más calmada ahora y me deshincho—. Queremos ayudarte, maldita sea—. Sisea la voz varonil. En ese momento me envuelve la misma sensación que al escucharlo por el celular. Su voz es perfecta, dolorosamente perfecta y trato de imaginarlo. Todo él debe de serlo.

—Quiero volver a mi apartamento—. La voz sale de mi garganta segura y me felicito por ello, miro mis manos y todavía tiemblan.

—Imposible—. Ruge el hombre. Hay tintes siniestros en aquella sentencia, me tratan como una chiquilla desvalida.

—No soy vuestro problema, ya habéis hecho bastante por mí, no quiero sentirme en deuda con nadie—. Mi voz surge también como un rugido de advertencia. Creo que estoy enloqueciendo, pues me excita hacer enfadar al hombre que hay al otro lado de la puerta.

—Voy a tirar la puerta ahora mismo, Alice. Juro que lo voy a hacer. ¡Sal de una maldita vez loca estúpida!—. Me insulta de nuevo. Yo sonrío. _Él tiene razón estás loca, te pone cachonda que te grite. _ La imagen mental de esas manos invisibles maltratándome hace que moje las tiernas braguitas blancas que me ha cedido el perro guardián. _Has perdido totalmente el juicio._ Me digo mentalmente.

—Quiero hacer lo que hacía antes de que… antes de lo de Jake—. Susurro detrás de la puerta. Acariciando la madera a cada golpe de su voz.

— ¡Jake! Ese malnacido por poco te mata y tú sigues llamándolo por su nombre de pila. ¡Esto es de locos! Alice… ¡Esta chica esta para que la encierren en un pabellón psiquiátrico!

—Calma Edward—, la voz de Alice suena angustiada. —Bella, puedes vivir con nosotros… Jasper no tendrá reparos y los niño, si lo deseas puedes cuidar de ellos mientras yo trabajo.

—Eso no es posible—. La voz de Edward dura me hace recargarme sobre la puerta.

Oí pasos, silencio y después su voz segura y disciplinada.

—Vendrás a mi casa. Vivirás allí y no acepto negativas.

Dejé escapar el aire por mi boca, lo siento atravesando mis dientes, mis labios. Ese hombre es peligroso para mí, lo siento… Siento que voy a tirarme a un precipicio y no voy a salir con vida.

Planeo una situación en mi cerebro enfermo y sonrío demente.

— ¿Prometes no llevarme a ninguna casa de acogida?—. Pregunto recargada en la puerta, con los ojos cerrados e imaginando su rostro desencajado a punto de llegar a la violencia.

—Te estoy diciendo que vienes conmigo. A mi casa—. Habla esta vez más serenamente de nuevo.

—No soy un perro abandonado, quiero ser útil… tú necesitabas ayuda….

Hay un silencio sepulcral al otro lado, están esperando que termine con aquel testimonio suicida.

—Quiere trabajar para ti, Edward—. La voz de la perra, está ahí como música de ángeles.

—Está bien. ¿Eso es lo que quieres? Trabaja para mí, ese será tu pago.

Oigo como susurran entre ellos y la puerta se abre o se cierra fuertemente. Suspiro fascinada por todas aquellas sensaciones enfermas y retiro el pestillo, abro la puerta. El rostro de Alice está lívido y corre hacia mí abarcando con sus cortos brazos mi escuálida figura.

—Gracias, Bella.

**Adelanto del próximo capitulo.**

— _¿Quién coño eres tú?—. La presencia y la voz de aquel hombre me da asco. No me gusta su mirada, no me gustan sus labios y me pregunto qué tiene que ver con el hombre que me ha cobijado en su hogar._

—_Soy la asistenta—. Digo apenas sin mirarlo._

_Él me evalúa con la mirada de arriba abajo. Me abrazo a mi misma, no me gusta que me miren así, lo hace como si estuviera tratando de ver un material de compra._

_Sonríe y enseña unos colmillos de depredador que hace que se me ericen los cabellos de la nuca._

— _¿Está Edward?—. Pregunta esta vez más amable._

—_El señor está durmiendo—. Respondo._

_El hombre rubio se ríe echando su cabeza hacia atrás y traspasa el umbral de la puerta, echándome hacia un lado, tocándome con sus asquerosas manos blancas._

_Me giro y veo hacia donde camina. Va hacia las escaleras._

—_No te molestes—. Dice sin mirarme—. Sé donde descansa "El León"._

**Gracias a mi hermosa beta Jo…es prácticamente una prolongación de mi misma.**

**A vosotras, mil gracias y deseos de haceros felices.**

**Un beso.**

**Sistercullen.**

**Buscadme en Facebook, sistercullen por siempre.**


	8. Chapter 8

Mi beta Jocelynne Ulloa de FFAD www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen , la historia es mìa. **

**EN LA BOCA DEL LEÓN.**

**Capitulo 8.**

Se siente como que estoy viviendo en la boca de un león, pero el león es un ángel.

**Bella Pov.**

Alice Cullen no me mira mientras conduce, es bastante obvio. Tiene que estar atenta a la carretera. Estoy sentada a su lado y miro a través de la ventanilla del auto. Es un buen auto. Al entrar he olido la piel de los sillones y me he dejado embrujar por el panel de control en el salpicadero, parece la cabina de un avión.

Ha hablado un par de veces con su marido: Jasper Hale. Él es abogado.

Lo he visto en un par de ocasiones, pero apenas he cruzado unas breves palabras con él, parece aún más tímido que yo.

Su hermano también la ha llamado al celular, obsequiándome con una sonrisa cómplice y ajustando el manos libres para que yo también pudiese escucharlo.

La voz penetrante de Edward habló como si yo no estuviese allí y me he sentido extrañamente maleable cuando ha pronunciado mi nombre. "Isabella", de manera ruda y cortante, parece que le fastidio bastante y eso me ha creado un solemne síntoma de defensa en lo que se refiere a él.

Él trabaja de noche y se pasa los días durmiendo. Ha dejado instrucciones a Alice sobre mí, trazando y exponiendo un cuidadoso plan, para que apenas nos crucemos dentro del mismo espacio. Ese hombre no quiere conocerme, lo siento, lo veo claramente, yo solo soy un grano en el culo para él y no alcanzo a comprender porqué quiere protegerme dentro de los muros de su hogar.

Le pregunta a Alice por los niños y manda saludos antes de despedirse. Yo me he mantenido impasible, mirando el paisaje mientras Edward hablaba por el manos libres de Alice, he aprendido a mantener una mascara vacía en mi rostro, no soy trasparente. Soy oscura y difusa.

—Edward es un controlador insaciable. —Giro el rostro y la miro, ella sigue con la vista fija en la carretera. Su perfil es perfecto, toda ella lo es. Me maldigo interiormente por ser tan común y corriente. —No se lo tomes en cuenta, —termina de decirme.

Ella respira profundamente, como si sintiera dolor y gira el rostro hacia mí. Sonríe. Yo también lo hago, pero me cuesta elevar las comisuras de mi boca y me doy de bruces contra mi oscura realidad. Estoy tan masacrada, que creo que mi alma se ha evaporado de mi cuerpo, no tengo corazón ni sentimientos.

Llegamos a una exclusiva parcela de terreno donde hay arboles frutales y varias casas adosadas a ambos lados de la carretera; por las fachadas y lo ostentoso de sus placas de correo, adivino que no tienen ni idea de lo que es una factura devuelta o dormir con la plancha enrollada con sabanas alrededor de los pies, cuando tienes frío. Ellos no se imaginan como viven "los del otro lado", ni tampoco les importa.

El auto de Alice va ralentizando su marcha.

Se eleva una gruesa puerta de metal y ella ubica el coche dentro de un gran garaje donde hay tres coches más aparcados. Todos ellos son de alta gama, no tengo ni idea de sus marcas, pero éstos son parecidos a los que llevan los futbolistas de clubs de élite.

—Vamos. —Me dice volviendo a sonreír. —Te enseñaré la que a partir de ahora será tu casa.

Algo en mi se extiende como un veneno al decirme aquello, es algo que tiene que ver con mis sensaciones, con la voz del hombre que derrumba mis barreras, que excita mis sentidos. Voy a vivir con ese eco enronquecido que me vuelve una desconocida.

Camino detrás de Alice Cullen con la mirada sobre el piso, es elegante. Nos adentramos en un gran pasillo, donde hay infinidad de luces pegadas al techo. Las paredes están revestidas de paneles de madera. Elevo el brazo y me dejo llevar por mis instintos, acaricio la madera con un dedo mientras camino, cerrando los ojos e inspirando fuertemente.

Un fuerte aroma masculino invade mis fosas nasales, debo de suponer que así es como huele él. Las mariposas campean a sus anchas en mi estómago, esto no puede ser bueno, no. No lo es. Ensancho las aletas de mi nariz para masticar el olor del macho dominante que a partir de ahora vivirá conmigo, siento un estremecimiento al pensar que en mis noches oscuras, él no estará para protegerme. Él tiene un trabajo a deshoras. Me pregunto en que trabaja, cual es el puesto que desempeña.

—El comedor—. Dice Alice, haciendo un gesto con los brazos.

Es grande y lujoso, pero también está desordenado como la mierda. Hay camisas tiradas encima de los sofás. El mueble lo invade dos dedos de polvo y hay bolas de pelusa en todo el parquet.

—Es impresionante—. Digo en un susurro. Observo con atención todo a mi alrededor, deseosa de saber quién es mi guardián. Ardo en deseos de saber qué apariencia tiene el hombre que, con tan sólo su voz, hace que me sienta en llamas. Focalizo un retrato encima de una gran chimenea de mármol de color verde agua, es el rostro de una mujer.

Alice habla, pero no la escucho, estoy caminando hacia el retrato, como abducida por un dolor desgarrador en el pecho. ¿Qué me está pasando? Sí, ella es una mujer de preciosos ojos azules. Ella es perfecta, su color de cabello es anaranjado. Un marco perfecto para un dulce rostro de mujer. La odio, no sé porque pero siento que quiero matarla.

—Hum… Bella. Ya veo que no te ha pasado por alto la presencia de Elizabeth—. Giro el rostro con rapidez y me encuentro con la mirada penetrante de Alice sobre la foto de la mujer a la que he declarado la guerra.

— ¿Quién es ella?—. Mi voz surge tan fría, que me doy miedo a mi misma en ese momento.

—Pregúntale a Edward—. Alice se gira y camina hacia las escaleras. Yo la imito, dándole una última mirada al retrato de la mujer que Edward ama. No me cabe duda que la ama. —Arriba están las tres habitaciones, la del centro es la de Edward. Me ha pedido que utilices cualquiera de las dos que quedan libres.

Asiento con la cabeza mientras subimos. Paramos frente a la puerta del hombre y ella abre empujando, la desliza suavemente.

— ¡Dios!—. Puedo imaginar porque ha exclamado. Todo esta hecho un desastre. Hay camisas y corbatas tiradas por el suelo, el armario no está cerrado y puedo atisbar el desorden en él. La cama está deshecha y sonrío mentalmente, quizás pegue la nariz en esa almohada y deje que mi cuerpo responda de manera primitiva, sobre esas sábanas.

—No te preocupes—. Le digo, —yo estoy aquí para hacer que esto funcione.

—Pero Bella, me siento tan avergonzada. Sé que Edward vive en un absoluto caos, pero no imaginaba que la cosa era tan grave.

Sacudo la cabeza, quitando importancia y ella sonríe, agradecida.

— ¿Qué habitación quieres?—. Pregunta.

Las dos están cerca de la suya, me da igual…

—Cualquiera—. Digo en un susurro.

—Si admites un consejo, yo decantaría por la del final del pasillo.

—Está bien—. Digo. Ahí es donde me ubicaré.

—Esto, Bella— Alice parece nerviosa, se retuerce las manos y mira sus manoletinas que engullen mis pies. —Me gustaría acompañarte a renovar tu vestuario, ya que nada tienes. ¿No te importa?

Niego con la cabeza. No he pensado en eso. No pienso en eso. En realidad no me importa.

—No tengo dinero—. Digo en tono neutral

—Bella—. Alice sonríe y agarra mis manos con ternura. —Edward te pagará un sueldo, no vas a estar aquí trabajando gratis.

Me retiro dando dos pasos hacia atrás, deshaciéndome de su agarre.

—Pero… yo, quiero pagar, no quiero vivir aquí de misericordias. —Relato, con tristeza.

Ella avanza y vuelve a agarrar mis manos.

—No te preocupes Bella. Aquí estarás a salvo. Edward cuidará de ti, él sabe como hacerlo.

.

.

.

Alice se marcha con una sonrisa en su rostro y me deja allí. Me ha dado instrucciones sobre la alarma, debo de activarla cuando salga por la puerta principal y apagarla cuando llegue de la calle. Comprendo todo y ella se va tranquila.

Es medio día y Edward no ha llegado, quizás esa noche ha librado y ese día puede vivir de manera normal, como el resto de los mortales.

Aovillo mi cabello en un moño y camino hacia el salón. Recojo todas las camisas inhalándolas. Es un aroma dulce. Noto como empapo de nuevo aquellas castas braguitas y me estremezco, va a ser difícil vivir en la misma estancia que ese tipo de me abotarga los sentidos.

El día trascurre y él no aparece. He comido algo preparado del frigorífico y he continuado con mis tareas. He limpiado todo el polvo del salón comedor, aspirado y fregado.

La lavadora no para de funcionar y también he planchado varias camisas, ya secas.

Me tienta la idea de meterme en su habitación, quiero tumbarme en esa cama y dedicarme a sentir como podría verme con él a mi lado, pero la ira estalla cuando deposito los ojos de nuevo en el retrato de la joven belleza que ostenta la repisa de la chimenea.

Camino hacia mi habitación. Ya es entrada la noche, no tengo hambre. Quiero descansar y cierro la puerta tras de mí, quedándome sin respiración al ver el amplio cuarto.

Arrastro mis pies hacia la cama y retiro las cobijas, ni si quiera me quito la ropa de todo el día. Estoy cansada, no tengo hambre, pero si mucho sueño. Me abandono en los brazos de Morfeo. Mañana quizás, conozca a Edward Cullen. Pierdo la conciencia sintiendo el escozor en mis pezones, me rasco y gimo antes de que el sueño me engulla.

.

.

.

El sol baña la habitación donde duermo. Elevo mis parpados, es un día precioso. Doy un respingo y camino hacia el servicio que hay ubicado dentro de la propia habitación, me da la sensación que soy la cenicienta y estoy viviendo un sueño. No me falta de nada, puedo comer tres veces al día y dormir en una placentera cama.

Miro mi imagen ante el espejo y sonrío, ya casi nada quedan de los hematomas.

Me animo a tomar una ducha y pienso en mi vestimenta, no tengo mudas, no me importa.

Aúllo de placer mentalmente cuando el agua recorre mi cuerpo, la cicatriz está ahí y duele, pero puedo ducharme con total normalidad. Mi nueva vida es un hecho y la vida de Jake está comenzando la cuenta atrás.

Me siento realmente animada, no me importa volver a ponerme la ropa del día anterior. Arrugo las braguitas en mis manos, no llevo nada en mis partes íntimas, no es la primera vez y creo que no será la última, un azote de deseo me recorre el bajo vientre. La imagen mental del hombre de voz ronca haciéndome el amor me devasta y gimo sin poder evitarlo.

Abro la puerta y camino hacia las escaleras.

Edward está en casa. Hay una chaqueta tendida en el sofá y una nota encima de la mesa, la puedo ver conforme voy bajando, voy hacia el papel y lo agarro. Me tiemblan las manos. Tiene una letra seductora, cierro los ojos y relamo mis labios, este hombre misterioso va acabar conmigo.

"_Gracias por todo, Isabella. Pero hubiera preferido que descansases, tómate tu tiempo"_

_E. M. Cullen._

Doblo el papel y lo guardo dentro de mi sujetador, junto a mi pecho.

El sonido del timbre de la puerta me hace tensarme. Sería perfecto que fuese Alice, pero podría ser ella….podría ser la mujer que Edward ama.

Aprieto los botones de la alarma y deslizo la cadena de seguridad.

—Nena, haz el favor de abrir—. La voz del hombre me da arcadas, pero doy por supuesto que es amigo de Edward y desengancho la cadena de seguridad.

— ¿Quién coño eres tú?—. La presencia y la voz de aquel hombre me da asco. No me gusta su mirada, no me gustan sus labios y me pregunto qué tiene que ver con el hombre que me ha cobijado en su hogar.

—Soy la asistente—. Digo apenas sin mirarlo.

Él me evalúa con la mirada de arriba abajo. Me abrazo a mi misma, no me gusta que me miren así, lo hace como si estuviera tratando de ver un material de compra.

Sonríe y enseña unos colmillos de depredador que hace que se me ericen los cabellos de la nuca.

— ¿Está Edward?—. Pregunta esta vez más amable.

—El señor está durmiendo—. Respondo.

El hombre rubio se ríe echando su cabeza hacia atrás y traspasa el umbral de la puerta, echándome hacia un lado, tocándome con sus asquerosas manos blancas.

Me giro y veo hacia donde camina. Va hacia las escaleras.

—No te molestes—. Dice sin mirarme—. Sé donde descansa "El León"

Miro como desaparece. "El León"; ese hombre ha llamado así a Edward.

**Adelanto del próximo capítulo.**

—Edward, supongo que no habrás venido solo—. La voz de Alice me hace cagarme en mis putos muertos.

—Supones bien. Estoy trabajando y lo sabes—. Anuncio de manera severa.

—Nos marcharemos ahora mismo de aquí, no quiero que Jasper y Bella te vean con esa tipa, podría ser tu madre.

—No es mi madre, es la que paga los costes de muchas de mis casas de acogida. ¿Qué has dicho? ¿Isabella está aquí con vosotros?—. No puedo evitar la curiosidad de ver a mi "protegida".

—Siempre está metida en la guarida—. Alice eleva una ceja al mencionar aquella palabra tan adecuada para mi hogar. —He pensado que le iría bien conocer gente y socializar. Estamos con Lucien—. Alice sonríe de manera demoniaca, allí hay gato encerrado, Lucien Carmichael es un seductor. —Déjame decirte que se ha quedado prendado de nuestra Bella.

—De "tu Bella". Para mí es Isabella Swan, Alice—. Objeto con el ceño fruncido.

—Está bien—. Sonríe. —Que te vaya bien con "la abuela", Edward.

Alice se engancha a mi cuello e impacta sus labios sobre mis mejillas fuertemente. La veo marcharse y dirijo la mirada hacia la señora D. Está tensa y mira la botella de champage con burla. Quizás no es lo suficientemente costosa. Me giro para ir en su dirección, pero una figura impacta en mi pecho, casi cae, pero soy lo suficiente galante como para aferrarla fuertemente en mis brazos. Es una mujer, su melena es preciosa y su cintura pequeña, casi puedo rodearla con mis manos. Ella eleva el rostro y mi yo interior ruge.

Ella es perfecta.

Siento que me inflamo de tal manera que por unos momentos olvido a la señora D.

**Continuará…**

Bueno…bueno…bueno…¿Qué os pareció? Espero nenitas que me digáis que os ha parecido….besos y nos leemos pronto en otro fics!

Ahhhhh...y por supuesto a mi beta, que es como mi mano derecha...Jocelynne, te quieroooooooooooooooo!


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo Beteado por Jocelynne Ulloa, Betas FFAD.

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. La trama es de mi completa propiedad.**

**EN LA BOCA DEL LEÓN.**

**Capítulo 9**

"**Se siente como que estoy viviendo en la boca de un león, pero el león es un ángel"**

**Edward's Pov.**

He vuelto a la "Mansión".

Victoria está en reunión y espero con la espalda apoyada en la pared y mi culo reposando en uno de los hermosos taburetes de piel que tiene en la sala de espera. Todavía escucho los ecos de la conversación que hemos mantenido la invisible Isabella Swan y yo. Una risa nerviosa aflora de mis labios.

La puerta del despacho de Victoria se abre y de ella surge una presencia oscura. Se marcha con rápidez, antes de poder ver alguna de las facciones que esconde su rostro gris.

Toco la puerta, aunque está abierta y Victoria me hace pasar con su voz algo nasal.

—Edward—. Dice, cuando alza la mirada y me ve, parece algo ensimismada en unos papeles que apila de manera nerviosa cuando me acerco. — ¿Has hablado ya con la señora D.?

Niego con la cabeza y la observo detenidamente. Tiene ojeras y parece que ha llorado, quiero preguntarle quien es la persona que ha abandonado el despacho, pero ella tiene su vida y yo no soy muy dado a preguntar.

—Ha llamado su secretario personal, Edward. Por lo visto se marcha con su marido unos días al Oriente Medio—. Victoria me lanza un papel pequeño, parece un cheque. Lo miró y abro los ojos con sorpresa. —Ese es el valor que tú tienes para ella. Lo han traído esta mañana por mensajería privada. Quiere tenerte de nuevo cuando vuelva de su viaje—. Termina de decir.

Me revuelvo inquieto en el cómodo sillón que Victoria tiene para las visitas. Mi relación profesional con la señora D. se ha ampliado demasiado y no quiero verla de nuevo.

—No lo aceptes—. Respondo. —Cuando vuelva hablaré con ella, no hay dinero que me compre si no deseo complacerla. ¿Estamos claros?—. Elevo mi trasero del sillón y acerco mi cabeza más a la de Victoria, ella me rehúye la mirada, algo esta pasando y no es bueno. No puedo evitar preguntar. — ¿Qué ocurre contigo, Victoria? ¿Y quién es el hombre que ha salido del despacho?

Ella eleva los ojos y toma aire con la boca abierta. Las mejillas de Victoria están coloradas y sus labios algo hinchados. Ha estado llorando y durante un buen rato. Conozco los síntomas.

—Ella… ella está casada Edward y su marido se ha enterado que existo, me ha pedido explicaciones, él piensa que Jane está liada con alguno de vosotros. No he podido negárselo, no he podido hacerlo, Edward…—. Victoria rompe a llorar y me levanto para asirla por la cintura y levantarla de su sillón de mil dólares. La abrazo de manera fraternal, ella es mi amiga y su hermano también. Ellos me ayudaron en un momento crucial en mi vida.

La imagen de Elizabeth invade mi mente por completo, quizás es el cabello de Victoria lo que me hace recordarla y quiero deshacer aquel abrazo fiero que ha comenzado a forzar en mi espalda, pero no puedo hacerlo. Victoria se esta apoyando en mí y no debo abandonarla, pero un asco sin retorno me aprisiona el vientre e intento respirar a bocanadas para no vomitarle encima. Sí, es su cabello, es del mismo tono que el de Elizabeth.

Gracias a Dios se separa de mi lentamente y sonríe con tristeza para tomar de nuevo asiento, no me gusta verla tan vulnerable, ella es fuerte. La tal Jane debe ser muy importante para que se encuentre en ese estado.

— ¿A qué has venido?—. Pregunta, agarrando un manojo de pañuelos de papel y a continuación se suena la nariz. —Deberías estar durmiendo, Edward.

Camino de nuevo hacia el sillón al otro lado de la mesa y saco la cajetilla de tabaco, enciendo un pitillo y me recuesto con languidez en el respaldo.

—No tengo ganas de descansar—. Respondo en tono neutro. —Creo que necesito ir a ver a Elizabeth, últimamente hay demasiadas cosas que me recuerdan a ella—. Me cuesta nombrarla, pero parece que mi cuerpo se torna más liviano cuando digo su nombre.

Victoria se levanta y camina hacia el perchero, agarra su chaqueta y un bolso de colores imposibles, camina hacia la puerta de salida.

—Vamos. Te acompaño.

.

.

.

El cementerio de Middelway es uno de los más ostentosos de todo el Estado. El cuerpo de Elizabeth se ha corrompido ahí, encerrado en un ataúd de titanio, el más caro que el dinero puede comprar. No puedo despegar la mirada del retrato frío que preside su tumba y siento como la mano de Victoria toma la mía con fuerza.

En la inscripción en la piedra de granito se lee "Elizabeth Masen. Mientras yo viva tu recuerdo estará conmigo".

Esas palabras surgieron rápidas cuando el marmolista de las Pompas Fúnebres me pidió un epitafio para su tumba.

—Deberías olvidarla—. Susurra Victoria.

Mi mano libre agarra la placa de oro que rodea mi cuello. No debo olvidarla, no puedo olvidarla. Ella ha sido demasiado importante para mí.

—No—. Digo ronco. —Si la olvidara a ella, me olvidaría a mi mismo.

Victoria se deshace de mi mano y se enfrenta a mí agresivamente.

— ¿Sigues amándola, entonces?—. Pregunta y noto como su boca se retuerce en un gesto de repugnancia.

—No—. Respondo sin dejar de mirar su dulce retrato, la liquidez de sus ojos azules y los labios que centenares de veces besaron los míos. — ¿Cómo voy a amarla? Dejé de hacerlo cuando supe la verdad, es algo aberrante amar a tu propia hermana. ¿No es cierto, Victoria?

Victoria evita mi mirada y se gira a mirar los cipreses que invaden el cementerio como una brisa helada los huesos.

—Elizabeth fue un peón en una batalla que nunca debió de tener lugar, Edward. Ese hombre y ella, trazaron un plan para joderte la vida y lo consiguieron. Hizo que se enamorara de ti para machacarte por no haber tenido tu vida de lujos y comodidades. Ella se acercó a ti con las peores pretensiones. No se merece si quiera descansar en un lugar como éste.

— ¡No insultes su memoria!—. Un rugido infernal invade el campo santo, pero Victoria no se inmuta, parece darle igual que yo me muestre agresivo por sus palabras.

—Ya lo hizo ella, Edward. Sus motivos fueron los que la llevaron hacia aquella carretera con ese hombre, después de decirte la verdad y dejarte como un muñeco roto. Te utilizó para redimirse por su miseria, jactándose una vez que la mierda flotó, regodeándose en tu dolor.

Cerré los ojos fuertemente, tensándome por todos los lugares de mi cuerpo. Me giré obviando a Victoria y caminé hacia el Volvo.

.

.

.

He bebido lo suficiente como para dormir esta noche sin que me invadan las pesadillas, cuando abro la puerta de mi hogar, el pitido de la alarma estalla y corro hacia el panel de mando para marcar los números que hacen que pare ese sonido ensordecedor.

Camino hacia el salón y sonrío. Isabella Swan no ha perdido el tiempo, mi estancia ya no parece una leonera. Agarro una libreta de la mesita del teléfono y garabateo unas palabras de agradecimiento antes de subir las escaleras y marcharme a descansar a mi habitación. Isabella en realidad es una buena adquisición.

— ¡León! Bastardo follador, levanta, teníamos planes tu y yo, hoy.

El cabrón de James se ha metido en mis sueños y está dando por culo como suele hacerlo en la vida real, agarro la almohada, acoplándola a lo largo de todo mi cuerpo. Gimo. Tengo una erección de órdago y esa pieza de dormitorio no ayuda en nada.

— ¡Joder, Edward! ¡Levanta de una puta vez!

Gruño un instante antes de sentir como algo líquido se estrella en mi rostro. Abro los ojos y quiero matar al rubio toca cojones que sonríe como un trastornado al lado derecho de mi cama.

— ¿Qué coño haces aquí? ¿Y quien te ha abierto la puerta?—. Pregunto levantándome y caminando hacia el lavabo. Voy completamente desnudo, pero el pudor ya no forma parte de mi y James me ha visto tantas veces en pelotas que es como si se viese a si mismo.

—He venido a recordarte que tenemos que ir a ver un local, ¿recuerdas?—. Me paseo la mano por el cabello antes de meterme en la ducha y cerrar la mampara. Si, es cierto, pero no recordaba que James tenía la intención de comprar un local de eventos nocturnos. —Y la puerta me la ha abierto la asistente, ¿desde cuándo la tienes?

También me he olvidado de Isabella. Gruño fastidiado y me paseo la mano por mi rostro. Sé como es James con toda clase de mujeres y temo que puede haber herido el ego de Isabella de alguna manera.

— ¡Desde ayer!— Grito. — ¿No la habrás hecho sentir incómoda con alguna de tus fantochadas de casanova? —Pregunto, mientras el agua alivia mi piel.

—Calma, querido amigo. Esa muchacha tiene tan poca carne sobre sus huesos que no se la pondría dura ni a un mono. Puedo oír con claridad con se ríe, James tiene suerte que esté en la ducha, mi puño se aprieta y lo estrello con fuerza en los baldosines mojados de la ducha. Él no tiene ni idea sobre la vida de Isabella Swan. Ni idea.

.

.

.

**Bella's POV**

—Bella, he pensado que podíamos salir a cenar esta noche—. Alice Cullen sonríe mientras acomodo con una delicadeza pasmosa las camisas de Edward dentro de un enorme armario, en una habitación continua a su dormitorio. Después de haber decidido en cual dormiría yo, los carpinteros hicieron acto de presencia una mañana para armar un pesado armario de ocho puertas.

—No me apetece, Alice. Te lo agradezco enormemente, pero no.

— ¡Venga, Bella! Llevas más de quince días viviendo en esta casa y todavía no te he visto tomarte un respiro. Edward no dirá nada, incluso está preocupado. Te la pasas organizando, limpiando, haciéndole la comida, comprando todo lo que le hace falta y no tienes ni un solo ratito para divertirte. ¡Ven conmigo y con Jasper a cenar esta noche! Va a ser divertido.

— ¿Edward está preocupado?—. No he oído todo lo demás, el nombre de él acapara toda mi atención y ante esto todo se desvanece.

Alice camina hacia mí y agarra mis manos.

—Eres una mujer joven, Bella y debes aprender a vivir… de nuevo—. Ella suspira y cierra una de las puertas del armario ayudándose de un delicado pie, enfundado en un fantástico zapato de tacón. —No te asustes, pero nos va a acompañar un hombre.

Me deshago de sus manos y doy dos pasos hacia atrás. No quiero otro hombre, solo quiero al fantasma que vive en la casa donde resido y que todavía no he visto.

—No… no quiero—. Intento argumentar, pero la voz se me atora en la garganta.

—Bella, Bella, Bella… entiendo que todavía no estés recuperada de todo lo que ha pasado, pero debes darte una oportunidad, conocer gente. No todo el mundo es malvado—. Las manos de Alice me tocan de nuevo, pero esta vez los hombros; apretando un poco. —Vive, por favor.

Trago en seco ante aquel deseo por parte de la mujer que me ha salvado la vida. _¿Qué puede tener de malo salir una noche? Ver y entender que hay un mundo fuera de estas cuatro paredes._

Me asombro ante mis palabras una vez han salido de mi boca.

—Está bien—. Alice Cullen sonríe abiertamente y rodea mi cuello con sus manos, dando pequeños saltitos, rio con ella y me doy cuenta que es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que escucho ese sonido.

.

.

.

**Edward's POV**

Hoy es el día en que debo de hablar con la señora D.

He quedado en Pointer´s, es discreto y no es la primera vez que llevo a clientas para agasajarlas con un buen vino o una copa de champaña. Saludo al maitre y él me sonríe. Él sabe a lo que me dedico y me hace un guiño con su ojo derecho. La señora D. espera en la mesa del rincón, me acerco a ella y le sonrió de manera neutra.

—Ya veo que no esperaste por mí—. Susurro antes de acariciar con mi boca el lóbulo de su oreja, ella ríe nerviosamente y me ofrece con su mano la otra silla. —Gracias—, contesto.

—Te he echado de menos. Edward—. Su voz ronca, ya no causa ningún efecto en mí. Miro sus pechos siliconados y nada me dicen, he perdido todo el interés que algún día tuve por ese cuerpo.

— ¿Cómo ha ido el viaje?—. Pregunto, intentando ser amable.

—Aburrido—. Hace una mueca y se lleva la copa de champagne a sus labios. —Estaba deseosa de volver a tenerte de nuevo.

La miro intensamente. Debe de ser ahora.

—No soy exclusivo y creo que quedó lo suficientemente clara la posición del acuerdo. Sólo si yo lo deseo y no demasiados encuentros.

Su mirada me penetra y sonríe con sorna.

—No hay nada que el dinero no pueda comprar, Edward—. Vuelve a beber de su copa y yo me excuso un momento, el vibrador de mi celular me alerta sobre una llamada, alejándome de las Señora D, por unos momentos.

—Edward, supongo que no habrás venido solo—. La voz de Alice me hace cagarme en mis putos muertos.

Hay infinidades de Restaurants y lugares de copas y justo tiene que dar la puta casualidad que mi querida hermanita se encuentre en el mismo lugar que yo y mi clienta.

—Supones bien. Estoy trabajando y lo sabes—. Anuncio de manera severa.

—Nos marcharemos ahora mismo de aquí, no quiero que Jasper y Bella te vean con esa tipa, podría ser tu madre.

—No es mi madre, es la que paga los costes de muchas de mis casas de acogida. ¿Qué has dicho? ¿Isabella está aquí con vosotros?—. No puedo evitar la curiosidad de ver a mi "protegida".

—Siempre está metida en la guarida—. Alice eleva una ceja al mencionar aquella palabra tan adecuada para mi hogar. —He pensado que le iría bien conocer gente y socializar. Estamos con Lucien—. Alice sonríe de manera demoniaca, allí hay gato encerrado, Lucien Carmichael es un seductor. —Déjame decirte que se ha quedado prendado de nuestra Bella.

—De "tu Bella". Para mí es Isabella Swan, Alice—. Objeto con el ceño fruncido.

—Está bien—. Sonríe. —Que te vaya bien con "la abuela", Edward.

Alice se engancha a mi cuello e impacta sus labios sobre mis mejillas fuertemente. La veo marcharse y dirijo la mirada hacia la señora D. Está tensa y mira la botella de champage con burla. Quizás no es lo suficientemente costosa. Me giro para ir en su dirección, el teléfono ha dejado de tener importancia para mí, pero una figura impacta en mi pecho, casi cae, pero soy lo suficiente galante como para aferrarla fuertemente en mis brazos. Es una mujer, su melena es preciosa y su cintura pequeña, casi puedo rodearla con mis manos. Ella eleva el rostro y mi yo interior ruge.

Ella es perfecta.

—Yo… lo siento—. Hay algo en su voz que me es familiar y parpadeo un par de veces atontado. No puedo dejarla ir, algo de ella me atrae irremediablemente.

—Veo que has encontrado a nuestra Bella—. La voz de Lucien Carmichael colisiona en mis oídos y me giro para encararlo. Es repugnantemente atractivo. Cabello rubio oscuro, ojos verdes y complexión fuerte. Su risa de niño bueno no va dirigida a mí, es a la mujer que tengo apretada a mi cuerpo como si me perteneciera. —Suéltala amigo, ella no es la clase de mujer de las que sueles rodearte.

Sus ojos color chocolate me miran interrogantes mientras voy soltando mi agarre. Veo como se marcha del brazo de Lucien Carmichael, observando como un pervertido hacia donde se dirigen. Me estrello con la realidad cuando veo a Alice y a Jasper. ¡Ella es Isabella Swan!

Mi corazón late desbocado y la adrenalina campea a sus anchas en mi cuerpo. Estoy paralizado por la impresión y veo como todos se giran para observarme, incluida ella. En mi boca se forma una sensual sonrisa dirigida solo a Isabella Swan, a sus ojos, a su cuerpo. Mi piel estalla con mil sensaciones diferentes, sintiéndome más vivo que nunca.

Pobre ovejita… ella no lo sabe, pero su guardián es un León..

Continuará…

Ains! Chicas…Que?

Que os pareció?

Ya…supongo que con ganas de leer mas, os entiendo pero todo tiene que tener un "continuará"….

Ejjejejejje!

Impresiones, please.

Jocelynne…¿Te he dicho que te amo? Eres tan entregada…( parece una declaración de amor, jejejejje) Mil gracias por tu dedicación…de verdad, aunque no te guste que te las de.

A vosotras mas de lo mismo y os leoooooooooo "Ovejitas"

Sistercullen.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo beteado por Jocelynne Ulloa, FFAD.

www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction/

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. La trama es mía en su totalidad. Fic de trama adulta, si no eres apto , por favor no leas.**

**EN LA BOCA DEL LEÓN.**

" **Siento que estoy viviendo en la guarida de un león, pero el león… es un ángel"**

**Capítulo 10**

**BELLA'S POV**

Llevo unos minutos frente al espejo. Asombrada por la imagen que se ve reflejada en él. Esa mujer no es Isabella Swan, no la conozco. Ella es… bella.

Sus labios parecen mucho más llenos, su piel como luce como el alabastro y los ojos son inmensamente profundos, enigmáticos.

En cabello brilla en un perfecto tono chocolate—rojizo y se ondea en medios y puntas.

Paseo la mirada por el cuerpo de esa mujer desconocida. El vestido se pega a ella como una segunda piel y en su escote cuadrado, se vislumbra las redondeces de unos pechos que parecen de porcelana. Instintivamente me giro levemente para mirar el trasero de perfil y es casi respingón, marcado y sensual.

Muevo los pies, arrastrando la punta por el suelo y ella también lo hace. No son excesivamente altos pero si lo suficiente para hacer unas piernas largas e impactantes.

— ¿Bella?

Me giro y allí se encuentra mi hada madrina: Alice Cullen. En su rostro se puede ver un claro gesto de autosuficiencia. Ella está orgullosa del trabajo que ha hecho, no queda nada de la antigua Isabella Swan, nada a simple vista; claro.

—Jasper y Lucien están en la terraza esperando. La señora Cope ya ha metido a los niños en la cama, podemos irnos cuando gustes. ¿Nerviosa?

Ella sigue en su línea perfecta y elegante. Lleva un traje de chaqueta en color crema, es entallado y puedo adivinar que debajo de la ceñida americana solo lleva puesto el sujetador.

—No parezco la misma persona—. Susurro, mirando mis manos con una manicura francesa impecable—, no me reconozco.

Ella suspira y camina desde el umbral de la puerta de su habitación hasta mí con una seguridad pasmosa. Se mueve como nadie con esos imponentes tacones.

—Ésta que ves—, dice girándome de nuevo para observarme en el espejo de cuerpo entero. —Es la nueva Isabella Swan. Tienes que hacer lo posible por enterrar a la "otra".

No tiene ni idea de lo que está diciendo, yo soy como soy, las heridas que pesan sobre mi carne y mi mente forma parte del escudo de protección de mi alma. Me gusta mi aspecto, pero no quiero olvidar todo lo que me ha ocurrido.

Sonrío sin muchas ganas y ella me mira con una ternura en los ojos, digna de una hermana.

—Vamos—. Me dice, agarrando mi hombro y llevándome hacia el pasillo.

Tanto su casa como la de su hermano, tienen escaleras de mármol Italiano, están pulidas y temo resbalarme en ellas con aquel zapato alto, pero ella parece saber de mis pensamientos y me agarra la mano sin despegarla hasta no llegar a la planta baja. Allí salimos al exterior.

La luna estaba preciosa. Una leve banda de nubes la rodean. La imagen parece haber salido de una ilustración de novela romántica. ¿Desde cuándo no las leo? — Me pregunto.

Jasper, el marido de Alice está sentado junto con otro hombre en la mesa de forja color crudo. Está fumando y cuando nos ve llegar a su esposa y a mí, se levanta y apura el cigarrillo estrellándolo en el centro de la mesa, donde un enorme cenicero de cristal reposa.

—Estáis imponentes chicas—. Sonríe y mira a su esposa en un gesto íntimo. Bajo la mirada y siento como me sonrojo.

Jasper es un perfecto caballero y amante. No lo dudo ni un momento.

—Esta es nuestra Bella, Lucien. ¿Lucien?—. Jasper emite una breve carcajada y a continuación puedo oír la risa de Alice como campanillas de Navidad.

Elevo la mirada y estrello mi mirada en unos ojos soñadores. Maravillosamente verdes y una sonrisa de niño. Es guapo y me mira como si yo fuera única. Mi corazón late de manera curiosa, pero no puedo evitar comparar mis emociones con las que me son prohibidas. La voz de Edward me altera mucho más que la visión de este hombre casi perfecto.

—Lucien Carmichael—. Se presenta, mirándome con un deje de adoración.

—Isabella Swan—. Encuentro mi voz, algo entre cortada. Pero ahí está. Él sonríe más ampliamente y acerca su rostro al mío. Sus labios acarician con un beso mi mejilla y me tenso, comprendiendo que todavía no lo logro superar a Jake y sus malos tratos. No quiero que ningún hombre me toque.

Él parece darse cuenta de mi incomodidad y mira a Alice y a Jasper interrogante. Ellos tienen un gesto de dolor en sus rostros y retiro la mirada. No quiero ver como se compadecen de mí, es lo más indignante que me puede pasar.

Un carraspeo y Jasper nos invita a salir de aquella casa de muñecas.

.

.

.

—Mesa a nombre de Alice Cullen.

Todo lo que me rodea es irreal, algo sacado de una película de Holllywood.

Yo no debería estar aquí, no sé desenvolverme en estos lugares…no me siento cómoda.

Frunzo el ceño y la suave voz de mi acompañante intenta seducirme.

— ¿Ocurre algo?

Miro a Lucien, él está a mi lado y su gesto es serio. Parece realmente preocupado por lo que me suceda. Sonrío y niego con la cabeza. Sus ojos me observan unos instantes más y luego desvía la mirada hacia Alice y Jasper, ellos caminan detrás del Maitre, los seguimos, mientras paseo la mirada por todas aquellas mesas de cuento con lindas lamparitas íntimas en el centro.

Noto la presión de una mano en mi brazo y una repulsión sin sentido hace que mi estómago se revuelva. Es la mano de Lucien.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

Creo que mis ojos están sorprendidos, ojala que así sea… porque el asco de aquel toque fluye sobre mis poros, paralizándome y engulléndome. Siento que el aire esta denso y enfermo.

—Lo siento… debo ir al servicio.

Alice camina hacia mí y sonríe.

—Se encuentran cerca de la entrada, Bella. No te tardes—. Me indica. Yo le sonrío y noto como comienzo a sudar. Me estoy mareando, voy a vomitar.

Le sonrío, forzando el gesto… agradecida, e insto a aquellos tacones a caminar lo mejor posible. Me tiemblan rodillas, me siento enferma.

Encuentro los servicios a la primera y cuando me encierro en ellos, cierro con el pestillo y cierro los ojos recargándome en la puerta. Me arde el brazo, de un salto abro el grifo del lavamanos y comienzo a frotar el toque de Lucien, no quiero esa esencia masculina sobre mí, no todavía al menos. Llevo agua hacia mi nuca y boqueo como un pez que está en su debacle final antes de morir. Cierro los ojos, los abro y los vuelvo a cerrar mientras que en esta intermitencia veo como mi rostro vuelve a tener el color de la Bella que ha salido de casa de Alice, por unos momentos he podido atisbar el verdadero rostro que se ha visto engullido por el maquillaje y la densa mascara de pestañas. El rojo rubí de los labios y colorete sobre los pómulos.

He perdido la noción del tiempo y salgo realmente apurada, temo que estén hablando sobre mí. Dando indicaciones a Lucien de la vida de mierda he llevado. Mi cabeza se estrella contra algo duro, pero suave. El aroma es dulce y cierro los ojos, pese a estampar mis labios sobre ese tejido parecido a la seda. Voy a caer, haciendo el ridículo. Pero una mano grande, rodea casi el total de mi cintura, alzándome. Estrellándome contra su cadera y pecho.

Elevo la mirada y trago el duro golpe de saliva que se ha quedado atorado en mi garganta. Es un animal bellísimo, noto como los dedos de los pies se me encogen y los vellos se erizan. Es peligroso.

—Yo… lo siento—. Mi voz surge de mis cuerdas vocales diferente. Es espesa, tiene un matiz también animal. Me recuerdo mentalmente que ese hombre es peligroso… casi o más que Jake.

—Veo que has encontrado a nuestra Bella—. La voz de Lucien me enerva y siento como si me saliesen garras en las manos. Quiero apartarme de él y hacerlo pedazos.

Ese hombre me tiene pegada a él y por increíble que parezca no siento asco, ningún tipo de repulsión. Es algo diferente, aunque el miedo campea a sus anchas por mi cuerpo, siento que eso me excita.

—Suéltala amigo, ella no es la clase de mujer de las que sueles rodearte—. De nuevo la voz de Lucien. No tengo plena conciencia de lo que ha dicho porque mis sentidos se encuentran ofuscados por la esencia de ese hombre y el miedo esta paralizándome, pero pese a eso lo miro y él también lo hace. Me estremezco de nuevo y me pregunto quién es ese hombre y de donde ha salido. Parece haber sido extraído de mis más excitantes sueños y de mis más aterrorizantes pesadillas.

Su agarre se deshace de mí lentamente y Lucien me insta a marcharnos hacia la mesa que ocupan Alice y Jasper, yo lo hago, pero me cuesta caminar a su lado, quiero seguir al lado de aquel hombre peligroso y fiero.

—No sabes cómo siento que te hayas tenido que encontrar con él—. Sisea Lucien mientras avanzamos hacia la mesa.

—No sé a qué te refieres—. Susurro, todavía entregada a las miles de reacciones que aquel hombre ha despertado en mí.

Alice y Jasper miran a nuestra espalda. Ella con gesto serio y su esposo con claro bochorno.

—Si quieres podemos marcharnos, querida—. Sugiere a su esposa con cariño.

—No—. Dice ella tajante. —Todos sabemos lo que hace Edward, no seamos hipócritas.

Me siento elevar sobre mis pies y el corazón despega en una carrera loca. Giro mi cuerpo hacia la persona que hemos dejado atrás. Él nos mira. Él me mira. Su boca dibuja una sonrisa diabólica. Parece un depredador.

—Edward debía cuidar más donde trae a sus clientas—. Sugiere Jasper, aunque yo sigo prendada de aquella mirada que no deja de poseerme, entiendo a lo que se puede referir.

—Vamos Bella, sentémonos y hagamos como que no lo hemos visto—. Ordena Lucien agarrándome de nuevo del brazo.

No lo aguanto más, ese toque es el colofón a un sinfín de emociones. Pierdo la conciencia y me adentro en un agujero negro.

Continuará….

Un breve adelanto…

—Mierda—, siseo. La toalla de baño no está puesta en su asidero. Salgo de la ducha, haciendo charcos por donde paso.

Poco he podido hacer con la erección que ha permanecido en mí desde que estrellé mi cuerpo con el de Isabella Swan. Mi boca se curva en una sonrisa provocadora y camino hacia el vestidor, sé que ella está levantada. La puerta esta semi abierta y puedo ver como ella está apilando mis ropas en el gran armario. Traspaso el umbral de puerta, quiero que me vea desnudo y con aquella arma dispuesta, por su jodida culpa.

Su cabeza se gira y de sus manos caen algunas de las prendas que sostiene. Mi erección pulsa y reconoce que esa es la mujer que deseo con toda mi alma, mi ovejita.

Continuará…

Chicas, ya sabeis que me he quemado la muñeca y por eso estoy tardando algo mas en actualizar mis historias, me da una rabia inmensa porque me debo a vosotras y a vuestros sueños, pero esto es lo que hay.

Gracias por leer estas líneas y por apoyarme estos días en el face.

Gracias a mi beta que se preocupa de mi en todo momento y hace que estoy funcione.

Gracias a Fanfiction que aunque últimamente decepciona un poco, me ha ayudado a conocer personas fantásticas.

Besos Lindas.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo beteado por Jocelynne Ulloa, Betas FFAD

Www . Facebook groups / betasffaddiction/

Los personajes que se encuentran en esta historia no me pertenecen. La trama es de mi autoría.

**EN LA BOCA DEL LEÓN.**

"Siento que estoy viviendo en la guarida del un león...pero el león es un ángel."

**Capítulo 11**

**EDWARD'S POV**

Es raro sentir como el mundo va tomando forma de nuevo para uno.

Y, por supuesto, como algo totalmente nuevo se despierta en ti y quieres ir a agarrarlo, encerrarlo bajo siete llaves. Esa es mi reacción al ver a Isabella Swan. Un compendio de innumerables vértigos que me ponen los vellos de punta y hace que la adrenalina de mi cuerpo quiera expandirse y volar.

En ese momento solo existe ella. Su cuerpo, sus ojos y esa boca color rubí que me hace mohines para ser besada muy íntimamente. Noto el firme tirón de mi lastre, aquel que siempre me acompaña y no me deja tirado: Mi polla folladora la ha elegido a ella y por primera vez, creo, que mi mente y mi músculo follador están de acuerdo. Ambos órganos la quieren encerrar bajo los muros de mi cuerpo y hacerla gozar.

— ¡Bella, Dios mío! ¿Qué ocurre?—. La voz de mi hermanita Alice me hace parar de divagar. Por estúpido que parezca, no me he dado cuenta que Bella se ha desmayado y está en brazos de Carmichael. Frunzo el ceño y marcho a grandes zancadas hacia donde ellos se encuentran.

Me siento un caballero y debo rescatar a aquella doncella de manos de aquel demonio depravado.

Se la arranco a Lucien Carmichael literalmente, de los brazos y la alzo sobre los míos, la voz de Alice me persigue mientras avanzo hacia la salida.

También me parece oír a la señora D.

Pero me es indiferente.

— ¿Señor...necesita usted un taxi?—. Despego la vista del rostro de ella, mirando a la voz que me habla. Es un hombre de no más de cincuenta años con barba y bigote. Asiento y él me sonríe, abriéndome la puerta de un taxi desvencijado y tambaleante. Mi mente me recuerda que mi coche está en el aparcamiento de "_El Pointer´s_", pero en ese momento no me importa demasiado donde pueda estar mi auto, lo único que importa es ella.

— ¿Bella?—. Susurro, dándole pequeños toques en su rostro como la porcelana.

¿Bella?... dime... dime que estás bien...por favor.

Ella no se inmuta, pero su rostro parece relajado en mi regazo. Cuento los minutos para llegar a la urbanización y cuando llegamos, le doy al taxista un billete de cien dólares. El tipo bien se los merece. Ha sido un harapiento corcel, pero ha dejado al caballero y a la dama en el castillo sin mayores contratiempos.

Abro la puerta principal y corro hacia el primer sofá para recargar a Isabella sobre él, la alarma pita enloquecida y yo estoy a punto de cagarme en mis muertos. Sin saber a santo de qué, mis ojos se estrellan contra el retrato de Elizabeth. Ella me hizo tal cual soy y Bella —la ovejita— no tiene la culpa. Suspiro con ira enronquecida. ¡Maldita sea! Ese vestido se eleva más allá de los muslos y deja ver una piel tan blanca que dan ganas de lamerla.

Camino hacia la mi bar y me sirvo una copa, sin dejar de contemplarla.

Es algo distinto a todo lo que he visto en mi vida. Algo que causa en mí una alteración inusitada.

En dos tragos tengo la copa terminada y me saco la chaqueta, la corbata y por último la camisa. Avanzo hacia la ovejita y ella sisea algo que no logro descifrar. Al cargarla y apoyarla sobre mi pecho, ella mueve su cabecita, haciéndome sonreír. La maldita suicida se siente bien en mi pecho y yo, daría lo que fuera por tenerla así toda la jodida noche.

Subo las escaleras y la llevo hacia su cuarto.

Su nariz algo respingona está pegada a mi pecho y respira el perfume de mi sudor corporal, cuando la despego ella frunce el ceño y eso me hace reír. _Si tú supieras lo que haría contigo, ovejita_, pienso. En verdad deseo quedarme con ella toda la noche, aunque sea observándola, velando sus sueños. O esperar tan solo a que despierte para preguntarle si se encuentra mejor. Ella ha perdido el conocimiento, pero su respiración es normal y no tiene convulsiones.

La tumbo sobre su cama y la contemplo de nuevo.

Me muero de hambre y ella es un banquete delicioso. Sé que no debo, pero tengo que quitarle toda esa ropa que la cubre. Alzó la mano para quitarle un zapato y me sorprendo al ver que mi mano tiembla. Sonrío elevando ambas cejas y prosigo con la labor de dejarla como su madre la trajo al mundo, pero quiero hacerlo despacio. Esa es una labor con la que hay que demorarse, buscar el placer y el vértigo lentamente.

Ella lleva unas finas medias y no me toca averiguar si lleva liguero, porque lo lleva. Un liguero de infarto que, casi me revienta la vena del cuello, cuando subo el vestido y veo aquella braga tendenciosa, pero nada vulgar. Pero el liguero, me hace recordar aquellas películas italianas y la imagen de Sofía Loren campa a mis anchas por la cabeza, aunque la mujer que tengo delante de mí y tumbada en una cama no tiene nada que envidiarle.

—Traviesa...—. Susurro, ladeándola un poco y bajándole la cremallera del vestido.

Sostengo con ambas manos las mangas del vestido y tiro con delicadeza hacia arriba para pasarle la obertura del cuello por la cabeza. Ella ni se inmuta y yo estoy a punto de entrar en trance. Ella... ella tiene la piel blanca, fina y algo amoratada, todavía. No puedo evitar llevar mis labios hacia aquellas marcas y besarlas con infinita calidez.

Isabella Swan no es una dulce ovejita, está curtida y sabe lo que es sufrir. Parpadeo varias veces algo sorprendido por mi conducta y abro las cobijas para arroparla. Ella relaja mucho más el gesto al pegar la cabeza al grueso almohadón. La contemplo unos segundos y me marcho de allí hipnotizado por todo lo que ella desprende para mí.

Al salir al pasillo, salgo automáticamente de la ensoñación. El teléfono llama como un jodido cabrón al que no haces caso, haciéndose el pesado hasta los límites insostenibles. Maldiciendo lo agarro y la voz de Victoria irrumpe mis oídos como una alarma nuclear.

— ¡Dame una buena razón para dejar a la señora D. tirada en "_El Pointer´s_", Edward!—, pongo los ojos en blanco. Puedo hacer lo que me venga en gana con mi vida. No tengo que darle ningún tipo de explicaciones a Victoria, ni a nadie. Lo de la señora D. está finiquitado y muerto. No hay más señora D.

— ¿Te ha llamado?— no esperé respuesta. —Lo ha hecho. ¿Y qué te ha dicho nuestra queridísima señora D?—. Mi tono era de un cruel sarcasmo, pero lo cierto que es que me la traía muy floja la señora D y sus ganas de follarme.

—Sí. Lo ha hecho y está muy disgustada Edward. Según ella la has dejado sentada en una mesa del Restaurant y te has marchado con una niñata que se ha desmayado.

—Sí—. Arrugué la nariz. —Es relativamente cierto, salvo que esa niñata que menciona la señora D. es la muchacha de servicio en mi casa. Tuvo un desmayo y yo muy amablemente me ofrecí para llevarla a casa; que es la mía, claro está.

No importaba maquillar un poco los acontecimientos. No le importaba a nadie el cómo y el porqué había sacado de allí a Isabella.

— ¿La chica del servicio?— Victoria hizo una pausa. —Edward, si te dije que hablaras con la señora D, fue para dejarla tranquila, no para tenerla alterada y descontenta.

—Victoria. No hay más señora D. Lo dejé suficientemente claro y a ella también. Búscate a otro que se la beneficie bien, si quieres puedo hasta darle clases al fulano en cuestión. Pero no tendré más relación con ella.

—Está bien. Veremos cómo manejo esto.

—Oye, Victoria, ¿cómo llevas lo de Jane?

Un incómodo silencio centra la despedida y ella solo susurra un adiós que me deja con ganas de tragar en seco.

Cuelgo y camino hacia mi cuarto.

Todas las mañanas o mejor dicho, siempre cuando llego a casa me ducho, pero esta noche es diferente. El aroma de Isabella Swan se ha impregnado en mi pecho y no deseo desembarazarme de el además, mi enorme polla pulsa y lo hace de una manera dolorosa, no podré arroparme entre mis sábanas sin haber vaciados mis bolas al menos dos veces esta noche.

Sonrío al recordar su dulce rostro pegado al almohadón, mientras me quito los pantalones. Ella se ve dulce y tierna, pero es mentira ella es dura y vieja como una gallina. Su vida no ha sido fácil y eso hace desaparecer a mi ovejita.

.

.

.

—Mierda—, siseo. La toalla de baño no está puesta en su asidero. Salgo de la ducha, haciendo charcos por donde paso.

Poco he podido hacer con la erección que ha permanecido en mí desde que estrellé mi cuerpo con el de Isabella Swan. Mi boca se curva en una sonrisa provocadora y camino hacia el vestidor, sé que ella está levantada. La puerta está semi abierta y puedo ver como ella está apilando mis ropas en el gran armario. Traspaso el umbral de puerta, quiero que me vea desnudo y con aquella arma dispuesta, por su jodida culpa.

Su cabeza se gira y de sus manos caen algunas de las prendas que sostiene. Mi erección pulsa y reconoce que esa es la mujer que deseo con toda mi alma, mi ovejita.

—Señor… señor… señor Cullen—. Ella balbucea y se ve tan linda que quiero comérmela de un bocado. Su rostro se ha teñido de un rubor delicioso y juro que, un aroma parecido al melocotón, me inunda las fosas nasales. Voy a saltar sobre mi ovejita de un momento a otro si no me controlo.

Pero no lo hago. Intento mantener el control y ser indiferente a mi desnudez.

—Hola Bella. ¿Cómo te encuentras esta mañana?—. Camino hacia ella, pasando de largo y agarro unos bóxers. Casi puedo oír como hiperventila y me felicito por ello. Mi cuerpo causa ese tipo de reacción en las mujeres y con ella, no es una excepción.

Le doy la espalda y su suave vocecita carraspea unos segundos antes de comenzar hablar.

—Yo...no sé lo que me ocurrió ayer noche. ¿Puedo preguntarle una cosa?

Me giro para enfrentarme a su s ojos, a su rostro y a su bello cuerpo ahora enfundado en un uniforme que muy pronto se verá cambiado por otro mucho más sensual.

—Pregúntame lo que quieras. Y por favor...Edward. Llámame Edward, nada señor, ese está en los cielos.

Ella ríe nerviosa y asiente, sin perder esos colores que se disponen en sus mejillas.

— ¿Cómo llegué hasta aquí?

—Yo te traje—. La miro intensamente y por lo que deduzco, comprende que yo he sido la persona que la ha desnudado. Se gira abruptamente y sigue organizando el armario con las manos temblorosas.

La miro durante unos segundos y me llevo una mano al cabello mojado.

—Espero no incomodarte por andar desnudo, pero acostumbro hacerlo y por ti no voy a dejar aparcadas mis costumbres.

Ella no se inmuta y sigue acomodando la ropa en las estanterías.

—Por supuesto, no te preocupes. No eres el primer hombre que veo desnudo y no serás último.

Aquella frase me cabrea y agarro los bóxers con fuerzas entre mis manos, para cubrirme de una puñetera vez.

Continuará...

**ADELANTO DEL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO.**

Bajé con rapidez las escaleras, debía de salir de allí lo antes posible si no quería volverme loca. Si me quedaba con Edward aquella noche algo pasaría, algo que no tendría retroceso.

— ¿Dónde vas?—. Su voz con aquella cadencia claramente sexual me embargó y tuve que cerrar los ojos para girarme y enfrentarlo.

Sonreí.

—He quedado con Jasper, Alice y...

—Lucien Carmichael—. Terminó haciendo una mueca con su hermosa boca.

—Sí.

Bajó la cabeza y se llevó la mano a la frente, negó un par de veces y caminó hacia mí.

—Quédate conmigo esta noche—. Ordenó, mirando mis ojos con intensidad.

Algo dentro de mi cabeza, me decía que huyera de allí, que iba a ser devorada y mutilada por aquel ser bello e inaccesible.

—No.

Su cercanía se hizo más insoportable, ya que eran pocos los centímetros que nos separaban.

—Por favor, prometo hacer la cena y ser buena compañía.

Me perdí en su mirada como el jade y un torbellino de emociones me embargó.

...

**Nenas, gracias por la espera. Pero como dice Alba, un tuerto me ha mirado mal...llevo una racha que, no se la deseo ni a mi peor enemigo.**

**Besos!**


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo beteado por Jocelynne Ulloa, Beta FFAD

www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction

**Una historia de Edward Cullen e Isabella Swan, personajes de Sthephenie Meyer. Todo lo contado aquí es generado por mi imaginación****.**

**Capítulo 12**

**Bella´s Pov**

He vagado en un mar oscuro, lleno de almas en pena y todas ellas gritaban mi nombre, como si quisieran reprenderme o castigarme por algo que he hecho.

Esa mañana al revolverme inquieta, salto de la cama con la convicción que algo me he perdido de mi vida; yo no debía de estar ahí acostada. Eso no es lo último que recuerdo. Mi mente pega un fogonazo al rememorar lo último acontecido y unos enormes ojos verdes llenos de pasión me hacen oscilar y me mareo levemente.

Edward Cullen.

Al fin sé cómo es Edward Cullen.

Algo tan formidable como obsceno.

Él me da escalofríos, pero no de miedo, si no de placer... algo que no comprendo porque no soporto que ningún hombre me toque, desde que vivo con Jake.

Ah, ya no vivo con Jake, a ese monstruo tengo que cortarle los huevos y dárselos de comer a las aves carroñeras del zoológico.

Sonrío levemente y acaricio mis labios mientras camino hacia el lavabo de lujo, ese que es del hombre de los ojos verdes y boca de pecado. El hombre para el que trabajo, el que duerme bajo mi mismo techo y que vaga en mis sueños como una sombra oscura detrás de mí.

Al entrar en aquel cuarto de azulejos blancos y de ornamentos dorados, caigo en la cuenta al mirarme al espejo que voy prácticamente desnuda... y yo no me he quitado ni una sola prenda.

Pienso que ha podido ser él, que sus manos han rozado las líneas corrompidas de mi cuerpo y puede haberse sentido asqueado. Me siento mal por haber tenido ese pensamiento oscuro, pero mi inseguridad atada a mi alma como un lastre me obliga a no quererme.

Bufo ante la expectativa de un nuevo día. Él, seguro que ha sido un sueño y si no lo ha sido seguramente que sintió pena por una pobre muchacha que casi atropella con su enorme cuerpo de león.

Recuerdo que el hombre que llegó preguntando por él semanas antes lo había llamado "El León", sonrío mientras abro la regadera; ese apodo le viene como anillo al dedo. Ese cabello cobrizo que ruega ser amasado con los dedos y estrujarlo hasta sentir el dulce perfume de cada hebra en cada dedo, es como el de un modelo de Armani.

Me despojo de mi sujetador e instantes después de mis delicadas braguitas traviesas.

Estoy mojada.

Excitada.

Lista para ser empalada.

¿Desde cuándo mi cuerpo no reacciona así?

Rememoro mientras acaricio el dulce pañito de mis braguitas con el dedo; están mojadas y calientes. El culpable tiene unos ojos verdes endiabladamente sexys, esa mirada volvería loca a cualquiera.

La Señorita Hyde se apodera de mí y tiro con violencia aquella prenda íntima, mientras que amaso la esponja entre mis dedos y la hago resbalar por todo mi cuerpo, haciéndome daño en los lugares indicados, necesito tomar de nuevo pie en tierra y desvincularme de aquella sensación de zorra cuando pienso en "El hombre".

Salgo de la ducha con convicción y me visto rápidamente. Es temprano y seguramente, no se ha levantado todavía. Caigo de nuevo en su imagen, en su recuerdo y gimo interiormente. Mis bragas se empañan de nuevo, no puedo hacer nada respecto a eso. Mi cuerpo desea lo que él tiene entre las piernas, quiere tragárselo por completo.

Los vellos de todo mi cuerpo se ponen de punta. Y la excitación corre a sus anchas por mi cuerpo.

Bajo hacia la cocina y dejo mi ropa interior en el cubo de la ropa sucia, pongo una lavadora con alguna de las prendas que él ha colocado allí y, sin pensarlo siquiera, agarro una camisa y la paso por mi nariz, engullendo el olor masculino de su cuerpo. Siento como mis pezones se convierten en puntas de llamas vivas y me siento extraña; aunque me gusta esa sensación, hay una zorra inquieta en mí y que hasta ahora, no había nacido.

Dejo la camisa junto con mi ropa interior dentro del tambor de la lavadora y la pongo en marcha. Mientras que se va lavando todo, abro el cajón donde están los cereales. El jodido "León" tiene un gusto exquisito hasta para éstos. Son los de mejor calidad de todo el mercado; esos que anuncian en la tele y que te aseguran ser regular todos los malditos días.

Camino hacia la nevera de dos puertas y agarro la botella de leche de vaca. He de fijarme lo suficiente en este detalle, ya que justamente al lado hay una botella que parece igual pero que es de soja; ese tipo de leche la bebe "el León", por lo visto en este aspecto es herbívoro. Me río ante este pensamiento y caliento un bol de leche dentro del microondas, mientras me aliso la bata de asistenta doméstica que me hace ver como la Bella de toda la vida; no la que se encontró "el León" la pasada noche.

El miedo y la inseguridad me embargan de nuevo, cuando él me vea de otra vez, no tendré nada que ver con la imagen sofisticada que se llevó de mí en su retina.

Aquel pensamiento me retuerce el corazón, pero inspiro, respiro y doy de bruces contra el suelo. Él es mi jefe, el hombre que me ha ayudado, el hermano de Alice y yo solamente soy la pobre chica sin recursos que está ayudando mientras le hace de sirvienta.

Cuando el microondas suena, para avisarme de que la leche ya está lo suficientemente caliente, ya no tengo ganas de alimentarme. En mi estómago hay una bola de nervios que no me deja ni beber un vaso de agua porque puedo vomitarlo, pero aún así hago el intento de beberme la leche algo caliente para mí.

Ordeno la cocina y preparo algo de comer para el mediodía. Busco entre los cajones algo que haga mi imaginación volar por trabajar un buen plato de comida y encuentro arroz, carne en el refrigerador y verduras. Sonrío ante la perspectiva de imaginarme a ese ser perfecto masticando algo que yo haya cocinado y no puedo reprimir una sonrisa de satisfacción. Pero vuelvo a convertirme en la señorita Hyde y levanto la mano para darme una palmada con fuerza en la frente. "_No pienses gilipolleces atontada. Nunca se fijaría en ti, nunca. Y si lo hiciera no sería para meter sus manos entre tus bragas"__._

Divago mientras hago la comida, pero el tiempo se pasa rápido cuando tienes cosas que hacer. Mientras que la carne se está cociendo junto con las verduras saco la ropita y la meto en la secadora. Un programa rápido bastará para que quede toda seca. Miro como da vueltas a cuatrocientas mil revoluciones por hora... su camisa y mi ropa íntima se unen en un baile sincronizado enfebrecido.

Aspiro con fuerza, mientras embelesada veo la ropa girar en la secadora.

"_Mierda, la carne."_

Pero llego a tiempo para ponerle en vino y adjuntar aquel sofrito algo de agua que me ayude a cocer el arroz.

Termino y casi al mismo tiempo el ruido de la secadora se detiene. Tengo varias pilas de ropa para llevarlos al vestidor, pero pensar en caminar frente a su cuarto me pone extremadamente nerviosa y me tiemblan las manos.

Pero tengo que hacerlo, es mi trabajo y no debo de rallar la tontuna; como lo estoy haciendo.

Llevo varias camisas planchadas, algunas toallas y varios boxers que acaricio antes de poner en la pila de ropa.

Al atravesar el pasillo veo que su habitación está abierta y que las ventanas están con las persianas alzadas. Él está despierto.

Tengo el corazón en la garganta, puedo notar como late y esa sensación me llega a las sienes y casi me ahoga. Pero puedo seguir andando, arrastrando los pies hasta el vestidor. La misión es fácil, tengo que colocarla la ropa y marcharme rápidamente por las escaleras.

Aunque me muero por ver de nuevo su rostro, sus ojos, su boca y todo lo pecaminoso de él. Tengo miedo de que él me vea de nuevo y vea lo insignificante que soy.

Abro la puerta del vestidor y rápidamente me dirijo a la puerta derecha del enorme armario, apilo alguna de las ropas de él y dejo las toallas a un lado.

_"Dios santo"_.

Noto su presencia, camina hacia mí y no puedo evitar girar la cabeza y mirarlo. El maldito va completamente desnudo y siento mi rostro, mi cuerpo y mi extremadamente hinchado coño arder. Él...Él… él es maravilloso, no hay nada imperfecto, todo es una masa de músculo fiero incluso más abajo de sus caderas. Él está rígido y trago la bola de saliva que se ha agolpado en mi boca, sedienta.

—Señor… señor… señor Cullen—. Siento que casi se está divirtiendo paseándose desnudo frente a mí. Seguro que le encanta hacerlo delante de todas las mujeres; incluida yo. Le sube su ego. _"Maldito exhibicionista"._ El tono de mi voz es algo humillante y en ese momento me doy cuenta que algunas de las prendas que tenía agarradas en mis manos han caído al suelo.

—Hola Bella, ¿cómo te encuentras esta mañana? —Camino hacia mí, agarrando unos boxers del armario, estoy comenzando a marearme, es el mejor cuerpo con el que he soñado ver jamás. "El León" se gira y puedo ver cómo sus glúteos perfectos se mueven acompasados. Mi mente no quiere verlo alejarse así además, hay una pregunta que me azota como una vendaval, necesito saber si él me quitó el vestido, las medias con liguero, paseando sus dedos por mi piel basta de mujer.

—Yo... no sé lo que me ocurrió ayer noche. ¿Puedo preguntarle una cosa? —La voz que se escapa de mi es algo amorfa.

—Pregúntame lo que quieras. Y por favor, soy Edward. Llámame Edward, nada señor, ese está en los cielos.

Me río nerviosamente, él ha sonreído y yo casi me he desmayado.

— ¿Cómo llegué hasta aquí? —estoy ruborizada, lo sé.

—Yo te traje.

Son solo palabras, pero denotan algo que se me escapa en su tono de voz. Su mirada ahora más oscura me recorre el cuerpo y me enciendo aún más, al pensar de nuevo que esos ojos han podido ver lo que escondo tras esta andrajosa ropa de limpiadora, parece que le hago gracia. Debe pensar que soy una frígida que no ha visto un hombre desnudo en su jodida vida. Algo en mí, vuelva a retorcerse y la señorita Hyde vuelve a aparecer sin avisar.

—Espero no incomodarte por andar desnudo. Suelo hacerlo y por ti no voy a aparcar mis costumbres.

No lo miro si quiera.

Es un narcisista o algo quizás mucho peor, la señorita Hyde sigue poseyéndome y quiero agarrarla de los pelos y mandarla a la mierda, pero la muy jodida perra tiene clavadas las garras en lo más hondo de mi corazón.

—Por supuesto, no eres el primer hombre que veo desnudo —Miss Hyde está en todo su esplendor— y no serás el ultimo.

Él se marcha con paso acelerado sin decir adiós y mis labios se curvan en una diabólica sonrisa.

.

.

.

El teléfono suena.

No he oído la puerta, ni una palabra de despedida de "El León" e intuyo que algo que le ha dicho la señorita Hyde lo ha puesto de mal humor. He seguido con mis faenas domésticas hasta las dos de la tarde. Y cuando se me han retorcido de manera dolorosa las tripas he decidido comer en la cocina. Él ni siquiera ha aparecido por allí, parece haber estado evitándome durante todo el día.

— ¿Si? —agarro el teléfono que ha sonado más de cinco veces, la sexta saltará el buzón de voz.

— ¡Bella cariño!, contigo es con quien quería hablar. Tengo planes para esta noche y en ellos están incluida tú. Oye, ya hablando de todo un poco ¿qué te ocurrió anoche?, Edward te sacó de _"El Pointer´s" _como si hubiera perdido el juicio. ¿Estás mejor, querida?

Alice Cullen.

Atropellando palabras.

—Sí, estoy bien. Debió ser una bajada de glucosa o algo parecido. —Río ante esta ocurrencia y espero que ella siga hablando.

—Esta noche Lucien Carmichael convida a sus socios, incluidos Japer y ¿a que no sabes a quién quiere en esa fiesta a toda costa?

El nombre de Lucien Carmichael me da escalofríos, aunque el hombre es extremadamente atractivo no siento lo mismo que por "El León".

—No, lo siento. De verdad Alice, pero ya tuve suficiente ayer y mira lo que ocurrió…

—Bella ¡ese hombre está loco por ti! ¿No te das cuenta? Anda, hazlo por mí, te prometo que no llegaremos tarde, te lo prometo.

No puedo negarme… ella ha hecho tanto por mí.

Pero empiezo a plantearme contar a Alice Cullen que me ocurre con el tacto de los hombre, menos de el suyo; el de "El León".

—Está bien. Pero antes quiero hablar contigo. Tengo que contarte algo.

Mis palabras hacen enmudecer a Alice, eso es grave, ella no enmudece ante nada.

Transcurren unos instantes y su voz vuelve en un susurro.

—Mandaré un coche para que te vaya a recoger.

Cuelga, no me da opción a replicar.

Antes de colgar, oigo algo, un roce en el auricular.

Se pasea la idea por mi mente que "El León" esté vigilando al otro lado, pero tuerzo la boca como si me faltara un tornillo.

La tarde pasa rápidamente. Tengo camisas que planchar, polvo que limpiar y ajustar el bajo de un pantalón de cuero.

.

.

.

El pantalón ha sido comprado por mi hada madrina, Alice Brandon. No sé porque quiere por todos los medios que me vea bella, si no lo soy. Si tal vez consigo algo aproximado a eso, es un puro espejismo.

Preparo la ropa que pienso ponerme encima de mi cama y después de finalizar todas las tareas ese día, voy al lavabo que hay ubicado en mi habitación, no puedo negar que pienso otra vez en ese cuerpo nacido para ser aplacado, bendecido y besado. Su cuerpo se ha grabado en mi memoria y me río ante la visión de mí como una res, marcada a fuego por ese hombre de pecado.

Ne ducho y pongo especial atención en mi cabello y en mi piel esa noche, algo me dice que debo hacerlo y meto los dedos en esa poción blanquecina a base de coco después de asearme. Mi piel queda perfecta y embuto mis piernas en aquellos pantalones de pitillos tan apretados que tengo que tumbarme en la cama boca arriba y meter vientre para poder subirme la cremallera.

La camisa no da tanta guerra; gracias a Dios y queda perfectamente adherida. Las prendas que Alice Cullen me ha regalado son demasiado despampanantes, me siento como una calienta pollas.

Los zapatos son más de lo mismo. Casi diez centímetros de tacón, abiertos por la punta, enseño mis uñas pintadas con un sencillo barniz transparente.

La camisa carmín grita que debo maquillarme. Quizás con algo de rubor y raya de ojos bastará, pero me doy cuenta que con lápiz de labios del mismo color que la blusa y un buen trabajo de Khol estoy perfecta.

Parpadeo ante la Bella que hay expuesta en el espejo.

Es la misma que la noche anterior.

La que agarró el "León" y se llevó a la guarida.

Cierro los ojos y llevo mis manos a los pómulos. Estoy enferma y debo curarme. Quizás esta noche podría dejar que Lucien Carmichael me besara, que me tocara... podría aguantar la respiración o quizás pensar que es mi "León".

"Mi León", qué absurda soy. No tengo nada, no soy dueña ni de un mísero cabello de ese monumental espécimen.

Camino hacia el perchero, allí está colgado el bolsito perfecto, para mi perfecto aspecto. Lo cuelgo y miro llevar la documentación necesaria dentro.

Camino por el pasillo y machaco las escaleras con aquellos tacones de vértigo.

Bajo con rapidez las escaleras, debo de salir de allí lo antes posible si no quiero volverme loca. Si me quedo con "el León" esta noche algo pasará, algo que no tenga retroceso; podría sentirme ridiculizada completamente.

— ¿Dónde vas? —Su voz con aquella cadencia claramente sexual me embarga y tengo que cerrar los ojos para girarme y enfrentarlo.

Sonrío, aunque me deshago por dentro.

—He quedado con Jasper, Alice y...

—Lucien Carmichael —Termina haciendo una mueca con su hermosa boca.

—Sí.

Baja la cabeza y se lleva la mano a la frente, niega un par de veces y camina hacia mí.

—Quédate conmigo esta noche—. Ordena, mirando mis ojos con intensidad.

Algo dentro de mi cabeza, me dice que huya de ahí, que voy a ser devorada y mutilada por aquel ser bello e inaccesible.

—No.

Su cercanía se hace más insoportable, ya que son pocos los centímetros que nos separan.

—Por favor, prometo hacer la cena y ser buena compañía—. Miro sus labios, son algo rojos para ser de un hombre, lamiendo el mío en el proceso. Él gruñe y elevo los ojos, perdiéndome en su mirada como el jade y dejándome arrastrar por un torrente de emociones que me embarga.

"El León", sigue siendo fiel a sí mismo. Apenas lleva algo de ropa que tape su cuerpo. Un pequeño pantalón tan adherido a su piel que si no ostentara ninguno bien valdría lo mismo, marca hasta la vena más minúscula de su nada modesta anatomía.

—Alice...—. No puedo generar una frase que se entienda, estoy tan alucinada por esa presencia tan cerca de mí que pongo en duda si mi mente no me está jugando una mala pasada. Me pellizco un muslo y noto inmediatamente el dolor. Es real. Esa boca, esos ojos y esa suplica es real.

—Yo puedo hablar con mi hermana y excusarte—. Repasa de arriba abajo las delgadas líneas de mi cuerpo y camina hacia el teléfono fijo, arrastra uno de sus dedos por una tecla y espera unos segundos.

—Alice, —me mira intensamente y siento que voy a reventar— Bella no irá a ninguna parte. No. Tranquila, ella está perfectamente. No. No digas memeces. Lo último que necesita es una cena en casa de Lucien Carmichael, se quedará aquí y no se hable más. —Él espera unos segundos, seguramente Alice Cullen está soltando sapos y culebras por su boca de niña rica—. Ella está segura conmigo, eso no lo dudes.

Esta última frase finaliza con una sonrisa ladeada que hace que mis rodillas se vuelvan gelatina.

El León cuelga y camina hacia mí como un depredador.

—No me mires así... —susurra ronco— aún pareces más, una ovejita.

Trago en seco y miro su boca.

—No... entiendo—. Mentira, entiendo perfectamente.

—No sabes el tiempo que he estado buscándote, ovejita...

**ADELANTO DEL PROXIMO CAPÍTULO.**

— ¿Herido?

Su boca me hace gemir interiormente, quiero abalanzarme y comérmela, lo ha estado rogando con sus ojos toda la jodida cena y le voy a hacer ese favor. La ovejita me tiene las bolas tan pequeñas que creo que me han subido hacia la garganta... de la polla no puedo hablar porque si no, estallo inmediatamente.

—Sí.

Contesto tajante.

No estoy preparado para hablar con ella de Elizabeth, pero la jodida oveja me está volviendo los huesos gelatina. ¡Maldita!

**Continuará...**

**Gracias por la infinita espera chicas y por vuestro innumerable apoyo. Os amo.**

**Te quiero mi ****¡****sister Jo!**

¡Hola! Lo sé… no me odien, pero ya subimos el capi. Mis disculpas pertinentes, siempre somos muy puntuales cuando nos comprometemos a subir un determinado día, pero esta vez, el quedarme sin internet (golpeen al técnico de la compañía que es una verdadera mierda) y estar un poco mal de salud, hicieron que me retrasara con el beteo, cosa que saben, no pasa habitualmente.

Esa es toda mi intervención. Un abrazo grande,

Sisterjo ;)


	13. Chapter 13

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. La trama y el león son completamente míos, jajajaja.**

Capítulo beteado por Jocelynne Ulloa, Betas FFAD

www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 13.<strong>

Puedo escucharla, sentirla y olerla en toda la maldita casa. Ella se ha adherido al ambiente como algo vicioso y tremendamente perjudicial para mí y mi polla. Isabella Swan es la pesadilla de mis huevos que, se mantienen pequeños y casi escondidos debajo de mi enorme pene encendido por su aroma. Me siento como un puto animal, y siento que el sobrenombre de "León" nunca ha sido tan verdadero como en estos momentos, como este día, como la pasada noche.

No puedo concebir la idea que se largue a cenar con mi hermana Alice, mi cuñado Jasper y mucho menos con el niño bonito de Lucien Carmichael. Apuesto lo que sea que su boca —y lo que no es su boca— babea por ella cuando la observa. Y no me extraña nada porque esa mujer tiene algo que no sabe que tiene y eso, la hace aún más comestible. Tengo la cabeza llena de imágenes obscenas de ella entrelazada conmigo, follando sin descanso en todos los lugares de esta maldita casa y, en más de una ocasión, me he descubierto jadeando y apoyando mis fuertes manos como mazas en alguna que otra columna, lleno de crispación.

No puedo olvidar como me ha mirado cuando he paseado delante de ella desnudo y, por supuesto, como ha mordido ese labio suyo que quiero aplastar con mis propios dientes y machacarlo. _¿De dónde sale toda esa agresividad, Edward?"_ La voz de Elizabeth se mete en mi mente y casi consigue que la erección permanente que me ha aquejado durante todo el día, se vuelva flácida y sin vida. _"¿Qué coño hace ella aquí? Ella está muerta, muerta, muerta... muerta, enterrada y apartada de mi corazón."_

Escucho pasos en la planta de arriba y, como un desquiciado, me llevo las manos al cabello; revolviéndolo y aplastándolo, revolviéndolo y aplastándolo... Mi cabello sexy debe verse horrible, pero me importa una jodida mierda.

He oído la conversación que ella ha tenido con Alice, soy tan perturbado que no he podido evitar saber de que hablaban, casi salto como una fiera al escuchar de la cena y de la cita con Lucien Carmichael, me siento como un asesino de niños bonitos, porque al jodido hijo de puta de Carmichael le aplastaría el cráneo con mis poderosas manos animadoras de coños.

Otra vez escucho sus pasos, ella baja por las escaleras. La muy cabrona está hecha una Diosa y no lo sabe. La mataría a polvos esta noche si me dejara, me la comería viva y después, volvería a hacerlo. Siento que no podría cansarme nunca de esta ovejita.

—¿Dónde vas? —pregunto, pretendo ser educado y la cadencia de mi voz es limpia, aunque por dentro esté rugiendo de celos.

Ella apenas sonríe, sus ojos oscuros y brillantes me miran brevemente.

—He quedado con Alice, Jasper y...

No la dejo terminar, no quiero que de sus labios brote ese nombre, solo puede brotar el mío, de una manera ronca y lastimera.

—Y Lucien Carmichael.

No pude evitar hacer una mueca de asco pero la recompuse rápidamente y niego un par de veces, acercándome más a ella... ella... La puñetera mujer, huele a coco y eso hace que las aletas de mi nariz se me ensanchen y tenga ganas de abrir la boca para engullirla entera.

—Quédate conmigo esta noche. —No sé de dónde ha salido eso, pero bienvenido sea, porque si intenta salir por esa puerta, voy a atarla de pies y manos.

—No.

Me acerco aún más a ella y reconozco algo sucio en esa mirada, me felicito por ello. Mi ovejita me desea, quiere follarme sin descanso, igual que yo a ella.

—Prometo hacer la cena y ser buena compañía.

Ella me mira con la boca abierta y repasa con lentitud el contorno de mis bíceps, el triangulo de mis caderas y mi rostro más que tenso por la proximidad.

—Alice...

Estoy ganando terreno por momentos y esto me hace pensar con rapidez.

—Yo puedo hablar con mi hermana y excusarte. —La miro de nuevo de arriba abajo y pienso que voy a estallar como una pira de explosivos si no me la como en menos de media hora. Ella es tan putamente perfecta que la quiero retener en mi cuarto y en mi vida sin que nadie la observe, tan solo yo.

Agarro el teléfono fijo, sin dejar de mirarla y pulso el número cinco, ahí está el número de Alice grabado. Su voz de soprano me hace fruncir el ceño, ella; mi hermana es muy perceptiva y siento que mis cojones pueden ser cortados si reconoce lo que me pasa con Isabella Swan.

—Alice.

—¿Qué ocurre, Edward? ¿Y por qué me llamas a esta hora? ¿Está Bella ahí? Dile que salimos a buscarla inmediatamente.

—Bella no irá a ninguna parte. —Soy tan malditamente tajante que mi hermana se queda sin palabras durante unos segundos; pero tan solo algunos.

—¿Se siente mal? ¿Está mareada?

—No —replico—. Ella está perfectamente.

—Edward, no se te ocurra poner los ojos en Bella... —la amenaza de Alice casi me hace reír pero agrio el gesto, cuando estoy carcajeándome interiormente.

—No digas memeces. Lo último que necesita es una cena en casa de Lucien Carmichael, se quedara aquí y no se habla más.

—Te conozco Edward y sé lo que te llevas entre manos, no seduzcas a Bella... ella no es como las mujeres con las que sueles tratar.

No quiero seguir escuchando. Sencillamente, no estoy dispuesto a que mí querida hermana me recuerde lo que soy en estos momentos. Ella ha sido la que me ha metido a Isabella Swan por los ojos, desde el primer momento, de una manera u otra el destino ha hecho que sea devorada por mí.

La miro. Ella está ahí, mirándome también, con esos enormes ojos Chocolates. Sinceros, claros, cristalinos y sucios... vuelvo a reconocer algo sucio en ellos.

—No me mires así... —tengo que tragar, la boca se me hace agua. Tengo miedo, siento que de un momento a otro me voy a convertir en una fiera salvaje y la voy a devorar—aún pareces mas una ovejita.

Ella parpadea, intentando apartar el halo sucio de su mirada, pero sigue ahí y eso me encanta.

—No... entiendo.

Casi siento como me salen las garras, los colmillos se alargan y como el pelo cobrizo que tengo en mi cabeza se esparce por todo mi cuerpo, tengo tanta hambre de ella que, si no me la meriendo, me voy a morir...

—No sabes el tiempo que he estado buscándote, ovejita.

Ella abre la boca para hablar, pero se arrepiente y se lleva la mano a la frente. Medita unos segundos y se sienta en uno de los sofás de la sala.

—No soy tierna y mucho menos inocente; no para llamarme ovejita —dijo sin mirarme y yo sonrío. Avanzo hacia ella y me ubico a su lado, tan cerca que puedo masticarla de un solo bocado.

—No es lo que tú creas, es lo que me provocas —susurro, pegando mi boca a su oído y casi gimiendo en el proceso.

Su rostro gira y me observa. Es hermosa, mucho más hermosa cuanto más cerca. Me relamo de gusto. Quiero saciarme de ella, pasar la lengua por su rostro y marcarla como mía.

—¿Y eso que quiere decir? —Eleva una ceja. Ese gesto me pilla por sorpresa. ¿Va de femme fatale? ¿O ni siquiera se da cuenta que altamente follable que es?

Sonrío y niego un par de veces, levantándome de su lado. Sus ojos están puestos en mí y en mis movimientos.

—Voy a hacer la cena. ¿Te apetece pasta? —Camino hacia la cocina y escucho como sus tacones de perra preciosa me siguen. Interiormente estoy pajeándome como un idiota.

—Me encanta la pasta. —Su voz es casi ronca, deseable y muy… muy follable. Pienso joder esa boca con mi polla y llenarla con mi leche de hombre.

Abro el armario donde está ubicada toda la pasta, agarro el bote de cristal y lo pongo sobre de la encimera de mármol. Elevo la mirada, ella está parada y recargada sobre el marco de la puerta, con sus piernas imposibles y esa camisa roja que quiero hacer trizas con mis dientes.

Saco lentamente el aire por la nariz. Es caliente y cargado de deseo.

Camino hacia la nevera y allí saco la salsa preparada de roquefort.

—¿Te gusta el queso fundido? —pregunto sin mirarla.

—Ajá.

Su voz es ronca y no puedo hacer otra cosa que dirigir mi mirada profunda y deseable hacia ella.

Esta mirando mi pecho desnudo y sonrío. Debería ponerme un delantal, no es muy higiénico hacer la cenar así.

Suelto la sartén que en ese momento tengo en mis manos y abro el primer cajón que hay justo debajo de la vitrocerámica. Allí hay un delantal que ni si quiera he estrenado, lo desplego e intento ajustarlo por mi cabeza.

—No... no te lo pongas.

Me quedo paralizado, pero tan solo unos segundos. Tirando con fuerza el delantal al suelo y dando dos pasos largos hacia la ninfa que quiero elevar a los altares del placer.

—¿Por qué? —Mi voz es un susurro, una caricia prometedora. Quiero una palabra más y quizás esta noche cenemos en mi habitación ambos, pero nos alimentaremos de nosotros mismos.

El labio inferior de ella es mordido entre sus pequeños dientes y eleva su mirada. Hay un denso rubor en su rostro y los ojos de la bella castaña que está frente a mí, están nublados por el deseo.

—Eres hermoso —Ella también susurra, pero su voz se pierde entre las palabras pareciendo más bien un gorgojeo.

Me siento eufórico y no puedo evitar sonreír de lado por su adulación.

—Pero creo que ya lo sabes. —No sé lo que ocurre ahora, ella parece haber recompuesto el gesto y frunzo el ceño. Me evita la mirada y sale de mi campo de visión pasando a mi lado y caminando hacia el centro de la cocina. La observo de arriba abajo y de nuevo mi polla vibra, se mueve y tira, haciendo que gima interiormente. Esta mujer me está matando.

—Apuesto a que no has cocinado en tu vida... —eleva la mirada y sus ojos se encuentran con los míos— Edward.

No puedo sonreír. Algo ha pasado, como si la muñequita que tengo en frente se le hubiese girado una tuerca. Avanzo hacia donde ella se encuentra y me coloco muy cerca de ella, tanto que nuestras caderas casi se tocan.

—No. No lo he hecho, pero ¿alguna vez tiene que ser la primera? Además, ¿no te sientes halagada? Es la primera vez que cocino para una mujer.

_Oh mierda_

Creo que la he cagado, porque su boca se está ladeando en una sonrisa irónica y su mirada no se despega de la encimera de mármol.

—¿La primera? No quiero ser ni la primera ni la última en nada.

Huye.

Camina, dejándome allí tenso y malhumorada, pero soy rápido y la agarro del codo antes de marcharse lo suficiente lejos de mi.

—Te equivocas... eres la primera y puedes ser la última en todo.

No puedo evitarlo. Sus labios me llaman, su olor me incita y su cuerpo irradia ondas sensuales que me están haciendo perder la cordura. La voy a besar, me la voy a comer. Literalmente, me la voy a follar sin descanso, quiero dárselo todo, todo lo que haya dentro de mí para ella, hasta la última gota de mi semen.

Acerco mi rostro, mi boca hacia ella; pero se retira y da dos pasos hacia atrás, dejándome aturdido y solo.

—Tranquilo —la cabrona parece leer mis pensamientos—, ¿dónde está ese delantal? Te voy a ayudar a hacer la cena.

La miro. La deseo y me la voy a comer; pero no de un bocado. Voy a tratar de degustarla poco a poco, porque esta mujer se lo merece y yo lo deseo así. Sonrío y agarro el delantal del suelo, pasándoselo lentamente desde atrás, mis manos recorren el contorno de sus caderas y lo ato justo encima de su poderoso trasero... su culito en forma de corazón.

—Vamos a poner a hervir esta pasta o qué pretendes ¿meterla directamente a la sartén sin haberla cocido? —Su voz, teñida de una risa musical, hace que brinque mi interior, disipando algo de la amargura que tiñe mi jodido corazón.

—Pensaba agarrar el recetario —contesté intentando enmendar mi ignorancia. Pero ella volvió a reír dándose perfecta cuenta de que estaba mintiendo.

—Menos mal que no me he puesto en tus manos —responde, aunque de repente calla y deja de hacer lo que hace... se ha dado perfecta cuenta que esa no es la mejor frase.

—Yo solo quería hacerte la cena —intento quitarle hierro al asunto, aunque me gustaría dejarle claro que la deseo y que quiero follarla sin descanso toda la noche, todo el día de mañana y quizás, durante una semana entera.

—Claro. —Su voz suena insegura, pero sigue avanzando en sus artes culinarias.

La miro mientras pone el agua en la olla, al hervir tira la pasta desde arriba con un par de toques secos.

—Pareces una buena cocinera. —Quiero halagarla, pero de repente me siento algo torpe.

Ella me mira por el rabillo del ojo y sonríe con prudencia.

—He sido ama de casa. ¿Recuerdas? Y con bajos recursos. Esta pasta no la he comido nunca y fresca muchísimo menos, ha habido días que he tenido que cocinar con cuellos de pollos y patatas.

Sentí que ella estaba comenzando a meterse en el foso de sus recuerdos más amargos al lado de su captor, de su verdugo.

Carraspeé.

—No tienes miedo de él, ¿verdad? ¿Sabes que a mi lado estarás segura?

No sé de dónde sale esa declaración, pero ella está asombrada por mis palabras y yo muchísimo más. ¿Quién me ha poseído y dónde está Edward Cullen?

—¿Por cuánto tiempo? —Sus ojos Chocolates vuelven a encenderme y mi mirada se oscurece tanto como la de ella—. No siempre estarán ahí tú o Alice.

—No permitiré que ese malnacido vuelva a hacerte daño. Nunca.

—El tiempo lo dirá todo. Y por supuesto, pone las cosas en su sitio. Yo no pertenezco a este lugar y no puedo vivir por siempre en esta casa.

_No tienes idea dónde quiero poner mi cosa, pequeña ovejita._

Casi gruño al verla hacer un mohín de disgusto mientras pica la cebolla con un arte magistral.

—¿Quién es la chica de la foto? —Mierda.

Parpadeo sin dejar de observarla.

—Es mi hermana.

Su cabeza se gira y me mira como si no me creyera.

—Tu hermana es Alice y nunca me ha mencionado que tuviese otra hermana.

Me ubico detrás de ella y alargo mis brazos hasta hacer una cárcel con ellos desde atrás. Me acerco lentamente hacia su oreja y la toco con mis labios.

—Tendrás que creerme —susurro, desbordando más de lo que puedo admitir por toda ella.

Ella se da la vuelta quedando a breves centímetros de mi boca, jadeamos ambos. Nuestras pelvis se tocan y ella puede sentir lo duro que me tiene.

—No creo que te merezcas postre si no me dices la verdad, Edward Cullen.

Frunzo el ceño de nuevo, mirando sus labios y ella se los muerde por no morderme a mí, lo sé.

—¿Herido? —Eleva una ceja y pone cara de autentica perra. ¡Dios!

Su boca me hace gemir interiormente, quiero abalanzarme y comérmela, lo ha estado rogando con sus ojos durante toda la ejecución de la jodida cena y le voy a hacer ese favor. La ovejita me tiene las bolas tan pequeñas que, creo que me han subido hacia la garganta... de la polla no puedo hablar porque si no, estallo inmediatamente.

—Sí.

Contesto tajante.

No estoy preparado para hablar con ella de Elizabeth, pero la jodida oveja me está volviendo los huesos gelatina. ¡Maldita!

* * *

><p><strong>Chicas... no sé qué mierda tengo, pero la infección ha vuelto y tengo la boca que me arde, voy a tener que hacerme pruebas para a ver qué ocurre, perdón por la tardanza.<strong>

**Sisterjo, gracias por tu apoyo cielo. **

**Un besote.**

Ya lo ha dicho Sis, anda con una suerte que se las encargo. Saben que las tendré al tanto de las próximas actualizaciones, aunque ahora, tardarán un poco más. Mientras tanto, les dejo el link del grupo de FB creado para todas las historias que surgen de la supermegahipergenialosa mente de Sister.


	14. Chapter 14

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. La trama es de mi autoría.**

Capítulo beteado por Jo Beta Ffad, Betas FFAD

www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction

* * *

><p><strong>ALICE's POV<strong>

—¿Qué ocurre, Alice? —miro a Jasper. Me he quedado con el telefono inalámbrico colgado en mi mano y pensativa. No me gusta lo que Edward me ha dicho y mucho menos lo que mi mente se está imaginando.

Me he dado cuenta cómo la mira, como casi la olfatea cuando ella está cerca y desde hace breves segundos, siento que he comentido el error mas grande de mi vida, llevando a Bella a la boca del león.

La manos de mi marido, calientes me hacen suspirar antes de girarme y encararlo con algo parecido a una sonrisa. Pero es mentira, no tengo ganas de reirme. Estoy realmente preocupada por Bella y por el loco de mi hermano Edward.

—Bella no viene a cenar.

Mi marido frunce el ceño y cautelosamente deshecha mis manos de mi estrecha cintura; pese a los embarazos. Camina hacia una de las sillas del salón y se mantiene unos momentos pensativo.

—Creo que estamos agasajando demasiado a esa mujer, Alice. Ella no es de nuestro mundo y se puede sentir incómoda. Dale su espacio.

—Si en su espacio está Edward, no puedo estar tranquila, Jasper. Él… al hablarme se ha mantenido muy protector con ella, más que eso. Como si deseara que ella no saliese de su casa esta noche. No me gusta lo que estoy pensando Jasper y Dios sabe que amo a mi hermano, pero lo conozco y sé lo doloroso que puede llegar a ser.

Los ojos azules de Jasper me miran algo combulsos y niega casi imperceptiblemente con la cabeza.

—¿Crees que Edward puede tener algun interés en Bella? —haciendo un gesto muy comico se rasca la coronilla y sonrie—. Bueno , la chica es tan bonita que tampoco ha dejado frio a Lucien, él me ha confiado que se siente muy atraído por ella.

Camino hacia Jasper y suelto el teléfono en el sofá uniplaza que hay en el pequeño recorrido, llevándome las manos a la cabeza.

—Lucien no es Edward. Mi hermano es tóxico… no es sano ni para él mismo.

Jasper no lo entiende porque no conozce realmente los altibajos de Edward y lo lleno de dolor que está.

—Y, a ver querida, ¿qué quieres que hagamos? Ambos son mayorcitos y si Bella prefiere a tu hermano antes que a Carmichael, nosotros no se lo vamos a impedir.

Niego con la cabeza.

—Llama a Lucien, vamos a hacerle una visita sorpresa a mi hermano .

Jasper se levanta de la silla y parece encontrarse incómodo con mi orden.

—No son niños Alice. No voy a imponerle a Lucien la presencia de Edward, es más; si lo voy a llamar pero para anular la cena de esta noche. Estás perdiendo el sentido con esa mujer. Quieres protegerla demasiado.

Bufé.

Me siento incompredida, pero eso me da mas fuerzas para agarrar el abrigo y caminar hacia la puerta y tomar mi bolso de mano.

—¿Dónde vas? ¡Alice! ¡Alice!

La voz de Jasper se pierde al cerrar la puerta que me lleva hasta el garaje. Allí agarro la llave del porsche amarillo que Edward me compró en mi último cumpleaños. Abro la puerta y me subo en él, presionando el botón de la verja de la calle para que se abra.

Sonrío para mis adentros, el coche de Lucien está parado, listo para entrar en mi garaje. Hago luces y veo como baja, impecablemente vestido y con una belleza que quita el aliento.

Salgo del coche y camino hacia él, sonriente.

—¿Vas a algun lugar Alice? —Mi sonrisa se ensancha y él me imita. Lucien es un especimen fantástico de hombre y mucho más sano que Edward.

—Bella se ha quedado en casa de mi hermano Edward, Lucien y yo… pues me gustaría acompañarlos ya que habíamos quedado para cenar. Le he comentado a Jasper que se comuncara contigo para marchar todos hacia allá, pero él se niega. Sabemos que no toleras la presencia de mi hermano.

Lucien se siente algo confundido y avergonzado. No es para menos, yo soy la hermana de la persona que no digiere y, obligarle a estar en su presencia, no es del todo moral.

—¿Isabella no viene a cenar y eso a que se debe? ¿Se encuentra bien de salud? —El pobre Lucien se nota compunjido y arrastra las manos por su cabello rubio oscuro.

Me ahorro las palabras de Edward.

—Ha decidido acompañar a mi hermano esta noche, por eso mismo he pensado en que todos vayamos para allá. No es tan mala idea, ¿te parece?

Lucien carraspea y evita mi mirada.

—No es un secreto que Edward y yo no nos llevamos, Alice. Pero… —eleva la mirada y sus ojos azules me miran con un increible valor— iré, aunque sé que no soy bienvenido a esa casa.

Estallo en felicidad.

—¡Claro que lo eres! Esa casa es ahora de Bella tanto como de Edward y ella estará más que feliz en verte allí esta noche.

Oigo los pasos de Jasper a mi espalda y me giro para mirarlo. Ya todo esta hecho y su mirada acusadora me hace ruborizar.

—Lucien mi mujercita está loca, pero si no deseas embarcarte es su locura, nadie te va a juzgar amigo.

Los dos hombres se miran y parecen entenderse con sus miradas. Un dialecto que se me escapa y me hace sentir un escalofrío de temor.

—Llamaré a Edward, debe saber que vamos para allá. —La voz de Jasper es monocorde y me siento algo triste. Veo como Lucien camina de nuevo hacia su BMW y desaparece dentro de él.

—Tenemos una charla pendiente, Alice Cullen.

Las palabras de Jasper son secas, pero aún así , siento que he ganado una especie de batallita. Veo como agarra el celular y prende un botón.

—¿Edward? Soy Jasper, vamos todos para allá.

.

.

.

**EDWARD's POV**

El maldito teléfono suena rasgándome los sentidos, sacándome de la burbuja que he creado entre mi ovejita y yo. Cuando estoy a punto de contarle quien es Elizabeth y lo que ha supuesto en mi vida. A regañadientes camino hacia el salón, mirando un par de veces hacia mi espalda, la ovejita se ha quedado dando vueltas a la pasta con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro… esos labios van a ser comido hasta la extenuación.

Agarro el teléfono y veo que es mi cuñado.

Una sensación agobiante me absorve antes de contestar.

—¿Edward? Soy Jasper, vamos todos para allá.

Me envaro y quiero estallar el teléfono para que se haga mil añicos… si con eso desapareciera mi cuñado y toda su jodida comparsa.

—Repiteme eso para que lo entienda. ¿Qué quieres decir que todos vamos para allá? ¿Lucien Carmichael, también? —mi voz suena asesina, pero mi cuñado no se amedrenta.

—Es amigo de Bella, ¿no? Y ella vive en tu casa, ¿cierto? El muchacho está preocupado por ella y quiere hacerle una visita Edward. Espero que no te importe, sé que no es de tu agrado pero a veces, hay que reconsiderar esos modales tuyos en demuestras en algunas ocasiones y ésta, es una de ellas. No te preocupes por la cena, nosotros compraremos algo. ¿Pizzas como en los viejos tiempos?

Me mantengo callado unos momentos.

—Está bien —mi voz suena monocorde y cuelgo.

Mis manos se vuelven dos mazos y quiero matar a alguien.

Bramo y como si me hubiese poseído un demonio violento, la emprendo a puñetazos con todo lo que se presenta a mi paso, haciendo añicos la lámpara de una mesa de centro, una figura de marmol y un pie de madera con una planta carnívora que un día compré.

Siento la presencia de ella a mi espalda y me giro para mirarla. Mi cara debe estar horrible porque ella en un primer momento se encoge para luego, sacar pecho y caminar hacia a mí de manera jodidamente caliente.

—Eres como Jacob… —susurra—. Como Jacob.

No me da tiempo a reaccionar, sus manitas se convierten en puños y comienza a lanzarme golpes certeros que no puedo esquivar. Mi rostro, siente el dolor de aquel castigo y dejo que ella siga con esa violencia que he comenzado yo. Oigo como gime, como susurra palabras sin sentido y como, poco a poco, los golpes van mermando; sintiendo como sus manos se vuelven flacidas a lo largo de todo mi torso. Nuestras miradas se encuentran, ella está llorando y siento como la sangre brota de mi labio ahora partido por los golpes de ella.

—Ovejita… —mi susurro hace que estalle en llanto y gira su bello cuerpo hacia la cocina, con una velocidad de vértigo. Corro tras ella y la encuentro con un enorme cuchillo entre sus manos, apuntando a su niveo cuello. Me muero… no, ovejita… no que me muero.

.

.

.

**BELLAS's POV**

No puedo llegar a comprender que es lo que quiere este animal bello y salvaje de mí. Quizás me ve tan desavalida que quiere seguir haciendo una obra de caridad conmigo, su necesidad de redimirse con el mundo, por lo asquerosamente rico que es, la paga conmigo.

Elizabeth, ella es su hermana…

La señorita Hyde ha estallado de felicidad en mi interior y casi ha jugado la pequeña zorrona. Inclusive la he podido oir decirme "_Juega con él y siente lo duro que puede llegar a ser, lo hinchado y largo que debe ser su mastil de carne llena de sangre y y semen"_

Ella ha contestado lo del postre y, por supuesto, a pateado mi vientre cuando han llamado al telefono y él se ha girado para mirarme un par de veces mientras caminaba hacia el salón para atender la llamada.

Muevo la pasta. Esta casi al dente y me dispongo a abrir la nevera para agarrar algo de nata liquida y queso, pero un estrepitoso ruido me hace correr hacia el salón y allí está él, cargando a golpes con todo lo que tiene a su paso.

Mi mente se hace eco del pasado y recuerdo los primeros brotes de Jacob, antes de comenzar a ser tan cruel, como agresivo.

_Una mañana de Julio, no importa el día, menos aún el año. _

_Era feliz, vivía con el hombre más maravilloso del mundo, me amaba yo lo amaba y un sobre con la análitica de la farmacia del señor Bratley me había ratificado en mis sospechas: estaba embarazada._

_Aquello no había sido planificado y la verdad, es que el bebé no venía en el mejor momento. Jacob se había quedado sin empleo y yo, al estar en estado de buena esperanza, pronto debería de dejar el puesto de camarera en la cafetería de Newthon._

_Pero aquello poco importaba. Yo llegaba a mi destartalado hogar con la alegría de la buena nueva, porque sabía que el ser a quien le había regalado lo mejor de mí, se alegraría tanto como yo de traer una nueva vida al mundo; un lindo bebé nacido del amor que nos profesébamos._

_Al abrir la puerta de el apartamento un pestilente olor a alcohol me revolvió el estómago y acto seguido un amigo de Jacob; Sam, me sonrió con aquellos dientes oscuros y malolientes._

—_Hola Bella _—_elevó una mano, caminando hacia la nevera y la figura de Jacob me quitó la vision del hombre que asaltaba la poca comida que llevaba a casa._

—_Hola mi amor. _—_La voz gangosa de Jacob y su aliento, me asquearon pero sonreí. Poco importaba en esos momentos que mi chico, se hubiera corrido una farra mientras que yo estaba trabajando como una burra en la cafetería. Sus ojos negros se fijaron en el sobre que agarrafa fuertemente en una de mis manos—. ¿Traes dinero, Bells?_

_Aquello fue como un jarro de agua fría, pero no quise mermar mi alegría y sonreí como si aquel comentario no me importase._

—_Es una prueba de embarazo._

_Amplié mas mi sonrisa y casi estallo en una carcajada, pero no me dio tiempo. Los brazos de Jacob, me despidieron con fuerza hacia la pared y su boca pestilente se abrió con una crueldad inusitada._

—_Sam, ¡sal de esta puta casa ahora mismo! _—_Sus ojos me miraban como si quisieran despedazarme, mientras que su amigo pasaba por en medio de los dos, abría la puerta y se marchaba, dejándonos solos._

—_Jake… ¿Qué ocurre? _—_Mi pregunta lo hizo bufar y poner los ojos en blanco._

—_¿Un mocoso, Bella? ¿Un mocoso? ¿Quién te ha pedido un maldito mocoso? ¿Quieres que te deje y me vaya con otra? ¿Eso es lo que quieres? No quiero ningun crío que llore por las noches y me quite el sueño, ni ahora ni nunca… quiero que te desagas de él, cuanto antes; porque si no lo haces yo mismo haré que tengas un pequeño accidente._

_No me había dado cuenta si quiera que había comenzado a llorar y que estaba hecha un ovillo en suelo, me quedé dormida antes de que él se volviese a marchar._

_Desperté cuando llegó, varias horas más tarde, violento y dando patadas y golpes a todo lo que se ponía a su paso, yo fui una de aquellas cosas que le estorbaban y mi hijo, también._

_En la madrugada de aquel día de verano, perdí a mi hijo._

Todo lo he recordado en menos de una décima de segundo, la agresividad de él con todo a su paso, me hace pensar en el cabrón de Jake y en mi hambre de sangre.

Algo susurró, no sé qué es porque de repende, el rostro de Edward se ha borrado completamente y es Jacob. Con el cuerpo de mi carcelero de ensueño, emprendo a golpes con él y él no se revela, parece un sparring aguantando todos mis golpes.

Estoy llorando, y entre mis lágrimas, veo que de nuevo ha aparecido Edward, ese hombre que me hace sentir de nuevo viva y llameante.

—Ovejita —susurra.

Niego repetidamentes y la parte más juiciosa de mi, piensa que estoy tarada, que soy mala para la sociedad… alguien que no merece vivir. Pienso en aquel niño que nunca nació y del que hacía años que no me acordaba, corriendo hacia la cocina y agarrando un cuchillo.

_Sé valiente; pienso._

_Quíitate del medio y deja de sufrir; pienso._

La figura de Edward el el umbral de la puerta me hace decaer algo en aquella decisión, al ver en su cara, una infinidad de emociones que no hacía sentir a nadie…

…pero es inútil, estoy muerta.

Mi mano tiembla pero pincho con precisión, el cuchillo cae y unos brazos calientes me envuelven, estoy en el cielo y me ha agarrado un ángel.

* * *

><p>Lo siento, teníamos pensado subir este capítulo el viernes, pero andaba con una crisis existencial y bajón horrible. Mi Sis, comprensiva como siempre, sabe de lo que hablo. Actualizando este, sigo corrigiendo My Black Rose.<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. La trama, por el contrari,o es completamente de mí autoría. Fic adulto.**

Capítulo beteado por Jo Beta Ffad, Betas FFAD

www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction

* * *

><p>No soy mucho mejor que el hombre que casi la mata a palos cuando me hundí en su vida.<p>

No soy mucho mejor que Elizabeth a la que amé, sin saber que era mi hermana.

No soy mucho mejor que el demonio que quiere llevarse lo que queda de mi alma; y no puedo culparlo por ello.

La sangre salpica mi camisa, ha tenido mis uñas y mis labios.

Le he dado veinte mil besos en ese cuello suyo que ha agredido con saña, pero la suerte está a mi favor, ya que la herida no ha dañado nada irreparable y ahora, la contemplo sana, salva y mucho más traslucida de lo que es, en esta cama de hospital.

Alice está fuera junto con la comitiva que iba a infectar mi casa la pasada noche. Todos quieren entrar a ver a Bella, pero tan solo yo tengo la suerte de tenerla bajo el yugo de mi mirada.

Al llegar con ella entre los brazos, el médico de urgencias me la ha quitado rápidamente, preguntando si era pariente de ella.

Algo sobrenatural ha brotado de mi garganta, contestándole a paramédico que era su esposo.

Aún allí tendida, la deseo fervientemente. Mi animal interior ruge y lo que cuelga de mi entrepierna lleva semanas, aporreándome el ombligo.

La puerta se abre y por ella aparece el médico que ha atendido a Bella, es algo mayor que yo, pero no lo suficiente para que mi ego más primitivo ruja. "Ella es mía, tío. Cuidado"

—La policía está aquí, señor Masen. —El tipo me mira con insistencia a los ojos, parece estar recriminándome alguna cosa—. Quieren saber cómo ocurrió lo de su esposa. Hemos tenido que dar parte, señor Masen, la herida es claramente de arma blanca.

Quiero matar al tipo. ¿Piensan que he sido yo quién ha herido a la ovejita?

Me dan putas arcadas.

—Váyase a la mierda —escupo al tipo. Miro el letrerito donde está escrito su apellido: "Mc Carthy"

El tipo es un mastodonte, pero me importa una jodida mierda.

Camino hacia la puerta y antes de abrirla, me giro a mirar de nuevo a mi ovejita.

_"Volveré a por tí, pequeña"_ le digo mentalmente mientras abro y me encuentro con las miradas de Jasper, Alice, Carmichael y un par de tipos, claramente policías vestidos de paisano.

—¿Bella está bien? —susurra Alice.

Asiento, sin mirarla. Observo a los dos tipos que me miran sin piedad.

—¿Puede acompañarnos, señor Masen?

Asiento, mientras caminan delante de mí.

Los sigo.

Una noche en el calabozo no estaría mal... o quizás varias, todo hasta que mi ovejita bale y cuente la verdad.

.

.

.

.

**BELLA's POV**

Abro los ojos...

La señorita Hyde está loca de contenta, no ha desaparecido. Esta saltando sobre un pie y luego sobre el otro.

Ese lugar, la posición en la que me encuentro, todo en general, se me hace dolorosamente conocido. De nuevo en un hospital, pero no por culpa de Jake, sino por la demente que de vez en cuando aparece, igual que la señorita Hyde; aunque a esta, le tengo en realidad mucho más miedo que a la otra. Ésta es dañina y por esta vez me he escapado, aunque dudo mucho que otra vez, que seguramente la habrá; lo haga.

Todo por una reacción de él...

De Edward.

Supongo que la demente que hay en mí, hizo un juicio de valores respecto a Jake y a Edward, los comparó y dio a ambos por merecedores del premio al bastardo más cruel del mundo... Aunque no logro comprender porque llegó a esa conclusión.

—Bella...

Es la voz de Alice… el eterno ángel de la guarda. Si no fuera por ella, ¿qué hubiera sido de mí y de mi vida?

Intento hablar, pero algo tira de mi cuello..."mierda, la herida que me ocasioné". Abro los ojos y Alice puede ver el miedo reflejado en mis ojos.

Toca mi mano, tranquilizándome.

—Tranquila, no ha tocado las cuerdas vocales, puedes hablar, pero no mucho. —Ella sonríe, pero hay tristeza en sus ojos.

Busco por la habitación donde me encuentro ingresada. Edward... ¿Dónde está Edward? Él... recuerdo su mirada, sus brazos recogiéndome.

—¿Edw...a..rd? —Me duele intentar hablar, pero la señorita Hyde me está haciendo cardenales en las costillas. Quiere, desea, exige saber dónde está el hombre que hace que su coño se vuelva Coca—Cola.

Alice, se pasa las manos por el rostro. Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas y yo hago intentos de levantarme, pero ella me agarra los hombros e intenta calmarme.

—Escúchame atentamente Bella. Edward está en el calabozo hace dos días. No quiere abogados, no quiere hablar con los policías, tan solo dice estar esperando a que tú despiertes. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Fue él quién te hizo esto?

Estoy horrorizada.

Alice lo ve claramente y sonríe aliviada al tiempo que estalla en lágrimas.

Es ahora cuando la misma señorita Hyde quiere matarme... me grita desesperada, diciéndome que necesito alguien que trate esa cabecita de mierda que tengo.

—Mi... doc... tor...

Alice asiente, sorbiendo entre lágrimas y corre hacia Dios sabe dónde. No tarda mucho en llegar acompañado de un fortachón de más de metro noventa, con cabello negro ondulado y ojos azules.

—Señorita Swan, soy su médico Emmett Mc Carthy. —Su sonrisa es radiante, parece mirarme con aprecio—. Tendrá algunos días con algunas molestias, procure no hablar mucho. Estábamos esperando que despertase para darle el alta medica... Aunque antes, hay unas personas que quieren hablar con usted respecto al señor Masen. —El tal Emmett, mira a Alice con algo parecido a la compasión y me sonríe de nuevo—. ¿Puede hacerlo?

—Sí —contesto, sin dudarlo un segundo.

.

.

.

—¿Estás segura que quieres ir a casa, Bella?

Alice va junto a Jasper. Su marido conduce su esplendido coche de alta gama, mientras que yo miro el paisaje que me devuelve a la casa de mi guardián.

—Sí. —Me cuesta hablar, pero intento no hacerlo mucho. Ha sido una mañana algo desagradable.

Pero ya está todo solucionado. Edward está libre y sin cargos, y yo fuera del hospital.

Aún no comprendo por qué no ha hablado, por qué ha dejado que todo el mundo pensara que había sido él quien me ha hecho la herida.

Tengo ganas de verlo para darle un par de manotazos en ese pecho ancho y atlético que tiene, ya que apenas voy a poder decir todo lo que siento.

Ya tengo ganas de llorar. Tan solo pensarlo…

Verlo de nuevo, después de aquella cena que deparaba algo nuevo entre nosotros. ¿Cómo se me ha ido la cabeza así, Dios mío? No encuentro una respuesta clara.

Aunque la señorita Hyde está poniendo los ojos en blanco, ella parece saberlo. La sabionda _memetoentodo_, ella está con el dedo índice sobre la sien, girándolo una y otra vez.

Quizás lleve razón y estoy como una puta cabra.

El camino hacia la guarida del león se me hace eterno, y doy dos cabezadas antes de llegar. La última suspendida en un sueño verdaderamente profundo; deben ser los calmantes, nunca he dormido en un coche y mucho menos con una herida de estas características rasgando mi cuello.

Es como una segunda boca, justo en la arruga que separa el cuello del torso.

Me toco la venda que la cubre y cierro los ojos, ya hemos llegado.

Con timidez, giro la cabeza para ver si hay algo de luz detrás de las cortinas de mi guardián, y así es. El miedo me invade, me sudan las manos, toda yo comienzo a sudar sin comprender muy bien porqué. No me va a hacer nada… Aunque quizás me diga que me vaya, que no me quiere más en su espacio, en su vida, en su campo de visión inminente. Sería casi lógico. Soy un puto problema para mí misma y para todo el que me rodea. Hay varias mujeres viviendo en mí y solamente me he dejado guiar con la mas pendenciera y condenada; la demente psicótica.

La señorita Hyde esta con el sujetador en una mano y el tanga en la otra, cuando bajo el coche.

Jasper y Alice me acompañan hasta la entrada, pero ante mi sorpresa me dejan en el descansillo de la puerta, dos pasos atrás.

Me giro en redondo nerviosa.

—¿No me acompañaís? —pregunto en un susurro, casi inaudible.

Ambos niegan, acercándose como los gemelos de _"Alicia en el país de las maravillas"_ y me propinan un beso; Jasper en una mejilla y Alice en la otra.

—Te queremos, Bella.

Trago profundamente.

No me han dado pie a replicas y esa despedida, es más bien una sentencia que otra cosa.

No llevo las llaves y debo picar, y así lo hago.

La puerta se abre casi inmediatamente, pero no hay nadie dándome la bienvenida.

Paso, lentamente hacia el interior, aunque la casa está sumida en una semioscuridad que apenas me deja ver nada. Pero el cuerpo humano es mágico, casi perfecto, y poco a poco mi visión se va acostumbrado a ese matiz de oscuridad, pudiendo ver perfectamente las líneas de los muebles, las paredes e incluso como la figura de alguien que descansa en uno de los sofás uniplaza.

Es Edward.

Puedo distinguir perfectamente, como mantiene una pierna sobre su muslo, sin zapatos, sin calcetines… Avanzo, parece dominarme la señorita Hyde, que baila la danza de los siete velos sin ningún pudor, totalmente desnuda.

Me arrodillo ante él, casi lo puedo tocar con las manos, agachando la cabeza y apoyándola sobre mis manos.

—Lo siento —susurro adolorida por la situación y todo lo ocurrido con ambos—. Siento tanto todo lo que ha pasado….

Noto una mano enredándose en mi pelo, elevándome el rostro. Puedo ver cómo su boca esta tensa. ¡Oh, Santo Dios, no puedo dejar de mirar esos labios!

Quiero que me bese… Deseo que me bese, pero no lo intenta siquiera.

Enrosca las raíces de mi cabello de la nuca, elevándome hacia su pecho. Allí me aprieta contra él, tenso y sin saber cómo, libero toda la tensión que llevo acumulada durante todo este tiempo… estos años y lloro. Lloro desconsoladamente, mientras él me acaricia solemne y me da castos besos sobre la coronilla de mi cabeza.

Continuará….

* * *

><p>Chicas, gracias por leer y perdonad por la espera. Prometo ponerme las pilas superalcalinas a toooope. ¡Besos!<p>

Sister.


	16. Chapter 16

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, no así la trama que es completamente de mi autoría.

Capítulo beteado por Jo Beta, de las nenas de FFAD. Para mis amigas lectoras y que además escriben, se las recomiendo, hacen un gran trabajo.

¡Gracias princesas!

* * *

><p><strong>BELLA's POV<strong>

Siento mucho aire, puedo escuchar cómo las ramas de los árboles alborotan las hojas y éstas se desprenden, formando un baile sensual hasta caer al suelo.

Me siento extraña, en un espacio que no es el mío. Palpo la superficie que me mantiene, moviéndome ligeramente, notando que hay otro cuerpo a mi lado… La fragancia a hombre me embriaga, embotando mis fosas nasales, haciéndole daño sobrehumano a lo más íntimo de mi pelvis y arrastrándome hacia un deseo sin fronteras.

Parpadeo un par de veces, la ventana está semiabierta y mi vista se está adaptando; puedo ver cada músculo grabado en aquel bello especímen. Alzo la mano, deseo tocarlo pero algo interior me lo impide, no tengo derecho…

La señorita Hyde está desperezándose y se lleva la mano a la boca, está pletorica, pero al ver a Edward de cintura para arriba desnudo y durmiendo a mi lado, se quita la ropa poca que lleva y comienza a llenarme la cabeza de imágenes perversas de pleno goce.

Trago, me duele la garganta. Santo Dios, ¿qué hago aquí, acostada con él?

Pese a que su cuerpo me transmite un calor impresionante, me estremezco de excitación, hay tanto fuego en mi cuerpo para este hombre, que lo abrasaria con mi combustión espontánea.

Me arrastro apenas… Su cuerpo se mueve, se da la vuelta y sus ojos verdes se estrellan con los míos, él está tan despierto como yo. No dice nada, tan solo me mira; no puedo descubrir nada en esa mirada pero para mí, es un todo. Su mano grande, con esos dedos finos, blancos y perfectos me acarician la mandíbula, uno de mis pómulos y enreda un mechón de mi cabello castaño entre sus dedos.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Desde cuánto estás despierta? —Sus ojos, me miran sin cautela alguna, queriéndose meter en mi mente, devastando la última barrera que quedaba en pie.

Asiento con rápidez y él sonríe. Espera que le conteste desde cuándo estoy en vigilia…

Me llevo la mano a la herida y como aguantándola, trago.

—El aire me ha despertado. —Vuelvo a tragar, hablar me duele—. No recuerdo cómo he llegado hasta aquí…

Aparto la mirada, su insistencia me mata, no puedo sostener aquellos ojos verdes que me tienen embrujada, me es imposible.

Él sonríe y como un depredador me enreda bajo sus brazos, pegándome a su pecho desnudo, respirando a duras penas, oliendo la fragancia que emana, que me empapa… sin él saberlo.

—Te quedaste dormida en mis brazos, lloriqueando y gimoteando cosas sin sentido. —Volvió a reír, apretándome más si cabía.

El miedo me embargó, no era para mí un secreto que hablaba en mientras dormía. Y, ¿si algo de lo que siento ha salido a la luz? ¿Y si este hombre se ríe de mis deseos más profundos?

Intento despegarme de él, pero es en vano. Me tiene atrapada y no tan sólo físicamente.

—Sé que hablo en sueños —susurro en un tono casi inaudible.

—Eres muy interesante cuando duermes. ¿Sabes qué dicen? Si agarras a una persona el dedo corazón mientras duerme y le haces preguntas, siempre te dirá la verdad. —Me agito sin pretenderlo y él me agarra la mandíbula, buscando con sus ojos los míos—. Tranquila, no lo he hecho, puedes estar tranquila conmigo. Isabella, te he traido aquí conmigo porque he temido que te levantaras entre pesadillas y te vieras sola. —Suelta el aire lentamente por las fosas de la nariz y apreta sus labios contra mi frente—. Creí que te había perdido, no sabes cómo me sentí, los miles de fantasmas que arrasaron de nuevo mi mente.

No puedo dejar de mirar sus labios, sus ojos —ahora más oscuros—, aquel cabello revuelto y más sexy que nunca. La placa que cuelga de su cuello se ha pegado al su hombro y puedo ver claramente ahora el nombre de Elizabeth en ella… Quiero preguntar, pero no me atrevo, no tengo ningún derecho, pero mi mirada no puede apartarse de ella, como si quisiera fulminarla, apartarla de su vida, borrarla como si nunca hubiera existido para él.

—No soy nada para ti, ni siquiera para Alice, tan sólo una mujer maltratada por la vida. Hay miles ahí afuera, si quereís redimiros. —Una rabia poderosa me ha poseído. Ella sigue ahí, en su cuello, en su mente, en su corazón y aunque en sus palabras parezca que me tiene algún tipo de aprecio, no es más que lástima.

Se levanta y puedo ver como la sábana blanca de satén baja y se amolda perfectamente a su cadera, vislumbrando a la perfección el comienzo de su pelvis; había olvidado por completo que le gusta ir completamente desnudo en todo momento. Me ruborizo y aparto la mirada, aunque él sigue ahí, sentado y sin inmutarse, mirándome como si hubiera dicho una barbaridad.

—Eres una desagradecida, si en realidad piensas así. Tanto Alice como yo nos preocupamos por ti. Has estado tanto tiempo rodeada de mierda que no sabes diferenciar las personas que te aman de las que no. Insultas a Alice diciendo esto.

Se levanta, sus dos glúteos se mueven, removiéndome toda por dentro; camina hacia la puerta del servicio, la cierra con fuerza y yo arrastro la sábana donde su cuerpo ha estado cobijado hacia mí, aspirando profundamente de ese aroma y cerrando los ojos ardientemente.

A los pocos minutos escucho el pestillo de la puerta y salto de la cama, para poner la oreja en la tabla de madera que nos separa. Puedo oír cómo el agua lo esta acariciando y, en ese momento, daría todo lo poco y lo mucho que tengo por ser tan solo una de esas gotas que lo acarician y lo besan por todos sus más intimos lugares. Allí, donde yo nunca estaré ni siquiera en mis sueños más eróticos…

En ese momento, después de toda aquella palabrarería, después de aquella conversación sin sentido, soy consciente que me encuentro casi tan desnuda como él, si no fuera por unas escasas braguitas azul cielo que tapan el triángulo de mis rizos oscuros.

Doy dos pasos hacia atrás, mirando los alrededores de la habitación. Estoy entrando en pánico, quiero taparme. No es justo que él me vea así, porque yo no tengo la belleza que él impera. Yo soy tan vulgar como el vino de cartón.

Escucho como cesa el ruido del agua y quiero convertirme en roedor, cucharacha o cualquier alimaña, pero es imposible. Es demasiado tarde. Corro de nuevo hacia la cama y tapo mi vulgar desnudez con ellas de nuevo.

Al verlo se me olvida literalmente respirar.

Es tan bello, que todos los poros de mi piel duelen, el corazón se encoje y mi dulce intimidad ruge de deseo.

El agua corre en pequeñas gotas por su piel, el cabello emapapado no pierde su salvajismo animal y la toalla que cubre sus caderas, está a punto de estrellarse contra el suelo. Rezo para que ocurra, quiero que aquello prominente y largo sea descubierto por mis ojos, quiero alabarlo, honrarlo… hacerle un altar con vulgares besos de perra viciosa.

Bajo la cabeza, ruborizada… los pensamientos que me asaltan no son dignos de mí sino de la señorita Hyde, que hace ya alguún tiempo me ha tomado por completo.

Él no me mira, como una estatua griega, observa como la vida se mueve tras aquel inmenso ventanal sin cortina.

—Quiero que visites el especialista que me ayudó a mí después de la muerte de Elizabeth, es bueno y muchos de tus miedos se desvancerán.

Elevo el rostro y lo miro con pleno descaro. ¡Oh Dios, la señorita Hyde me ha tomado por completo!

—Mi miedo se llama Jacob Black. —Ahora toda su atención esta centrada en mí, pero su rostro sigue siendo tan indiferente como frío—. Cuando dejéis tú y tu hermana de jugar a los buenos samaritanos conmigo, él me dará caza. Soy su más preciado trofeo.

No puedo adivinar su reacción… pero se abalanza sobre mí, sobre mis pechos, barriga, caderas y muslos. Quedando justo encima de mí, alineados a la perfección. Pequeñas gotitas de su cabello mojado acarician mi frente. Sus ojos ahoran no son fríos sino calientes… oscuros, ardientes y algo duro y oscuro roza mi cadera, haciendo que la señorita Hyde tenga un obsceno y gutural orgasmo.

—Nunca, oyéme bien Isabella Swan, nunca voy a dejar que abandones mi guarida. Y si hay algún depredador que se digne en darte caza, ese seré yo. No lo dudes.

No puedo respirar… creo que voy a desmayarme.

Él inclina su cabeza y en un íntimo gesto roza sus con sus labios mi mejilla y lóbulo. Estos están tan calientes como yo misma, pero es tan sólo un segundo ya que, rapidamente, se levanta y camina hacia el gran armario ropero. Allí, sin preambulos de ninguna clase se quita la toalla y comienza a vestirse.

Es tan hermoso como una pantera, atlético y poderoso. No puedo dejar de mirarlo y casi puedo verlo sonreír.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves? —Pregunta sin mirarme, enfrascado en hacer bien el nudo de la corbata.

—Mucho —respondo.

Se paraliza y vuelve el rostro para acariciarme lentamente con la mirada. Puedo sentir cómo los vellos de todo mi cuerpo se erizan al paso de sus bellos ojos esmeralda, nos encontramos las miradas y él apreta la mandíbula fuertemente.

—Me marcho a trabajar. Tienes de todo en la cocina y es muy posible que Alice venga a hacerte una visita. ¿No tienes ninguna amiga?

Niego con la cabeza, aún estoy atrapada en el mar de ojos más verde que he visto en toda mi vida.

—Cuando acabe todo esto, nunca más estarás sola, Isabella. Te lo prometo.

Se acerca y me besa la mejilla… Se marcha y yo noto cómo mis ojos se conviertes en dos pozos henchidos de agua.

.

.

.

No puedo negar que Edward lo ha dejado todo más que preparado. Casi no he tenido ni que moverme. Diversos platos preparados yacían en las rejillas de la nevera, cuando el hambre comenzó a rugir desde dentro de mi estómago, aunque esto fue mucho antes de darme cuenta que justo al lado de toda aquella ropa exquisitamente colocada, se hallaban varias decenas de pantalones vaqueros, sudaderas, vestidos, faldas y todo tipo de ropa de mujer… Deducí rápidamente que todo aquello o era para mí o Edward agasajaba a sus conquistas con un buen armario para que no se marcharan desnudas.

Aunque el pensamiento de que yo pudiese ser alguna de sus conquistas hizo que me riera amargamente de mí misma y de mi suerte.

Me duché con mucho cuidado, ya que no debía de mojar la venda que aislaba mi herida y busqué entre los cajones de lo que era mi espacio textil, ropa interior que ponerme. Casi estallo en carcajadas dementes, al ver decenas de conjuntitos de fina lenceria, escrupulosamente doblados unos sobre otros, en diversos colores, aunque predominaba el azul en todos ellos o el blanco.

Agarré uno azul y me lo puse, haciendo lo mismo con un pantalón vaquero y una sudadera color blanco que, como serigrafía, tenía las letras "Nike", me coloqué unas de los seis pares de deportivas que habían alineadas perfectamente y volé literalmente hacia la cocina. Tenía un hambre atroz.

Allí encontré diversos platos preparados listos, solo para calentar en el microondas. Comí un rissotto buenísimo con setas, acompañado de una copa de vino dulce y a continuación, como postre, un fino helado de limón con virutas de chocolate negro.

Por extraño que parezca, no me sentí sola y mucho menos depués que el timbre de la puerta sonara. Fui a abrir para dar la bienvenida a Alice Cullen.

Es extraño abrir la puerta de una casa que no es la tuya y dar la bienvenida a una persona que te ha hecho la vida de un color gris y no negro, como he estado acostumbrada desde que casi tengo uso de razón.

Alice Cullen es tan preciosa, que los rayos del sol parecen hacerla brillar como si se tratara de una piedra preciosa.

Me mira primeramente a los ojos y después a aquella enorme boca sanguinolienta cubierta de aquella venda emplastosa, dando dos pasos, abranzándonme y rozando mi mejilla sus perfectas pestañas maquilladas.

—¿Has descansado bien? —Se aparta para observarme y sonríe con suficiencia—. He hablado con Edward. Sé que has dormido como una niña pequeña y eso me alegra profundamente, Bella. Después de todo este mal trago... —Agarra mi mano, y la puerta de la calle se cierra lentamente, haciendo "chick" al final y conectándose todas aquellas jodidas alarmas. Me lleva hacia el sofá del salón principal y se sienta, dando pequeños golpes a su lado con la otra mano, invitándome a que me siente yo también.

No lo entiendo, pero Alice sonríe… sonríe tanto que la boca casi le llega a las orejas.

—¿Qué ocurre? —pregunto,. Quiero reírme con ella, de lo que quiera que sea. Su actitud me invita a hacerlo—. Cuéntame el chiste.

Ella se carcajea, zarandeando su cuerpecito levemente hacia delante.

—¿Qué le has hecho a Edward, Bella? —Me mira interrogante a los ojos, buscando algo que no sé qué es, algo en lo más profundo de mi alma—. Te sobreprotege de una manera que… —Eleva una ceja y se calla, teme haber hablado demasiado, pero yo quiero que siga, que me diga porque rie.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —pregunto, no queriendo parecer demasiado interesada en el tema.

—Él, es un hombre bueno, pero extraño. No lo veía tan protector con nadie desde —Alice calla y mira el retrato de ella, ese que está expuesto con tanta solemnidad en el salón que ahora ocupamos—… Elizabeth. Nunca lo ví tan enamorado de una mujer, tan protector, tan dulce y conquistador. Ella fue su todo, hasta que murió, llevándose ese Edward para siempre.

Trago en seco y respiró con dificultad.

Creo que Alice seguirá hablando y no estoy segura si quiero saber más de la vida de Edward junto a Elizabeth.

—Yo… no sé porqué me dices esto, no comprendo, la verdad Alice. —Giro la cabeza, sacudiéndome mentalmente.

—Llevas razón, Bella. Es una historia que no tengo derecho a contar, es uno de los protagonista el que ha de hacerlo. Y creo que cuando esté verdaderamente preparado, Edward te la contará. Tengo fe de ello. —Sonríe como si hubiera llegado en ese momento—. He pensado en llevarte estos días de paseo , ya que Edward ha cambiado el turno y no estará en todo el día en casa. ¿Dónde te gustaria ir? Ese parche lo podemos tapar con una buena bufanda o un foular, no pongas excusas. —Me regaña antes de poder ponerle cualquier excusa.

En ese momento me pregunto qué tipo de trabajo desempeña Edward y como una especie de flash back, recuerdo el día de la cena y las palabras de Lucien Carmichael…

—Alice, ¿en qué trabaja Edward? —Mi pregunta es como un balde de agua fría, puedo notarlo, ya que el color que azota siempre las mejillas de mi hada madrina desaparece.

Se levanta, parece tener prisa, camina hacia la puerta. No entiendo que esta pasando. Me siento impotente y tengo ganas de arrodillarme y suplicar que no me deje sola.

Antes de abrir la puerta me mira y parece comprender lo que pasa por mi mente, su rostro tiene una expresión de dolor.

—Preguntale a él… no es un secreto y supongo que te lo contará.

Me deja allí, sin entender y terriblemnte sola de nuevo.

No quiero tocar nada de él sin su consentimiento, me da miedo romper algo o quizás, tener respuestas a mis preguntas demasiado pronto.

Las horas pasan lentas, pero gracias a mi cansancio y a los medicamentos paso casi toda la tarde durmiendo.

Me levanto dando tumbos, algo asustada y corro descalza hasta la primera planta, puedo ver luz en la cocina y entro . En ese momento me doy cuenta que mi cabello parece un nido de pajaros y mi cuerpo esta tapado con un pequeñisimo short y una igual camiseta de tirantes color vino.

Suspiro interiormente.

Él no me ha visto siquiera, está dandole vueltas a algo que huele estupendamente bien. Se ha quitado la chaqueta y la corbata con la que se fue por la mañana.

La señorita Hyde me hace mirar su muy bien formado trasero y tengo que apretar las piernas victimas de la excitación, me extramezco y resbalo, haciéndolo girar.

—¡Isabella! —Corre a agarrarme, buscando con sus labios mi frente. Me besa y respira profundamente—. Que torpe eres, cielo.

Mi corazón está exaltado, su cercanía hace que mi cuerpo no haga caso a los dictámenes de mi mente, quedando completamente perdida.

Con sus manos aferrando mi cintura con fuerza y tan pegado a él, que puedo sentir todos los musculos de sus muslos, asiento.

—Quería prepararte yo la cena. —Al mirarlo no puedo siquiera pestañear, quiero comérmelo todo, aunque sea con los ojos… Creo que lo ha notado y se separa, dejando que un frío sin precedente me cale los huesos y mi corazón se rompa en mil pedazos.

—Ni se te ocurra hacer nada, ahora yo soy el que va a cuidarte. —Sus ojos verdes insondables, me miran, pero no aprecio ningún tipo de sentimiento, nada que me haga pensar que está interesado en mí de la manera que anhelo, que rezo...

—Yo... estoy bien. —Le replico casi inmediatamente, intentado hacer más vigente la distancia que nos separa, estoy demasiado cerca de él, puedo oler esa deliciosa frangancia que emana y no puedo evitar cerrar los ojos enajeada, mareada por el olor.

Sonríe, casi de lado. Imperceptible casi, si no estuviese mirando constantemente su boca y sus ojos. Se acerca de nuevo, tocándome levemente el cuello. ¿Una suave caricia de amante, quizás? La que me habla ahora, es la señorita Hyde que ya ha aparecido vestida de Rita Hayword, sin guantes y descalza.

—He prometido a Alice que te cuidaría Isabella y, como comprenderás, no quiero hacer enfadar a mi hermanita querida.

Me hundo, creo que es toy livída.

Es sólo por eso.

Por Alice...

En ese momento odio a mi hada madrina, la odio, la odio profundamente.

* * *

><p>Continuará...<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

Los personajes de esta trama no me pertenecen.

Por el contrario, la historia es completamente mía.

Gracias por leer chicas.

Sistercullen.

En la boca del León.

Capitulo 17

Sé postivamente que la expresión de mi rostro ha cambiado, mis ojos se han quedado secos y giro la cabeza.

La señorita Hyde ha agarrado un cuchillo tocinero y esta amenazando seriamente a Edward con él. Oh Dios mío, me odio a mí misma y a mi pobre mente desquiciada.

-¿Qué ocurre? – mece con sus manos mi rostro, me aparto. Gimo, quiero llorar. Le doy la espalda, agachando la cabeza y apretando los puños.

-Nada...- contesto apenas.

Oigo sus pasos, delicados, pero seguros. Se posiciona frente a mí y un silencio sepulcral invade la estancia. Quiero convertirme en aire, salir de allí. Huir y gritar.

-Has cambiado tu expresión en una decima de segundo . Quiero saber que he dicho para que te mantegas tan alejada de mí ,ahora. – Gruñe . – Tienes que ayudarme a entenderte y francamente no pones nada de tu parte. Te cierras como una ostra cada dos por tres y no entiendo los motivos. Isabella... – Sus manos vuelven a recorgerme el rostro, acariciando mi mentón, elevándolo y estrellándome contra sus hermosos ojos color jade. – Ten confianza en mí. O me pasaré la noche autocastigándome , sin saber que he dicho o he hecho, para que tu actitud cambie. Siento que cada vez que me acerco a tí dos pasos, hago algo para alejarme veinte. No lo soporto.

-¿Porqué? – susurro, si no pregunto moriré de una úlcera.

Sonríe. Sus manos se mueven sobre mi rostro y los dedos trazan pequeños circulos en mis mejillas

-Quiero protegerte. Mimarte.- Sonríe mas abiertamente. Me parece ver un brillo en sus ojos que me paraliza el corazón unos segundos. – Te mereces todo lo bueno que tiene la vida, Bella. Has sufrido tanto...

Trago en seco y me ratifico en mis sospechas.

Me siento apaleada.

Quiero huir, Dios mío quiero huir...no puedo permanecer ni un minuto mas al lado de un hombre que me ve como una obra caritativa, cuando yo rezumo néctar y deseo cada vez que estoy bajo el influjo de su presencia.

-Ha venido Alice – Cambio de tema. E intento no mirarlo a los ojos,desenrollando la conexión con él y caminando hacia la pequeña mesita, sentandome en uno de los taburetes de madera y poniendome en el rostro la máscara de la indiferencia.

Él me observa detenidamente. Parece tener en cuenta todos mis movimientos, caminando hacia mí y parandose en mi espalda, casi puedo notar el calor de su pecho en mi piel.

-¿Te ha hecho compañía? .- Su voz es grave. Noto como se mueve y sus brazos me rodean desde atrás, colocando un salva mantel en la mesa muy lentamente, cubiertos y un vaso.

-Si. – Su cercanía me altera hasta límites insospechados. - ¿Tú no cenas? . – Trago la bola de deseo que se agolpa en mi garganta. Ese pecho desnudo, irradia tanto calor que comienzo a sudar.

-No. – Noto su lejanía, pero es tan sólo un momento. - ¿Te apetece vino? – Antes de constestar ha retirado el vaso y en su lugar ha puesto una fina copa de vino tallada, la llena lentamente y lo miro. Es tan bello…ninguna mujer puede tener pensamientos honestos con este hombre que va semidesnudo y que me sirve como si fuera mi esclavo.

Mi sexo se humedece al pensarlo y me muerdo el labio. Aprovecho que no me mira y lo estudio con detenimiento pausado y sensual. No es humano ser tan masculino y delicado al mismo tiempo.

-No te muerdas el labio – Doy un salto y casi me caigo del taburete. Me ha pillado completamente desprevenida. Este hombre tiene una vision periférica ¿o que?...me ruborizo intensamente. Puedo notarlo y agarro la copa de vino tomando casi todo su contenido. Oigo su risa .- Tranquila cariño. – Suspira y se da la vuelta despues de volver a llenar mi copa.

Agarra un bol hasta arriba de ensalada de arroz. Sirve en mi plato una buena cantidad y segundos despues suena el horno.

Elevo una ceja.

-¿Quieres cebarme? – Pregunto hincando el tenedor el mullida montañita de ensalada de arroz y llevandola a mi boca .- Hummm… esta muy rico Edward.

A mi lado con la bandeja de pescado en la mano, su expresion es inescrutable, no pestañea si quiera, pero no deja de mirarme. Mi corazon vuela y sale de mi pecho.

Parpadeo, y creo que todo ha sido un sueño. Me esta sirviendo el pescado, perfecto, al lado de la pequeña motañita de ensalada.

-Apuesto a que con unos kilitos mas estarias preciosa – Arrastra el taburete que hay a mi lado y se sienta, acompañandome. No voy a comer una mierda si me observa. - ¿Te duele? – Su dedo blanco y fino roza la venda que hay en mi cuello y entonces lo recuerdo. Casi lo habia olvidado, con Edward todo se me olvida, incluso que él es un caballero y yo soy una mendiga de caminos.

Niego con la cabeza.

Me duele mucho más el corazon.

Quiero saber de él, conocerlo, pero parece ser que para eso tengo que comenzar a sacar a todas las Isabellas que vivien dentro de mí y eso no va a ser nada fácil. Temo que huya.

-Eso es muy relativo. Ademas no me importa. No tengo que estar mejor o peor para nadie. – Pruebo el pescado y gimo cerrando los ojos .- ¡Esta increible! .- Él sonríe y acaricia mi cabello enredado.

-Eso no es cierto. No tienes ni idea del poder que ejerces sobre los hombres. Eso te hace aún mucho más deseable.- Juega con un mechon de mi cabello y se lo lleva a la nariz, lo inhala y cierra los ojos .- Hueles maravillosamente bien, Bella.

Carraspeo y susurro un grancias sin mirarlo si quiera.

Él sigue jugando con mi pelo, mientras se instala un silencio candente y agradable entre nosotros. Mientras tanto yo ceno lentamente, asombrándome ;cuando miro el plato y lo veo vacío.

El silencio se rompe con el sonido del mobil de Edward.

-Perdona .- Susurra besando ese trozo de cabello que ha acariciado con tanta vehemencia.

Camina lentamente y quiero seguirle, Escuchar y saber, pero mi cuerpo esta rigido cuando vuelve.

-Tengo que salir. – Eleva los hombros e intenta no mirarme .- Trabajo.

Me arde el estomago, me abandona. Huye quizas en busca de una amante que lo aprovisionará de besos y cópula hasta la madrugada.

-Esta bien .- Soy pesima pareciendo inalterable.

Se acerca, se arrodilla, agarrando mis manos y las besa.

-Es trabajo Isabella. No es nadie que me importe. Pero tengo que irme. – Su rostro se eleva, parece un gatito, con los ojos enormes y verdes mirandome desconsolado.- Volveré en cuanto pueda, por favor, esperame en la cama.

Estoy paralizada por su contacto y sus palabras. No se a que atenerme con este hombre tan variable como yo misma.

-¿En la cama? – Mi voz suena entrecortada.

-Si – Se pone a mi altura y con sus labios busca mi mejilla, aunque éstos besan la comisura de mi boca,noto su calor, reaccionando mi cuerpo y llameando por todos los lugares accesibles a sus caricias.- Mi cama, es tu cama ahora. Esperame allí, por favor.

Ese susurro me hace cerrar los ojos, intentando no estallar en llamas y cuando los abro ya no esta. Oigo la puerta.

Edward se ha marchado.

Deseperada comienzo a llorar.

No entiendo porque lo hago, pero estoy hiperventilando; literalmente.

En la ardua tarea de tranquilizarme, me digo a mi misma que todo lo que pienso sobre Edward, es algo que no puedo controlar ya que lo veo como a mi salvador y que lo tengo idealizado.

Arrastrando los pies llego a la que es su habitacion y cierro los ojos al traspasar el umbral de su puerta. Toda esa estancia esta llena de él y el aroma que despide, hinchando mi sexo y humedeciendo todos los poros de mi piel reseca y blanquecina.

Ni si quiera me subo a la cama.

Me tiendo en la alfombra que hay frente a los pies de la cama, me hago un ovillo y me me mezo…la oscuridad me invade, perdiendome en una niebla negra que me ciega.

No sé donde voy, pero a lo lejos y cada vez mas cercano, puedo escuchar las teclas de un piano, unirse en una melodia perfecta y hermosa, su cadencia me envuelve y hace que todo se vuelva claro, convertiendose en la nada. Me asusto y torpemenete me despierto, sin que mis oidos dejen de sonar las notas de ese piano fantasma que ha permitido que la oscuridad se convirtiera en "nada."

Me levanto con un extraña facilidad de sobre la alfombra y voy hacia donde me lleva la melodía. .. una estancia que desconocía, presdidida por un enorme piano de cola negro.

Acariciando las teclas se hallaba Edward, despeinado, con la camisa abierta y descalzo; haciendolo sexy y terriblemente perturbador.

-No sabia que tocabas el piano – Arrastro los pies, hacia su lado. Hace la intentona de dejar de golpear las teclas de ese piano negro, brillante como la seda, pero yo niego y sonrío. Quiero, deseo que siga aporreando con esos dedos gráciles esa melodía candente que embruja mis oidos y calma mi mente.

-No sabes millones de cosas sobre mí – He llegado a su lado y me mira; aunque sus dedos siguen meciendo las teclas como si fueran una consecuencia de él mismo. Sonríe de medio lado y en sus ojos, casi siempre inescrutables se dispara un brillo del que no quiero ver el significado…- Aunque parezca mentira, no suelo tocar el piano cuando estoy melancolico, si no al contrario.- Sonríe más abiertamente.- Estoy de un humor fantastico; todo gracias a mi pequeña y maravillosa ovejita.

Alzo las cejas y casi sonrío. Ya he oído otra vez esa palabra de sus labios; me estremezco.

-¿Por mí? – pregunto, mi susurro casi es unaudible, pero él lo oye y asiente, dejando las teclas del piano y agarrando mis manos, acariciandolas suavemente y llevandolas lentamente hacia sus labios; besandolas. Me quiero morir de felicidad, ahora mismo…esto…esto no puede estar pasando…quiero pellizcarme, es un sueño, debe ser un sueño. Yo no soy nadie, soy insignificante, soy común…soy

-Mi ovejita , pequeña, dulce y valiente.- Me atrae y hace que me arrodille ante él sin soltarme las manos. En ese momento mi sueños se rompen, haciendose añicos y fallece mi alma moribunda. Edward esta bebido.

-Suéltame .- Le ordeno, huyo de él , arrastrandome hacia atrás. Él gime y se hinca de rodillas en el mismo suelo, siguiendo mi estela de decepción.

-¿Qué ocurre? – su ceño se frunce, pero me agarra de la cintura, atrayendome hacia sí.- Sé que no merezco ni uno solo de tus pensamientos, pero me gustaria que pensaras continuamente en mí, no sacar mi imagen de tu cerebro .- Apunta con el dedo indice mi frente y la besa con los labios humedecidos .-.Tú has invadido mi mente y mi cuerpo, pequeña ovejita abandonada.

Lo miro, mis ojos enormes y marrones deben tener una expresion de asombro, pero a el no le importa. Este Edward bebido, parece mucho mas relajado y cercano.

Las alitas de la esperanza comienzan a batir en mi estomago y me abrazo a él, esperando algo que sé que nunca va a suceder.

-Pienso en ti Edward. Más de lo que debiera- susurro, inhalando su fragancia a tabaco y brandy.

Él gime, gruñe y me aparta delicadamente, para mirarme a los ojos.

-No estoy en mis cabales. – Se aleja, levantandose. Dejandome allí de rodillas, mirandolo con la semilla de las lagrimas en mis ojos. – Lo siento…

Sofocada y sola me hago un ovillo en el suelo, abrazandome a mi misma.

Debo de olvidar a este hombre, mirarlo como un igual, como el amigo de mi salvadora.

Cierro los ojos y Morfeo me lleva a su caverna de oscuridad; agradeciendole el gesto.

En mis sueños, un ángel salvador me eleva del pozo de soledad y angustia que forma parte de mí desde que tengo uso de razón.

Mi cabeza roza su pecho y la esecia magnánima de Edward llega a mí, comprendiendo que él es el que me sostiene.

Noto su boca húmeda tocando mi frente. Deteniendose ahí y llevando mi cabeza hacia su pecho tan desnudo como el de mi infierno personal.

Parece Edward

Ese pensamiendo hace que abra los ojos asustada, estrellándome contra los suyos tan verdes como el mar ahora.

Elevo la palma de mi mano antes de traspasar el umbral de su habitación, que ahora es la mía.

Acaricio su rostro y un gesto atormentado invade sus facciones de Dios griego.

Dios santo, él…él esta llorando…

-No soy bueno para ti ovejita – me dice entre sollozos. Me besa la frente, abraza mi cuerpo al suyo, mientras me deja suavemente en la cama, con los cobertores listos para cobijarme .- Mira lo que consigo estando a tu lado.- Niega un par de veces y se sienta, agarrando un mechón de mi cabello; al que cada vez me queda mas claro que adora – Siento algo que no puedo describir por ti, pequeña.

-¿Sientes algo por mí? – pregunto, arrastrándome hacia él, buscando su mano y rozándola apenas con mis dedos.

Sonrie, pero este gesto es mas angustia que otra cosa.

Trago en seco, mi rostro arde y mi corazon estalla en mil latidos de júbilo.

No estoy preparada para lo que viene; por muy bueno o muy horrendo que sea. de razón.

Por lo que veo no está nada orgulloso de sentir, lo que quiera que sienta por mí.

Eso me hace retractarme, agarrando las sabanas y llevándolas hacia mi cuello.

Deseo protegerme de sus palabras, que pueden hacerme tanto mal. Pero él parece que en ese momento está poseido por un demonio indiferente con ojos acusadores.

Gimo. De nuevo Edward me da miedo.

Elevo la sábana hacia mi cabeza y niego en lentamente. Pero él se mueve rapido y la agarra antes de que pueda cobijarme por completo.

-No te escondas de mí, ni huyas. ..por que si lo haces me mandas al suicidio Isabella Swan. ¿Me preguntas, si siento algo por ti? Lo siento todo y nada. Nunca en mi vida, habia vivido tan tremenda pesadilla ….

No entiendo nada. Creo que de un momento a otro voy a desmayarme.

Esto es un completo sinsentido.

-No te entiendo .- Gimoteo.

Él hincha sus rodillas en la cama y me aplasta contra su vientre, abrazandome con fuerza. Como si tuviese miedo que fuera a escapar.

-Me he enamorado de una tierna e indefensa ovejita …¡Joder, maldita sea Isabella y yo soy el León malvado!

Las palabras enunciadas por Edward llegan a mí como un eco, que me cuesta interpretar. Y cuando lo hago, rompo a llorar, como si descargara toda la tensión acumulada .

No puedo escuchar lo que dice, porque mis sollozos son lo único que llega a mis oidos, pero me besa el rostro, susurra y finalmente lame mis labios lentamente , mirandome a los ojos.

No puedo evitar lanzarme sobre él a horcajadas, buscando esa lengua caliente mientras invado su gloriosa boca.

No quiero despertar de esta locura…antes prefiero la muerte.

Gracias por leer preciosas.

Mil besos!

Próxima actualizacion, "Miel y Limón"


End file.
